Live Only To Die
by our dancing days
Summary: The 27th Hunger Games are over, the victor has been chosen. Now, he has to deal with the loss of his fellow pawns. Ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the show. *Novel- COMPLETE*
1. Final Tribute List

Ahhh...the tribute list. How we love you! Here are the current lucky, or unlucky, tributes! _Girls will be in italics, _**boys will be in bold. **

District 1: **Parker Simons, 16 **_Isabelle Luca, 17_

District 2: **Beldon Scourn, 18 **_Cassia__ Hester, 17_

District 3: **Jem Hedrill, 12 **_Natalie "Nat" Samson, 16_

District 4: **Storm Marlinfield, 17 **_Sophia Sorenson, 14_

District 5: **Steath O' Malley, 16 **_Yoko Trainedge, 12 _

District 6: **John Colby, 14 **_Nicole Angel, 14 _

District 7: **Klent Carter "KC" Jackson, 13 **_Casey Ellison, 15 _

District 8: **Elliot Dean, 17 **_Cetera "CJ" Jellon, 16_

District 9: **Finn Lovegood, 15 **_Beatrix Stein, 15_

District 10: **Battler Mason, 18 **_Lyli Hyrman, 16_

District 11: ******Kyrix Fin, 13** _Sage Amerato, 14 _

District 12: **Eko Rayler, 17 **_Selena "Sel" Yodis, 16_

0 tributes needed! And I'm really really sorry if I've moved anyone! Good luck everyone, and may the odds be ever in your favour!

The Games shall begin as soon as I have all of the spotlight moments! I'm glad everyone's excited...Ladies and gentleman, let the games begin!


	2. Reapings Part 1: Run, tribute, run

The countdown to the Games have begun...the tributes will be chosen...their chance for fame and fortune...or their chance to die. Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Panem. These, are the Reapings.

* * *

District 1: Parker Simons

Everyone had gathered in the centre, the thousands of hopefuls waiting for their name to be plucked from the ball. Lines and rows of possible tributes, possible victors, and family members scattered the area, their faces excited and aglow with anticipation.

But I would enter the Games this year. I would return to my District as a worthy victor, I was sure.

Part of me didn't want to go in. There was always a chance, a big chance that I would never come back, and that scared me. Violet, the escort's, sickly, bubbly voice filled my ears, and I turned my attention back to the Reaping.

"Who will enter the Hunger Games this time? Ladies first!" She called out to the audience. Her delicate hand reached into the glass ball, and pulled one out at random. She read the slip of paper, and turned back to the audience with a beaming smile on her face.

"Isabelle Luca!" She shouted out to crowd, and a wave of chatter shivered through the audience as a teenager with soft, wispy hair and piercing emerald eyes that glinted triumphantly approached the stage. Her smile was smug and proud, and like most from District 1, looked as spoiled as you could get. She strutted over to Violet, whose purple eyes were filled with delight.

"So, you're seventeen, almost eighteen?" The tribute nodded in agreement. "Are you pleased that you have finally been chosen for the Games?" Violet asked Isabelle, whose eyebrows were half way up her forehead.

"Obviously," she replied curtly, before turning away from the escort to face the district. She waved like a queen would to her subjects, perfectly poised and sophisticated. She blew a few kisses in boy's directions, teasing them with her flirtatious attitude.

"On to the boys! Who will accompany this lovely lady straight into the arena?"

Why did she ask questions that no one could answer? I never had liked Violet anyway, but this just annoyed me. Isabelle continued to wave and wink at the audience, her smile lighting up her face.

"Parker Simons!" Violet called out, and then repeated herself, as though I hadn't heard her; everyone had.

I walked hesitantly up towards the stage, my signature cocky grin planted onto my pale face. I was conscious of the beautiful girl standing next to me. I waved leisurely to the crowd, and they responded with cheers and returning waves. I was hardly well known in District 1, but most had seen me around the town.

I scanned the masses of people, searching for the parents who would be here. I had almost forgotten their faces, I barely saw them anymore. But they would not be working today. No one would.

I finally found their delighted faces quite near the front, amongst the others, their hands fiercely clapping together. My mum's red hair stood out, and was probably the only way I found them in the crowd. Dad's face was controlled, but even from this distance I could see the joy in his eyes. I waved to them, and silently said that I would make them proud.

My ever changing eyes said that I would win, and return as champion.

District 3 Reapings: Jem Hedrill

My first Reaping. My first chance to die; and I wasn't happy about it. I had screamed and cried and tried to resist, but somehow Misty had dragged me out of our little house and out into the square.

Ulyss had stayed with friends overnight, and was now standing with them at the back, with other family members. I wanted to go over to him, or my sister, but I was forced into line by a fierce looking Peacekeeper.

Skylar was sulking in her chair as mentor, looking bored as she filed her nails. She was a victor, but with later tributes she never really made an effort. I usually wondered went through her brain when she would stare into space and not see anything or anyone else, just whatever was in her mind. Now, it was the condition of her nails.

"Hello, hello, and welcome to the District 3 Reapings!" Jellica Biddlecome announced. She was excited as this was her first time as an escort, and she was looking forward to rooting for her tributes when they entered the Games. She wanted to escort a winner this year.

"As always, ladies first!" She gestured to the ball behind her before pulling a paper slip out of millions from inside.

"Lucia Michaels!" The escort announced to the crowd, and a strong looking girl with black hair started crying as her feet moved toward the stage.

"I volunteer!" A small voice called out, and everyone turned around to find the person who had spoken.

"Well, really, we need to wait until both tributes-" Jellica began nervously, but the Mayor cut her off.

"Just let her volunteer!" He looked tired and bored, and sighed as Jellica stuttered, but let the girl come up anyway.

"And what is your name?" She asked sweetly, her eyes never wavering from the girl's face. The tribute whispered something inaudible to me.

"Natalie Samson!" Jellica called from the stage as the girl walked up to her. Her light blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and her hazel eyes darted around in fear. She shook and wobbled on her legs on the steps, and Jellica held her arm to help Natalie up. She was tall, a lot taller than me. She wasn't overly pretty, and the wart on her chin made her undesirable to boys her age.

"Natalie! Welcome! How old are you?" You could tell that Jellica wasn't overly happy with the arrangement; she didn't touch Natalie as though her looks could rub off on the escort.

"It's Nat. And I'm 16," She whispered shyly, her head bowed and staring at the floor.

"And why did you volunteer?"

"To make my father proud." She replied shortly, not elaborating on her answer.

"So, Nat, where's your father? You'll be hoping to see him again, won't you not?"

"My father's over there. And yes, I really want to win." Natalie said in her quiet voice. Her hazel eyes scanned the crowd for her father, and as they found an old looking man with an unshaven face and grumpy expression, she smiled. She had a nice smile, but I was guessing that no one saw it much.

"Well, how about we announce the lucky boy?" Jellica shouted out. I shook my head at how the Capitol thought that entering the Games was lucky, because it wasn't. It was a death sentence.

"Jem Hedrill!" No. It couldn't be me. Someone else had to be out there, someone else with my name. But Misty was crying, and holding Ulyss tightly. It was me; I was going into the Games.

I couldn't think. I ran and ran out of the crowd and back towards the streets in an effort to be free. I might be able to make it if I reach the lake. Just get to the lake, my brain told me. Worry about everything else later.

"Stop right there," a tough voice behind me said, and I froze, fear holding me in place. The Peacekeeper flung me over his back as I screamed and fought, but nothing worked. He dragged me away, into a cold, dark room where I could hear the Mayor giving his faint speech from behind the walls.

I didn't make it. I would live and die in the Hunger Games.

District 5 Reapings: Trixie Woodlocke

The D5 Reapings. My first. I couldn't wait to slip my hand into those balls, and pull out two names, two lucky tributes to enter the Hunger Games.

I fixed my blue hair into place, and pushed a strand out of my eye as I walked up to the stage, my face showing my delight. My first Games. I had dreamt of this when I was little, possibly even reaping a winner. No, I couldn't wait.

"Hello, District 5!" I called out happily. I received silence, and you couldn't even hear the birds in the background. I coughed nervously, and said,

"Girls first! Good luck everyone!" The moment I had been waiting for. My hand touched a piece of the soft Capitol paper, and I gripped at it as my trembling hand emerged from the thousands of names. I opened it up carefully, and I smiled as I looked out at the crowd.

"Yoko Trainedge!" I beamed at the audience as a teenager began to cry and grip onto a younger girl. The smaller of the two dried her eyes and rolled back her shoulders as she walked towards me. She was of Asian decedent, and her small eyes betrayed her fear.

"Welcome Yoko! How old are you, honey?" I asked brightly, almost jumping up and down on my heels.

"I'm 12." She said sulkily.

"Beginners luck! And onto the boys!" I smiled and turned back to the waiting crowd. My hand slipped into the other ball, no longer trembling. I wanted the Games to start already. I was literately jumping up and down with excitement as I read the name on my little slip of paper.

"Steath O' Malley!" I shouted joyfully, my eyes looking for any movement in the crowd. Everyone's heads were turning, seeing if Steath was suddenly going to emerge.

"Steath? Steath O' Malley? Hello?" I asked nervously as the noise levels in the square began to rise.

Then a small boy with scruffy, plain brown hair made his way up to the stage. His glasses were continuously falling off of his small nose and they hid scared, normal blue eyes. His chequered shirt had a splotch of ink in the middle, and his top pocket contained a strange looking mathematics tool and a pen.

Steath ran his hand through his hair as everyone sighed; District 5 would have no winners this year.

"Finally! And how do you feel about entering the Games?" I question him, no longer jumping with excitement.

"How do I feel about receiving a death sentence you mean? Surprisingly, I want to curl up somewhere and hide." He said it simply, and sarcastically, but I was a little shocked by his honesty. He would get no sponsors with that attitude.

"Umm, any volunteers?" I ask the crowd, but everyone shakes their heads. Yoko and Steath are obviously not worth dying for.

"Well, moving on! Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes!" I wave and motion to the two children standing awkwardly next to me. I still smile though, in hope that next year we might have two worthier tributes.

* * *

What do you think? The Reaping: Part 1 is over and done with! Anyone who didn't send me their spotlight moments, I've created it myself. Review and tell me what characters you like so far, and if I did a particular character well, or not! Thank you!

*~Joy~*


	3. Reapings Part 2: Into an unknown world

The D7 Reapings are next...who will join the other unfortunate tributes in their fight for survival? Because there are 24 tributes that go into the arena...and only one that emerges alive.

* * *

District 7: Klent Carter Jackson

I was pushed into the stream of people heading towards the square. My mother kept her hands on mine, clutching onto them firmly before I joined the other 13 year olds.

Valerie gave me the thumbs up and turned away, but not before I could see the tortured look in her large green eyes that were a complete mirror image of my own. It was her last Reaping, and her marriage was only weeks away now. But if she was chosen, one of our sisters would surely replace her. There was no one to replace me.

Shay stood to my left, nervously chatting to her friends beside her, as they all hug and wish each other luck.

Cecil was in the only group to my right, and she was staring around, a petrified look in her big grey eyes. Her dress was creased and her hair was already falling out of her bun as she twiddled the stray locks cautiously. It was Cecil's first Reaping, and my mother had hurriedly tried to make her tidy and perfect only moments before, but her plan had failed miserably.

Lena stood with my father as she clutched his leg, a confused look on her small face. She was safe; she had years before she first went to a Reaping and risked her name being pulled from one of the giant balls on the wooden stage.

I stood in between all of my sisters, waiting, seeing if one of the 4 slips with my name on would be pulled by the Capitol escort. I had survived last year, but there was a first time for everything. And a last.

Stovella Delliny, the D7 escort, was dressed in bright red again this year, and the rubies that were strangely above her eyebrows glistened brightly in the sunshine. Her red hair was still as short as it was last year, possibly even shorter, but the new edition to this red piece of artwork was a tattoo of deep red roses that crawled up the side of her leg, from her ankle to the top of her thigh.

"Hello again, District 7!" She called out, but didn't wait for a reply before she started talking again.

"It's two o'clock! Do you know what happens at 2 o'clock?" Again, she didn't wait for an answer from the crowd. "The Reapings! Good luck everyone!" She trotted over to one ball, and she rummaged through it before, with a satisfied smile, she turned back to face us.

"And the girl tribute...drum roll please...is Casey Ellison!"

A woman with dark brown hair began to cry softly from behind me as a teenage girl marched up the steps. Her bronze hair feel in waves to her shoulders, and her chocolate brown eyes were warm and welcoming. She had an easy smile, and when it showed, it was hard not to grin back. She was average height, and quite slim and athletic. And there was a fire and determination in her eyes that could win the Games.

"So, Casey, how old are you?" Stovella asked the tribute whilst actually staring at her bright red nail polish.

"Does it really matter? Actually look interested and get on with ruining another person's life." The escort looked up in shock as a few members of the crowd cheered at Casey's comment, and she smiled back at them.

"I'm sorry?" Stovella stuttered in shock, but the girl just beamed at her, showing her white teeth and the dangers that could hide behind that smile.

"Oh, nothing," Casey replied sweetly, before laughing softly. She looked down at her feet as a fat tear rolled down and hit her brown hunting boots.

"Onto the boys," the red woman said, defeated, and she trudged over to the ball containing thousands of death sentences.

"Klent Carter Jackson," Stovella shouted grumpily, still shaken from my fellow tribute's reply.

"Klent Carter? Get up here." I hurriedly made my way to the stage, not looking into her unnatural gold eyes. Lena screamed, and ran towards me. Her grey eyes were scared and confused as she gripped tightly onto my arm.

"Don't go! Where are you going?" She asked worriedly, but I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. I unhitched myself from her grip, and walked slowly away.

"Klent! Wait for me!" I heard behind me, and the sound of a scuffle and a shout, as my 8 year old sister appeared beside me, her little legs struggling to keep up.

"Where are you going?" She asked again, and she shook my arm for a response. I pulled her off and continued onto the stage. I face Stovella, who took my hand and led me next to Casey.

"Klent!" A small girl's voice called out, and she fought with the escort, still not understanding what was happening to me. The crowd were shouting as a mean looking Peacekeeper grabbed my little sister and threw her off the stage and into Valerie's arms.

"What do you think you're doing? That's a little girl!" My father shouted at the Peacekeeper angrily, but he just turned and walked off the other side of the stage. Stovella was looking shaken, and didn't ask me any questions, just spun on her 6 inch heels to face the audience of District 7.

"Any volunteers? No? Good. District 7: your tributes." Stovella motioned to us, and then rushed down the steps to drown her sorrows in ice cold water and low fat crackers. I turned to Casey, and she smiled at me, again. I looked at her quizzically as she held out a delicate hand to me. Then she whispered one word that probably changed my fate in the Games forever.

"Allies?"

My fellow tribute asked, and I nodded, dumb- struck. Casey followed the escort offstage, and into the plush Capitol room. Maybe, just maybe, I had a chance of surviving the bloodbath now.

District 10: Lyli Hyrman

My mother was constantly worrying about my new, white dress that did not look new or white anymore. I had stained it with mud when I was feeding Snout, our pig, soon to be someone's dinner probably.

Mother worked day and night to keep us fed and watered, but even with only the two of us, it was struggle.

"Lyli Dahlia Hyrman! Can you please give me the honour of answering my question?" She shouted into my ear as I jumped backwards from the noise. I looked at her blankly, before remembering that she was still on the topic of my reaping dress.

"I was feeding Snout, not that you would care," I said venomously. I glared at her from under my blonde brown fringe, and raised my golden eyebrows, daring her to contradict me.

She sighed impatiently, and waved her hand at me to go out of the door. "We're going to be late," my mother said simply, and I led her out of our small house in District 10, and appeared in the market square where a large stage was positioned.

"Welcome District 10, I give you Melanie Stone, your escort for this year's Games," the Mayor said in his droning, boring voice, and a 30 year old woman appeared behind him.

She had been the escort for District 10 for at least 16 years, and that's how long I had seen her enter poor tributes and basically out a death sentence on their small heads as she led them out to that dreadful arena to fight for their lives. And usually lose.

We were not a District known for our amount of victors.

"Hello everyone! It's lovely to be back, I can't wait for these exciting Games to start!" She clapped her perfectly manicured hands together in joy as we all rolled our eyes. This was her opening line every year, and eventually we all got bored of it.

"Should we start with the girls?" Melanie asked, and she sauntered over the reaping ball, containing the names of people I knew, and cared for. I held my breath as she unfolded the paper slip.

"Lyli Hyrman!" She shouted from the stage, and I finally began to breathe again as I walked up to the D10 escort, her orange, artificial eyes smiling back at me wordlessly.

"And who shall join Lyli in the 27th Hunger Games?" That was her style. She didn't hang about, or ask questions, she just got on with the show. My hazel eyes scanned the crowd, searching for my future district partner. Possibly my future ally.

"Battler Mason!" Melanie called out to us, as the piece of paper in her hands was being unfolded carefully.

A boy with a strange outfit appeared. He had a white dress shirt on that appeared a bit on the large side, and brownish trousers smothered with earth. He must have just come back from harvesting the fields, even though none of us were required to work today. A bandana kept his soft red hair out of his dark, brooding eyes that always seemed like they knew something that you didn't. He was tall, maybe around 6'4", and he towered over me on stage.

A small boy that was a replica of Battler was silently crying just in front of me, his dark slits narrowing even smaller at Melanie. I figured that he was Battler's brother, with the looks and the way his eyes glared at our escort.

"District 10, I give you Lyli and Battler, your tributes for this year's Hunger Games!"

My fellow tribute was staring at me, but his expression was hard to read, and his head was tilted to the side. I expected him to say something, but instead he motioned for me to go first down the wooden steps. I was reluctant, because it felt as though if I left this stage, I was truly giving in to the Games, to the Capitol.

I shuffled my feet forward, and took the step out of my life, and into the new world called the Hunger Games.

District 11: Briar Poppyseed

The Reapings. The one day that looms over us from the point of our 12th birthday.

Today started off like any other; Sage and I had picked the apples in the orchards, teasing each other about how high we could and would climb. We gave up in the end, with both of us reaching the tops of the tallest trees in the orchard with ease. I had loved flying through the air, the wind blowing against my face, before landing on the branch of a tree opposite.

But now, as we gathered around the little stage, the idea of flying seemed fabricated and unreal. I snuck a glance in Sage's direction, careful not to worry her. Her blue and white gingham dress hovered just to her knees, and she had rolled the sleeves up as she always did. Her red shoes danced nervously around the concrete floor.

She was staring blankly ahead, and I wondered what she was privately thinking. We were close, but I could never tell what was going through her mind. I did know that she was a naturally cheerful, optimistic person, full of life. When the Reapings began, however, Sage would stand in silence, thinking something I would never know.

I looked over to where her sister, Freesia, was standing, her bulging stomach showing through her blue reaping dress.

Orry, her older brother, stood with his arms folded, and his mouth was moving. He was making a silent prayer, as it was his last Reaping, that neither he nor his sisters would enter the Games this year. I hoped for the same.

The escort introduces himself as Nathan Coley, and he stood with his bright yellow hair glinting on stage. I was surprised to see that his eyes appeared natural, and a light green. His orange skin, however, was not from hours working in the sun.

"Nice to meet you, District 11," he said nervously, wringing his hands as he talked to us.

"I'm really glad to be here, and I hope it will be an exciting Games!" Nathan shouted, but received no answer. His idea of excitement was far more deadly than ours.

"Should we start with the ladies then?" He laughed, before turning his back to us. I thought about past escorts, and I was sure that we'd only had a male one once before, when I was about 5. He hadn't lasted long though; he had moved into position of Gamemaker only a year after making his appearance as escort.

"And the girl tribute for District 11 is...Freesia Amorato!" The crowd was stunned as we turned to the heavily pregnant girl near the back. She was looking around wildly for her husband, and a man with dark black hair pushed his way towards her, calling her name, his face wearing a tragic expression.

"Freesia, can you come up here?" Nathan asked, not aware of the commotion going on in the square.

"She's pregnant!" Someone called, and everyone was spurting hatred to the man on stage, and then the chaos began. People were throwing whatever they could in the direction of the escort, when Sage yelled out frantically.

"I volunteer! I volunteer, let me go in!" I ran towards her, and grabbed a shaking hand. I said nothing, just looked into her strange eyes. The grey and blue both stared back at me, begging me to let her agree to a death sentence. I nodded subtly, and stepped aside. My back faced the stage; I did not want her to see the tears rolling down my tanned cheeks.

Sage walked, her head held high, smiling to herself. The audience parted for her when they realised what was happening, and they began to clap. Slowly, the whole square was applauding my best friend as Sage stood on stage, her smile lighting it up.

Nathan said nothing, just nodded aimlessly and turned to the reaping ball behind him, containing a countless amount of names. Everyone immediately stopped clapping, and anxiously waited for the boy tribute to be called.

"Kyrix Fin," he said softly to District 11, his head bowed.

A small boy, who could only be 13, headed towards the stage, a determined look in his eye. His scruffy blonde hair stood up at awkward angles, and his arm was bent slightly at the elbow, as though it was broken.

He did not look at the crowd, or show any recognition as Sage smiled encouragingly at him.

Kyrix suddenly spun around on his heel at the foot of the steps, to face a group of people, two teenage boys, a man and a woman, who were looking back at him. They stared at each other for a moment, before his two brothers ducked their heads.

Kyrix kept on walking, his expression showing only one emotion now; fear. He did not look away from his parents, but they shed no tears for their little boy who would not return.

"District 11, I give you Sage and Kyrix!" Nathan announced, and everyone nodded silently as their two tributes walked away from the life they knew, and into an unknown world.

* * *

I'm not sure if the creator of Sage is okay about her volunteering, so can you please PM what you thought? As always, favourite characters so far, favourite district, favourite scene etc. etc? I loved writing this; I could really connect with the characters and get a feel for them before they enter the Games. Reapings: Part 3 will be coming soon, so don't say "But what about all of the other tributes? None of them were mentioned!" Don't worry at all! I'll be updating sponsor points soon, so good luck everyone, as always!

*~Joy~*


	4. Reapings Part 3: Flickering to life

The tributes have been chosen...those 24 names pulled from thousands...Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

* * *

District 12: Selena "Sel" Yodis

I watched the screen with wide eyes. The Reapings were about to show, and the whole of Panem would be staring in the massive television in the square, as I had done for the past 4 years.

The screen flickered to life, and I took a deep breath as I prepared to meet the people I had to kill in just a few days.

24 names to pick.

The girl from District 1 was spoiled and rich, as she waved her hand to the crowd like a queen. She had her whole life before, and after, the Games all figured out. She was determined to win.

23 names to pluck.

The boy, Parker, had a cocky smile stuck on his freckled face as he cheerfully waved to the rest of his district. For a second though, I thought I saw that smile falter and a look of fear in his yellowish eyes. I blinked, and it was gone.

22 names to choose.

The girl tribute from 2, Cassia Hester, swished her light blonde hair and flung it over her shoulder as she grinned an award winning smile at the crowd and the cameras. There was an eager look in her piercing green eyes, and she bounced up and down on her heels, already raring to go.

21 names to reap.

Beldon Scourn scared me from the off. His strong build promised a typical career, and the way he glared at the audience with narrowed eyes made me sure to never fall closely under that gaze.

20 names to sentence to death.

I felt sorry for the two from D3. Even though the girl was 16, she looked vulnerable and weak, and very young compared with the careers.

19 names to kill or be killed.

The boy was only 12, and I doubted he could even hold a spear, let alone through it anywhere. That was two bodies in the bloodbath before we had even started training.

18 names waiting to fight.

Sophia from 4 had an intelligent look in her large, sea green eyes that danced and glinted in the sunlight. Her dark, straight hair fell to her perfect waist, and her pink lips smiled in anticipation on stage.

17 names on slips of paper.

Despite his size and muscles, Storm Marlinfield did not strike me as a usual career. His deep blue eyes did not show a thirst for killing, and his smile was kind and warm as he showed it to Panem.

16 names left to unfold.

The tributes from 5 held as much hope as those from District 3. Steath was small, and appeared to prefer being locked up in his room with books and homework than training for the Hunger Games.

15 names to be touched by an escort.

Yoko looked fragile, and as if a strong gust of wind would easily blow her small form over.

14 names to enter the Games.

It was obvious how Nicole Angel got her name; her short blonde hair was like a halo around her head, and her blue, grey eyes hid her true emotions well. Her lean, thin body looked as though she did not each much, but it was the same story for most District 6 tributes.

Her smile was sweet and shy, but her delicate hands shook with fear as she faced the cameras, and Panem.

13 names to go to the Capitol.

John Colby was everything Nicole wasn't: sarcastic, loud, and crazy. His parents were too out of it on morphling to recognise that their only son had just received a death sentence.

John's eyes were bloodshot and his limp, dark hair hung over his face. His skin with thin and a sickly colour, showing all the signs of a morphling addict. A tear almost fell from my eye as I watched him shout at his escort angrily, flinging his arms around to show his distress. I figured he had just missed his daily dose of addictive drugs, and was on his way to withdrawal.

12 names to pick.

I decided I liked the girl from 7. Her attitude and sarcasm, yet the way she was still sweet and shy, was very appealing to have in a friend, and an ally. Her bronze hair fell in waves just past her slim shoulders, and her chocolate eyes were warm and full of compassion for her district.

11 names to pluck.

The boy, Klent Carter, had struggled to control his little sister, who was confused and wouldn't let go of her brother. He was only 13, and was kind, but I think he had accepted that he might not ever return to his home.

10 names to choose.

Cetera Jellon from 8 was serious when she approached the stage, and did not smile or laugh to get sponsors. She stood with her arms at her side, staring out at the crowd and her old life.

She looked innocent, with her big doe eyes and small figure, but I knew never to underestimate the enemy.

9 names to reap.

The boy had a carefree attitude, and even seemed enthusiastic as he approached the stage. Elliot Dean had broad shoulders and a perfect smile that showed his glowing white teeth. His curly blonde hair bounced as he walked, and his sea green eyes surveyed everyone in the District 8 square.

8 names to sentence to death.

Beatrix from district 9 looked innocent as well, and she was short compared to the escort. Her frizzy black hair stood up at the ends, pale skin and pale blue eyes that stared with a lost look. She looked like she was raised by a good family, not like some of the past tributes.

She tilted her head to look at people, and she studied them with an in intensity that could not be questioned with.

7 names to kill or be killed.

Finn Lovegood was a quiet person, with mousy brown hair that hung over his light blue eyes like a curtain. He was likeable when he talked to the escort and the crowd, and he had an easy smile.

6 names waiting to fight.

Lyli Hyrman was an average girl: medium height, maybe a bit taller, with wavy blonde brown hair and narrowed hazel eyes. She looked as though she had stood on her own two feet for most of her life, and she scanned the D10 crowd with a look of determination and independence.

She wanted to win.

5 names on slips of paper.

Battler should have scared me, with his strong build and dark, hard eyes, but his smile changed that. The warmth in that smile was genuine when he glanced at people, but I thought the careers would try to ally with him. I knew that he would never accept.

4 names left to unfold.

Sage Amorato was smiling to herself as she volunteered for her elder sister, her blue eye and her grey eye shined gleefully, but I think it was not because of volunteering; she was a naturally cheery person.

3 names to be touched by an escort.

Kyrix was small, and when he looked back at his family they didn't say a word. I doubted that they even went to see him afterwards in the Capitol room. I watched sadly as he approached the stage to stand beside his fellow tribute, with his shy attitude and hidden tears.

They were chalk and cheese: complete opposites.

2 names to enter the Games.

I saw my face appear on the screen. My knee length sky blue dress swayed as I walked up to the stage, my black hair band keeping my dark, reddish hair away from my pale face.

My jokes with the escort lighten up the atmosphere a bit, but it was barely noticeable. I cringed when my cheesy attempt at humour received a cold silence.

1 name left to go to the Capitol.

My fellow district 12 tribute was Eko Raylor, and he had the classic Seam look. Hard, piercing grey eyes, black hair, tanned skin. He was sarcastic, like me, but appeared very closed off, and he had no friends crying for him in the crowd.

His sisters were crying in the audience, and I had seen his mother regularly around the market, and I recognised her standing near the front, her head in her small hands. His father had died 5 years ago, but no one questioned why and how.

People mostly kept themselves to themselves in District 12, and the Raylor family were no different.

The tributes had been picked, the names to enter the Hunger Games, to kill, or be killed. I stared at the blank television in front of me, just going over the Reapings in my already messed up head. It would be a long couple of days ahead.

* * *

They have been chosen, the paper slips unfolded, and now they face the crowd, the whole of Panem in the Chariot Rides. Will all go as planned? Find out soon!

*~Joy~*


	5. Chariot Rides Part 1: Light up Panem

Their chance for sponsors...their chance for gifts in the dreaded Games...their chance for survival rests in a single minute. These are the Chariot Rides. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

* * *

District 1: Isabelle Luca

"Come on, Bella. How do I look?" I turned to face my unfortunate district partner, with his goofy, confident smile and twinkling eyes. I despised him from the moment my emerald eyes saw him.

"I told you not to call me Bella. My name is Isabelle, you idiot," I said cuttingly, but it was as though his ears hadn't even heard my complaint.

"Suit yourself, but to me, your name is Bella. And I'm Parker. Deal?" He held out his hand to me, but I turned away in disgust.

He had better be a good fighter, because that would be the only thing to keep him in the career pack. I looked down at myself, and smiled gleefully at my outfit, and figure.

I wore a gold dress that fell to my knees, that was covered in shining green jewels. A silver band was tied around my thin waist, and my golden hair was tied up in an emerald green ribbon, my token. I wore silver ballet flats, and another two emerald ribbons were tied around my tanned legs, like you would with ballerina shoes.

The chariot itself looked like a diamond, and it sparkled in the Capitol sun.

I turned and gazed at the other tributes smugly, my smile lighting up my beautiful face. My prep team had applied minimal make up to it, saying that I was perfect anyway. I had not thanked them for stating the obvious.

"The chariot needs to get going soon. You should get on," my mentor, Lavendar, told us. Parker gestured for me to get up first, and I obliged.

Once I was in, I flicked my long hair over my shoulder, and fixed the grin to my face. This was all about capturing the audience; and I was a natural. My fellow tribute followed afterwards, and he straightened his suit jacket and smoothing it over. It too was a luscious gold, but instead of emeralds, rubies littered his outfit. His red hair was the exact same colour as the jewels, and I guessed that that was no coincidence. His blue eyes glanced at my cockily, and repeated his annoying question.

"So, do I look okay?" He grinned again at me, as I snorted at him.

"And we're ready to go! Smile and wave, guys, smile and wave," Lavendar called out to us, and I raised my left hand to the crowd as they began to scream our names, scream for us.

I carried on smiling the whole time, and I swished my hair around, my face forever smiling to the possible sponsors.

"They love us," Parker commented. I realised that he was still grinning wildly to Panem, but his wave was a lot more casual than mine.

"They love me," I corrected smarmily, and he raised his eyebrows questionably. I felt so at home here, waving to people who would help to keep me alive, showing off my beauty to others, throwing odd kisses here and there. This was my type of scene, and I would be doing it again, once I won these Games.

District 3: Natalie "Nat" Samson

I looked down at myself. I was actually pleased with my outfit this year, even if I did feel a little like a Christmas tree.

I wore a red dress that fell below my knobbly knees, and a piece of wire was looped around the bottom, making it flare out. Wrapped around my dress, diagonally, were cords of lights, all ready to shine.

"I feel like a stupid Christmas tree," Jem moaned from beside me. He was wearing a green shirt and black trousers, both covered in the lights. I was glad to find that I wasn't the only one who felt like that.

I looked down on him easily, and I was short for my age. He was only 12, and no one would volunteer.

"I know. But let's just concentrate on smiling, not what we look like." I say to him, trying to be encouraging. It was hard to tell whether or not I succeeded or not. I watched the D2 tributes, Beldon and Cassia, depart on their chariot.

Beldon has a doctor's coat on, and a stethoscope around his neck, which he did not look happy about. Cassia was in a nurse's outfit, with a dark blue, button up shirt and white trousers. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, and she was smiling, despite her outfit.

"We need to get going. Just get ready," our mentor, Skylar, said from below us. She smiled at us, and then tapped her foot impatiently for the chariot to start moving.

I fiddled nervously with my low, blonde hair when Skylar glared at me to stop. I dropped my hand, and raised the other to start to wave. Jem looked miserable next to me, so I lifted his small hand for him and shook it. He looked at me, and reluctantly began to wave as well.

_This is for you, papa, _I think, as we are met by many jeers and a few comforting shouts. I may have smiled on the outside, but inside I was crying my heart out.

District 6: Nicole Angel 

I watched the passing tributes, all of them smiling and waving to the crowds, some reluctantly, some confidently. I was wearing a skimpy white lab coat that is cut short, only to my waist. Underneath I was wearing a straight dress with lines going horizontally across it, and numbers at the side.

I thought it was supposed to be a syringe, D6 being the scientific district, but honestly I thought it would be better for District 2. Then again, what do stylists know, really?

I looked to my fellow tribute, John Colby. He seemed to be coping well without his morphling so far, and I just hoped he didn't snap whilst we were in our chariot.

The vehicle we were going to be riding on had a Bunsen burner painted on one side, it's blue flames licking the sides of the chariot. The other side had a hand with a test tube on it, which was tilted as that a green liquid was slowly pouring out and dripping down the side. It was beautiful, I thought to myself.

It reminded me of home.

John was wearing a longer lab coat, and underneath he wore a dark shirt covered with gold sequins, that were supposed to be stars. He also had black trousers on.

District 4 was just going past. Storm Marlinfield wore a golden band that was wrapped around his muscular biceps, and a headband to keep his light brown hair away from his gorgeous face. He had no shirt on, much to the delight of the Capitol girls, and wore green trousers with a scaly pattern on them.

His district partner, Sophia, had a similar outfit on. She had a golden alice-band on her long, dark hair, and wore a blue, cropped top that showed off her small waist and flat stomach. Her skirt was also green and had the same patterns that Storm's trousers had.

He didn't even glance at the beautiful girl beside him lustfully, like most of the boys in the crowd were doing. He smiled occasionally and warmly at her, but only out of kindness, I suspected.

Waves were painted up and down their chariot, giving the image that they were riding on water.

They came and went, and District 5 made their appearance. They were the mathematics district, and it showed.

Steath's shirt had numbers and calculations on it, and his shorts were chequered with red and blue. Yoko had on a similar outfit; her white long-sleeved top too had numbers printed on it, and she had a black and blue schoolgirl skirt went just past her knees, and she had on long white socks to cover her thin legs.

Mathematical equipment was painted on the side of their chariot, and the wheels had small diagrams on them. It was a classic D5 chariot ride.

We were next. I looked down at myself, and smoothed down my dress. I looked up and tried to act brave, but I had never done well in drama class. My hands and legs shook, threatening to tip me over and not hold my weight any longer.

I carefully and slowly became steady on my feet again, and looked towards John. He was smiling and waving, and jumping up and down. He was full of energy and confidence, and I was not.

I smiled out to the rest of Panem as much as I could, but inside my head the words echoed and rattled around.

_Just let the Games start already. I'd rather fight than do this. Just let the Games start: let the chess game start... _I knew that I would soon get my wish.

* * *

What do you think so far? The Chariot Rides have finally begun, and tribute's true personalities start to shine threw...

Just a few points...Parker's eyes are meant to be blue in this chapter, even though they were yellow in the Reapings. This is not a mistake; his eyes naturally change colour.

The tributes I have done for the Reapings and chariot rides are not in both because I like them more, it is because there are two spotlight moments for each district (so one for each person) and for 1 and 3 they happened to be the Reapings and rides. Okay? Good.

Finally, 20 sponsor points go to whoever can find the movie reference in this chapter, and what film it is from. Any guesses?

*~Joy~*


	6. Chariot Rides Part 2: Paper that shines

The tribute's chance to show off...who will shine more than all the rest? Who will emerge...as the champion? Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

* * *

District 8: Cetera "CJ" Jellon:

I watched the endless tributes leave our little waiting area in their multicoloured chariots.

D1 were gleaming, D2 were posing in their skimpy outfits, D3 were glowing, D4 were sparkling, D5 were shown as geniuses, D6 were dressed intelligently in scientist's costumes, and then D7 came along. They could have been anything; trees, leaves, axes, lumberjacks, anything at all; but no. They were dressed in...paper.

At first, I thought it was the most stupid outfit you could get, but then I looked closer at them.

Their chariot had trees painted beautifully on the sides, like a forest. Klent, at first glance, looked worse than his district partner. He had already ripped the white, thin sheet that was his sleeve, but it actually improved the outfit somewhat. He was constantly smoothing down his brown paper trousers, but they didn't look too bad. He had a ring of leaves on his head, and it made him look like a Greek god in some ways.

On his small form, I felt that the outfit would never look that good on somebody else.

Casey was shining in her dress. It had been cut just above her tanned knees, and was plain, deep red in colour. A gold band of leaves was wrapped around her bronze hair as well, and it resembled a halo. Her feet were bare, and it only added to the District 7 outfit. A golden anklet with leaves engraved on it was on her slim foot, and I figured it was her token as she wore no other jewellery.

The thing that made the impression, however, was their smiles. Once Casey had encouraged Klent to really grin, they truly shone in their paper shirts and dresses. They were making a big impression in something that should have been laughed at.

I sighed and looked at my dress. It was made of different coloured ribbons, every one made of a different material. I had actually liked the design at first, but then the woollen ribbons began to itch, and I refused the need to scratch my body, which was definitely not what sponsors were looking for. I had ribbons tied in my curly, chocolate brown hair which was wrapped in a petite, pretty bun on the top of my head.

My district partner, however, was in a completely different outfit. Our stylists had had a fallout, and were currently not on speaking terms, hence why we were both dressed in complete opposite clothes.

His jacket was a patchwork of coloured leather squares, and was over a white cotton shirt. His trousers were brown and black patches, and his shoes were leather.

I had to admit, my girly, ribbon dress did not look winner's material standing next to him. His award- winning smile was lighting up his flawless face, and I couldn't help but stare at him as we boarded our chariot. His dirty blonde hair just fell over his sea green eyes that sparkled with excitement.

"Just smile," he said to me, his grin still in place. I attempted to pull up my lips shyly, and I shrugged my shoulders. He laughed good- naturedly, and turned back towards the Capitol crowd as we began to creep forward.

He lifted up my small, pale hand in his tanned one, and together we waved and bravely smiled, despite our fate.

District 10: Lyli Hyrman

I watched the District 8 chariot carefully. Elliot Dean looked far too comfortable and happy waving and smiling to that Capitol crowd. He was hand in hand with his District partner, Cetera or something. I narrowed my eyes at their backs when a girl from another district approached me.

"Jealous much?" She asked, her eyebrows raised, her head tilted subtly to the side as she studied my reaction.

"Interfering much?" I questioned, as I crossed my arms over my chest defensively.

"That's not an answer," she said, and her pink lips lifted up into a small half smile. My hazel eyes glared at her, and she smiled fully, obviously enjoying tormenting me.

"Neither is that," I replied scornfully, and I take a step forward threateningly. Suddenly Battler was at my side, his rough hand on my shoulder.

"We need to get ready," he told me, but I ignored him. He huffed, and turned away muttering something about how I can deal with our mentor. I don't look back; I just face the tribute in front of me.

"So, Elliot Dean, huh? I have to admit, you don't have bad taste. In boys, that is," she said, with a shrug of her small shoulders.

"Hmm... I would agree, but if you like Parker, then I feel ashamed that you think we have the same taste," I retorted, with a glance back at the chariots. The boy from District 9 was boarding his apple chariot whilst nervously looking behind him.

"Says the girl in the cowboy outfit," she said with a smile, and a flick of her black, frizzy hair. I looked down at my pink and white chequered top, brown tasselled jacket, green miniskirt and matching brown cowgirl hat and boots.

The first word in the way I was dressed described the other girl perfectly, I thought.

The girl from D9 was in a dress made of sweet wrappers all sewn together, and the boy had tins stuck onto his shirt and trousers made of different labels. I felt sorry for them; being from the food district, they never had much hope for outfits.

I sighed, and got onto our chariot. It had animals painted on the side, cows and horses and sheep. It reminded me so much of home that I felt a familiar twang in my heart.

I held my head up high, and the ache of homesickness was gone when I fully took in Battler's outfit. He was also dressed as a cowboy; his was a green and white chequered, button up shirt, orange roper jeans and the same boots and hat as me.

I cringed, and tried to resist the urge to laugh, unsuccessfully. My fellow tribute just glared at me, and I turned away. We waved to the crowd, never touching or looking at each other. It was as though the other didn't exist, but I think it was really just a silent agreement.

We were not friends, but I did not count Battler as my enemy either.

District 11: Kyrix Fin

The girl tributes were fighting, both trading insults before they were forced to get onto their chariots and prepare for the show.

It was quite funny to watch, even though I wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying. They did, however, attract a crowd, so that possibly helped them to get sponsors rooting for them. The same could not be said to me, or my "designer" outfit.

I had on a yellow T-shirt, with vertical and horizontal lines going through it in black. The top had green sleeves, and my trousers were a matching colour. The bottom half of my shoes were brown and the top half was green. I was yet to figure out exactly what I was.

I knew exactly what Sage was though. It was obvious to anyone who saw her. It was a tight fitting, dark green dress that spread out at the bottom and turned into a murky brown. Around her neck was a ring of bright yellow petals that would open out once our chariot had started. Her sleeves were in fact two leaves tied together. She was a flower, and definitely not happy about it.

She was cursing at the designers, our mentor, our escort, and now, me.

"What do they think they're doing? I'm a flower, for God's sake! A flower! And you...what are you? A mouldy, overgrown piece of celery? What on earth is going through their heads? Nothing, that's what!" She was still ranting on by the time D10 were going past. They were dressed as a cowboy and a cowgirl, and even dressed in orange, green and pink, they looked better than us.

Sage was usually a happy person, and had been the whole train journey, but when she saw what she was going to wear in front of the whole country, she snapped. Completely.

"-And _yellow _petals? I couldn't even be a daisy! I don't even think a flower like this exists, because I have only seen buttercups, daffodils and dandelions in the stupid fields of the Capitol, and I am none of those! They couldn't even research it first! And of all the yellow flowers we have in D11, they couldn't even pick one, so they made one up!" I nodded, but I wasn't really listening. I was too lost in my own thoughts of the Games.

Will I make it past the first day? Will I even survive the bloodbath? Only time will tell.

"We need to go!" Sage shouted in my ear, and I jerked backwards. She seemed to have calmed down a lot now, and was taking in big gulps of breath. "Here we go," she said to me, and we looked out to the crowd as the flower around her neck opened, and framed her tanned face.

She smiled warmly, now enjoying the moment and trying to be optimistic.

"At least we aren't dressed just in grass," Sage told me, and I shivered as I remembered last year's tributes. I smiled as well as I could in the circumstances, but there was still something nagging me at the back of my mind.

_Will I survive? _

* * *

Okay, 10 sponsor points to whoever gets who was arguing with Lyli and the creator of this person should be able to tell. Sorry if she was a bit OOC, but her attitude will be explained in the next chapter...so don't shoot!

And another 10 if you can guess what Kyrix was dressed as! I hoped you like it so far, and don't forget to read, review and enjoy!

*~Joy~*


	7. Chariot Rides Part 3: A winner's game

The tributes have faced their first fears...they have dressed in jaw droppings costumes...but what of their audience? What did they think of the 27th Hunger Games contestants? Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

* * *

The Capitol: Amelia Airhate

I watched with glee as the tributes started the parade, in their beautiful, multi- coloured chariots.

The screen was a mass of colour as District 1 came out, sparkling with the gems on their outfits. D2 were the medical district, but still made an impression. District 3 were glowing, resembling holiday Christmas trees, like the one we sometimes have in the corner of the living room.

D4 were sparkling, and riding the waves painted onto their chariot. D5 were classically dressed in numbers and strange diagrams, but the intelligent look in their beady eyes made me think that they might have a chance. District 6 was again, in strange costumes; the girl appeared as a syringe, and the boy as the universe.

D7 were horrifically dressed in paper, but as they smiled, their outfits didn't look half as bad, they even looked quite nice. D8 were completely different, with the female tribute in a dress of ribbons, and the boy in leather. District 9 was in food packets, and looked like the rubbish bin outside of the supermarket. Sweet wrappers, tin cans, labels, everything you can get in our kitchen cupboards.

D10 were cowboys, dressed in pink, orange and green. The rainbow of colours did not work for them as it had for other tributes. The D11 girl was horridly dressed as a sickly, yellow flower than did not resemble anything like the ones we had in our garden. The boy was in green and yellow, and I think he was supposed to be some kind of plant, but then again, the stylists and designers could create anything.

I cringed as District 12 appeared in their gold and black chariot. I cautiously opened my eyes, fearful that if they were just wearing coal dust, it might rub off like last year. Thankfully, it was not coal dust. Instead, they were covered in actual coal. The girl's black dress had coal stuck onto it, and her headlamp shone and illuminated the whole chariot. They boy was in a similar outfit, his black ensemble was too covered in chunks of coal. I breathed a sigh of relief, but I still felt sorry for them. Being from D12, they didn't have much hope for their outfits.

The screen played the national anthem, and faded to the dull black it has been for the past year. I smiled to myself, and pulled out the wad of money from my jeans pocket. I had been saving for months now, so that I could finally sponsor my tribute. I hadn't chosen yet, I was waiting for the training scores.

All I knew was that my tribute was going to win.

* * *

Don't worry, it's supposed to be a short chapter, just to make sure I don't end the chariot rides without...completing them. We'll be seeing more of Amelia, so if you're really annoyed at me right now because we know nothing about her, apart from she wants to sponsor the tribute, then take a few deep breaths and wait for the next couple of chapters :)

As always, review for sponsor points, and of course, tell me who you're sponsoring! Don't leave your favourite tribute without any silver parachutes!

*~Joy~*


	8. Training Part 1: If you have to die

Now tributes will test their strengths...and their weaknesses...in the training room. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

Main Characters: Cassia Hester, Casey Ellison, Klent Carter Jackson and Sophia Sorenson.

* * *

District 2: Cassia Hester

Training. Only one of the moments I had waited my whole life for. I saw swords and knives glinting at different stations, and I smiled as I surveyed the room. I headed over to the other careers, still smiling.

"Cassia, District 2," I said, and the other girl, the blonde, said,

"Isabelle. District 1. You're either with us, or you're dead." I raised my eyebrows, but replied,

"Do you see me walking?" She nodded appreciatively at me, before looking at the other in her 'pack', urging them to introduce themselves.

"Parker, from the elusive District 1," a boy with floppy red hair and casual smile told me. I span around to the next person in the group.

"Elliot Dean from 8." I tilted my head and studied him. There had to be a reason why the careers wanted him in their alliance. He returned my smile with a perfect, bright grin.

"No one else?" I asked, obviously avoiding the person at the back of the group, the person I knew all too well.

"This is Beldon, but being from the same district, you probably already know him." I didn't look him in the eye, but nodded to Isabelle.

"We want Battler, from 10," Parker said, looking over to the knot tying station. I saw only his strong shoulders, but I could tell why we needed to recruit him. I looked to the other people now in my alliance, and we made a silent agreement. Together we walked over to the sword and knife section.

I spun a small dagger around in my pale hand. These Games will be the best moment of my life.

District 7: Casey Ellison

I smiled to myself as I took in the room. The white walls were littered with every type of weapon, and too many dummies to count.

I walked over and stood by Carter, who was on his own, separate from the careers. I poked his shoulder gently, but he still jumped under my touch. I held my hands up in surrender as he grinned at me, before punching my arm playfully.

"Not fair!" He shouted, but his hushed giggles ruined the sincerity of his voice.

Together we watched the other tributes filter into the training room. I could barely remember any of their names, but I knew their personalities well from watching the Reapings, a lot.

The girl from district 1, the one with long blonde hair, was queen witch, or something rhyming with that anyway. The boy, Parker I think, was naturally a comedian, and I noticed his cocky, confident attitude on stage. Both from 2 were confident and deadly, and raring to go.

District 3 didn't have much hope this year, with the small teenager, and poor 12 year old; his first reaping, and he couldn't even survive that. Neither from D4 struck me as typical careers, but then again, they both looked fully capable of winning.

5's fate was roughly the same as 3, with Steath who didn't look as though he had been outside in his life, and the girl was so small, her only advantage was that she might be able to hide. If that were only possible, though. The small morphling boy from District 6, as Carter and I called him, looked quite healthy and had a chance of surviving the bloodbath. The girl was shy, sweet and generally innocent. I wondered if that was part of the act, or if that was her true personality.

Elliot from 8 was everything, on paper, that a girl could want: Confident, handsome, friendly. But then again, with confidence comes arrogance, with good looks comes great responsibility, and though he looked friendly, not everyone is as they seem. The other tribute from D8 looked as though she could handle herself at least, even though I swore her hands hadn't stopped shaking since the Reapings.

Finn looked an okay kid, with a nice smile and easy attitude. His district partner, however, had already drawn attention to herself when she argued with the girl from 10 at the chariot rides, and her sarcasm would not help her get sponsors. Battler was of a strong build, and he stood at least a head above me. The girl looked as though she was ready to eat anyone in here alive, and it was obvious that she didn't get on with many people.

The boy from 11 looked as though he could defend himself as well as an ant could; he was a lot taller than I was, but his limbs were wiry and gangly. Sage was smiling, her face constantly happy and full of life. I was sad that that life would soon end, but she still stood a chance. The boy from 12 was sarcastic, and didn't seem to make friends easily, like some of the other tributes. Selena raised her eyebrows at something her district partner was saying, and made him laugh by her sarcastic reply. She seemed happy as well, but I think it was more to keep the tension in the air killing us all before the games had even started.

After a boring speech by a colourful Capitol woman, we were free to roam the whole room and different stations. I looked at Carter, and we headed towards the spear section, where a brutal looking career was sizing up twp deadly weapons. Carter and I had planned all of our training sessions before, deciding where we were going to go and definitely not to show off our strengths.

Therefore, we were staying away from particular stations.

I threw the spears across the room, and Carter clapped enthusiastically as it hit the dummy in the heart from 10 metres away. I smiled to myself; I wouldn't just have to rely on swords then. The girl career beside me, the one from 2, was glaring at me and my spear. I must have stolen her thunder or something.

"I wished I could throw like that..." KC said wistfully, and I choked back a laugh. Together we tried to hit the targets, with Carter not having as much success as I was. Somehow, I was enjoying the training, so far.

District 4: Sophia Sorenson

I surveyed the room around me in awe. The amount of weapons was unbelievable, and enough to equip a whole army, not just 24 teenagers. The running track was around 1200 metres in length, and there were a number of vines and fake branches coming down from the ceiling.

"Where do you want to go?" Storm asked from beside me, his voice not as gruff as I had expected. Our mentor had insisted that we trained together, and then possibly ally. Neither of us was completely sure, but were going along with the plan anyway.

We took a look through the herbs and plants books, but moved on swiftly, not wanting to waste our time.

We parted eventually, not wanting to draw attention to ourselves. I wondered the room aimlessly, trying to find someone remotely decent to talk to. I spotted two people leaning against a wall, reading through the poisonous plants book. I approached the two tributes, and recognised them as the boy and girl from 7.

I smiled as warmly as I could, and said, "Hey. I'm Sophia, District 4." They easily returned my smile.

"Klent Carter, from 7," the boy, Klent Carter, replied.

"And his glamorous tribute partner, Casey," the girl said cheerfully.

"How are you coping, with everything?" I ask hesitantly. I knew from experience that even thinking about going into the Games was enough to drive a person insane.

"We're dealing," Casey said, her smile still on her face. I decided I liked her, but I was still to figure out what I felt about the boy hovering beside her. I talked to the girl for a while, but Klent wondered off in search of a useful station.

The tribute I had being having a conversation with suddenly turned around, frustration clear on her beautiful features.

"Wait one second...Carter!" The little boy faced towards us, turning his back to the career he was talking to. Casey approached him and grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. She faced the boy from 2.

"Don't even try manipulating an innocent boy," the girl said warningly, glaring at him and his career pals.

"Says who?" Beldon asked, laughing to himself.

"Says. Me," Casey replied slowly and darkly, giving him a horribly evil smile, full of hate and possible threats. He backed away gradually, his hands up in mock surrender, although he did actually look scared for a moment.

I had a feeling that the innocent 15 year old from 7 had just made her first enemy. She span around on her heels, with Carter close behind her.

"Don't even try to ally with careers, it will just make my job a lot harder," I heard her whisper to her fellow tribute, pulling him through the crowd of teenagers.

"I won't," he said weakly as they came to greet me.

"I'm really sorry about that." Casey motioned to the boy beside me, who managed a quick hello, for the second time. We were talking about the other tributes, when she said,

"Klent Carter's my temporary little brother for a few-" She cut herself short, not wanting to say days and make him depressed, but saying weeks would be a bit too optimistic. "You know," I nodded at her silently, my eyes showing my understanding.

"So, Klent, how are you holding up?" I asked him good- naturedly. I smiled as kindly as I could up at him as he shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"It's Carter, and I'm okay I guess." But he didn't sound it now; he sounded miserable. He had reacted to his fellow tribute's mistake earlier in exactly the way she didn't want him too.

Casey studied him as her face fell, and her voice became serious. "Don't let these Games destroy who you are. If you have to die, at least you'll die knowing that you were yourself to the end. Yeah?"

"Yeah," Carter replied. "I'll try Casey."

* * *

What do you think? The training has started, and tributes have begun to reveal their hidden personalities, and hopefully by the end of the sessions you'll know everyone quite well by memory. Maybe just their personalities and not their names, like Casey does! As always, I'd love to know your favourite characters so far, and if the creators of characters love/hate how I did them.

For each chapter, I'm now doing a "Main Characters" list, so that you don't get confused or anything.

And yes, I'm very pleased that this chapter is longer than my others, but thoughts are needed on whether or not I should do short, medium or long chapters. And remember: read, review and enjoy!

*~Joy~*


	9. Training Part 2: Too little, too late

24 tributes fighting to improve their skills... 24 teenagers preparing for battle... 24 competitors in the 27th Hunger Games...wanting to win. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

Main Characters: Yoko Trainedge, Elliot Dean and Eko Raylor.

* * *

District 5: Yoko Trainedge

I stood and watched the other tributes filter into the big, open room, for the second time today.

I had listened to conversations and plans, and already had an idea about who was going to ally for the Games. The two from 1, Isabelle and Parker, and both from 2, Cassia and Beldon, and Elliot from 8 would form the usual career pack, and Sophia from 4 and the two from 7 would be an alliance, possibly Storm as well.

Selena and Eko, the two from 12, seemed to get along well, as did the two from District 9. The 14 year olds, Nicole and a type of herb, were smiling as they talked to each other. Everyone else was either talking to all of the other tributes or they were distancing themselves and ignoring the people in the room.

I was definitely choosing the second option.

I faded into the background, silently trying to improve my skills. I quickly gave up on using a bow, because the string was too hard to pull, and most of my strength was taken by just trying to pull it back. The one time I managed to do it, I had closed my eyes as the arrow landed dangerously close to my feet.

I had tried all weapons, and none had been a great success. My only chance now was to hide somewhere out of reach; I was going to attempt climbing. I had never done it before, and it hadn't looked easy. Therefore, I didn't have much hope of actually getting anywhere.

I reached a set of ropes, and pulled on them as I used every muscle in my weak arms to pull myself up. Slowly but surely, I was getting higher and higher, but I felt dizzy as I looked down below me.

What was it that people say? Never look down. What's another saying? Of course, too little, too late. And that was what crossed my mind as I watched the floor get nearer and nearer as I fell with a crash onto someone. I looked behind me; that someone was a career. That career happened to be the nastiest in the pack, and happened to be growling at me through gritted teeth.

District 8: Elliot Dean

Watching various tributes was amusing to say the least. The way some just wondered around, never actually doing anything or talking to anyone. Then the way that some deliberately pick fights with someone else, like the girls from 9 and 10 at the chariot rides. Childish, really.

Then there are others who actually try and improve their skills and knowledge, looking at different stations. Then the careers, who only visited to spear and knife stations, and basically showed off.

Part of me absolutely loved it. The other part was conscious that I would have to skill a lot of people in this room to win.

"Want to try wrestling?" Beldon asked me, in a voice so gruff it almost scared me, and we were allies. I would hate to be in others' minds, others that this District 2 tribute would want to kill.

"You're on," I said in a threatening tone. This was what I was looking forward to: one on one action.

I caught Beldon in a headlock, but somehow he twisted my arms behind my back and released his head from my grip. I kicked him just below the knee, and he jumped back in surprise. He knocked me to the ground as he shoved into me, and I rolled him back over again, trying to punch him.

He threw me off at the exact moment the girl fell from the ceiling, and landed on Beldon Scourn, deadliest career in the 27th Hunger Games.

The girl from 5 hit the boy from District 2 head on, pinning him to the ground.

Unfortunately, it made the twelve year old a target in the Games, because despite whatever reputation he already had, he would never live that down. Everyone was silent as the small girl lifted herself off of the career, still shaking from the impact, and fear.

Beldon's face was bright red, and you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Now _that_ is what I call entertainment," Eko from District 12 said, his voice dripping with humour. We all turned to him, but he just smiled cheekily, and shrugged his broad shoulders.

As if a signal had sounded, everyone began training again as though the incident hadn't happened. The little girl was standing, petrified, as she stared at Beldon with wide eyes.

She knew that looking down, right at that moment, was probably the biggest mistake of her short life.

District 12: Eko Raylor

Training was turning out to be more fun than I first thought.

Selena had been growing on me since the first moment on the train when she asked if I was mentally impaired because I didn't know my own name. Apparently she had been calling me for five minutes, but I was staring out of the window of the carriage, watching the different districts go by.

"So, loser, where to?" My partner asked from beside me, smiling. I smiled unconsciously back; it was a natural reflex for me now. I motioned to the crossbow station, but we were both absolutely useless.

Bows and arrows were next, and I was possibly even worse than I was with the crossbows. Selena was a lot better, getting virtually perfect aim and almost a bull's-eye every time.

"Hey: Eko. I think I see a spot of drama over there. Want to make it worse?" She said mischievously, smiling as she sauntered over to the climbing station where everyone was gathered. A young girl, only 12 or 13, was sitting on top of the brutal looking career.

I cringed away, and Selena looked sympathetically down at the girl, who hurried away and stood with her fist in her mouth. Beldon was fuming, his chest heaving up and down as the anger inside him build up. I could almost tell when he decided he would get his revenge in the Games, because he calmed down as much as it was possible for him.

"Now _that_ is what I call entertainment," I said, trying to break the solid ice. I smiled nervously, and shrugged my shoulders in apology. I turned away, not liking having so many eyes trained on me.

"Awkward..." Selena commented, and we laughed together as training began again. Everyone just returned to their stations, and the wordless chatter filled the air once more.

Our straight faces were back as I watched my District partner string arrow after arrow onto her bow. She aimed and pulled back with all her strength as her arrows hit the yellow target. Training did have its upsides.

* * *

Okay guys, what do you think? Good, brilliant, amazing, fantastic or option e: none of the above? Tell me please! Here a few of the answers to my random questions:

In the Chariot Rides, Kyrix was dressed as corn, which Peace674 got, well done! Also in the Chariot Rides, the person arguing with Lyli was Beatrix, so well done to JustSmileOn, who got it right!

In the movie quote, which no body sadly got, was "Smile and wave, guys, smile and wave," from Madagascar, with the penguins! I am ashamed that none of you got that one.

So, anyways, I know that we haven't focused on all of the characters yet, but by the Games come about I'm hoping you'll have a good idea about their personalities and such, but I still have one more chapter for training, and the interviews of course, so don't worry AT ALL! I'm so excited now, thanks everyone!

*~Joy~*


	10. Training Part 3: Wait and see

She's back...the Capitol girl with nothing to lose...watching the scores that could change and end lives forever...Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

Main Characters: Amelia Airhate and all tributes.

* * *

The Capitol: Amelia Airhate

I was sitting in my living room, watching the blank screen and preparing for the tributes' scores. Mother sat next to me, and I think she tried to smile as she turned towards me; it looked like a grimace because of her surgery to "look younger". I personally couldn't tell the difference, but it was what she wanted and we had the money.

Marylin sat on the other side of me, filing her perfect nails. She was my best- friend, and loved the Games as much as I did. We had watched every single reaping, chariot ride, training score, interview and game for 17 years and still going strong. We were going for a world record without even thinking about it.

Mother sighed as we waited, and then announced that she was going to have a bath, I think. It sounded something like that anyway, I just heard, "Imhm goim moo hame a bahhm, mell me wham heh scorem arem." The Botox seemed to be working its magic.

"Mary, do you want to try and guess the scores again this year?" I asked my friend, who lifted her head up to look at me quizzically.

"Of course!" She exclaimed, and we laughed at the fact I even had to ask. We wrote down what we thought on a piece of white, District 7 paper. The screen flickered, and Panem's national anthem played out to us through the big speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes' training scores!" Claudius Templesmith announced, his voice ringing out from the screams of the Capitol crowd. Marylin and I watched as faces appeared on the television screen.

District 1. Parker Simons' face popped out at us, his curly red hair falling over his bright green eyes, his smile wide and full of hope. A 9 flashed over his picture.

Isabelle Luca's beautiful features were smug and scornful as her picture appeared. A 9 was shining on top of her.

District 2. Beldon Scourn's evil looking face and piercing dark eyes scared me as they glared at me from the television screen. A 9 was sitting proudly on the screen.

Cassia Hester's pink lips were pulled up at the corners cheerfully as she was caught in the act of swinging her bright blonde hair over her shoulder. A 7 flashed over her picture.

District 3. Jem Hedrill's eyes were lowered and he was not smiling in his photograph. A 4 was shining on top of him.

Natalie Samson's hazel eyes were glinting with hope to survive, but a 3 was sitting sulkily on the screen.

District 4. Storm Marlinfield was caught smiling, and I had only seen his grin at the chariot rides. An 8 blazed over his picture.

Sophia Sorenson was smiling with her dark head tilted to the side, her cheeks red with a sense of achievement. A 5 was shining on top of her.

District 5. Steath O' Malley had his shoulders hunched, and he was looking away from the camera. A 2 was sitting shamefully on the screen.

Yoko Trainedge was attempting to smile, but it came out as a grimace. A 3 flashed over her picture.

District 6. John Colby had his head lifted up, daring anyone to make a remark about the dark circles under his eyes and the yellowness of his skin. A surprising 5 was shining on top of him.

Nicole Angel had a small smile on her face, her fringe just covering her eyes, the innocent look bringing tears almost to my eyes. A 6 also was sitting proudly on the screen.

District 7. Klent Carter Jackson's head was dipped down slightly, a shy look in his large green eyes. A 4 flashed over his picture.

Casey Ellison was beaming at the camera, her warm brown eyes twinkling with warmth and determination. A 9 was shining on top of her.

District 8. Elliot Dean's pearly white teeth shone, and there was a mischievous look in his sea green eyes. An 8 was also sitting proudly on the screen.

Cetera Jellon looked even smaller on camera, her amber eyes staring out at Panem. A 6 flashed over her picture.

District 9. Finn Lovegood looked proud of himself, and his score even surprised him. A 5 was shining on top of him.

Beatrix Stein's gaze was cool and calculating, but I sensed a touch of pain and kindness in her broken smile. Another 5 was sitting on the screen.

District 10. Battler Mason had his broad shoulders pushed back, and his dark red hair fell over his strangely warm eyes. A 9 flashed over his picture.

Lyli Hyrman had her dirty blonde eyebrows raised, and her brownish hair was pushed behind her ears. A 6 was shining on top of her.

District 11. Kyrix Fin was slouched in his seat, a defeated look in his eyes. A poor 4 was sitting on the screen.

Sage Amerato was her normal bubbly self, and you could imagine her bouncing up and down in her seat. A 6 flashed over her picture.

District 12. Eko Raylor was hiding behind his dark brown hair, his hard grey eyes just glaring at the camera. A 6 was, again, shining on top of him.

Selena Yodis had one eyebrow raised in surprise, her lips just pulled up at one side. Like her district partner, a 7 was sitting proudly on the screen.

One 2, two 3s, three 4s, four 5s, five 6s. Only two 7s, three 8s, and four 9s. We had gotten a lot of scores completely wrong, but some, like all of the low scores, we had gotten right.

"How did Casey get a 9, Amelia? That's more than a career!" Marylin exclaimed, looking in defeat at our sheet of paper. We had only marked her as a 6.

"How did Eko only get a 6? We had him down for an 8," I said, my eyes grazing over the same words.

"And I thought that Cassia would get more than a 7. I mean, she's a career. I wondered if she upset the Gamemakers," Mary said to me, before staring off into the distance. She was probably imagining their private training session.

"And Beldon only got a 9. I thought he would at least get an 11, so he probably did too," I told her, and she nodded in agreement. The careers' scores were not looking good this year.

"Maybe they'll be better in the Games though, to try and prove that they deserved a higher score," my friend said, which made a lot of sense. Most of the other scores we had gotten wrong by only one or two marks.

"Maybe," I said, trying to imagine the training, to be in front of the Gamemakers and showing off my talents. It seemed impossible. But now we just had to wait and see what the tributes had to say in the interviews.

Then the Games will truly begin.

* * *

What did you think? I'm sorry about any low training scores, I really hope you've run out of rotten tomatoes, because I don't think I'll have a big enough shield for them. Forgive me! In the Games, and interviews, people will talk about their private training sessions and their scores, so everything will make sense then...hopefully.

All of those who haven't told me who they're sponsoring, then I WILL make you sponsor my tribute, who WILL die in the bloodbath. Therefore, tell me please and start earning those sponsor points!

*~Joy~*


	11. Interview Part 1: Lights, camera, action

Now, 24 tributes face the whole of Panem...will real personalities be revealed...or will the act continue...Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem. These are the interviews.

Main Characters: Beldon Scourn, Storm Marlinfield and John Colby.

* * *

District 2: Beldon Scourn

I watched the tributes with a scornful gaze, picking out my targets before the Games had even begun. Casey Ellison would be the first to die, then I'll pick off Yoko and the other weaklings, so about 10 would be dead by the end of the bloodbath.

Suddenly, I felt my chances of winning were even higher than before, which meant there was now no doubt in my mind about who was going to win.

The others were fidgeting in their chairs, looking nervously out at the cameras and the Capitol crowd. Caesar was running his fingers through his bright yellow hair, and applying a bright red lipstick. I turned away in disgust; if this was what Capitol men were like, I was proud to be in District 2.

"Okay, we're live in 5...4...3." The camera guy held up 2 fingers then let one fall as the lights began to flash. The audience screamed as Caesar introduced the first tribute.

"So, Parker, what do you think of the other tributes so far?" The host asked, leaning forward.

"Well, in one word?" Parker replied, and the crowd went wild, because he answered Caesar's question with a question. They were so predictable.

"Of course!" He said eagerly, determined to get the gossip.

"Unique." The audience laughed, and looked at us. I glared back at them.

"So, Parker, there must be one, or more, lucky ladies rooting for you at home, is there not?"

"Not that I know of, unless I have a secret admirer somewhere-" His eyes swept across the crowd as though looking for someone, "-but I've never been in love." The Capitol people sighed, and looked apologetically in Parker's direction.

"Oh, really?" Caesar asked, his hand over his heart.

"Well, until reaping day, that is."

"You've been keeping secrets from us! And who's the lucky girl?" The host was virtually bouncing up and down on his chair; the first interview and they already had a brilliant tragic love story.

"I was watching the ceremonies after my own, and I saw her. I believe her name is Beatrix." The crowd gasped, and looked towards the District 9 tribute, who blushed and looked down at her feet.

The timer beeped, and Parker's 3 minutes to wow the audience was up.

I tuned out the noises when Isabelle came on stage. She was her usual self; spoiled, obnoxious and above everybody else. She was dressed in almost a ball gown, and it flowed outwards from her waist. The way she waved was like a queen waving to her servants, and I hated that.

I heard the timer, and I was already standing up to give the Capitol an interview of a life-time.

"So, Beldon, what's your strategy for this year's Games?" Caesar asked me, but I was sure he already knew the answer beforehand. I smiled as evilly as I could, looking out towards the camera and the rest of Panem.

"It's simple. Kill, and win." I looked back towards the host sitting opposite me, who coughed and shuffled his paper nervously.

"So, the angle is a brutal killing machine, am I right?"

"It's not just an angle, Caesar. It's a personality choice." I smiled again, and I could almost see the shivers of fear going down my opponents' spines. I thought about when the Games eventually started.

_Lights, camera, action. _

District 4: Storm Marlinfield

The career from D2 scared me a bit, with his rough and short sentences and the evil glint in his eyes. Cassia Hester was funny and sarcastic, but showed she was a killer anyway; a typical girl career. All through the District 2 interviews my palms were sweating and my face felt hot in the light.

I knew that I was next, soon to face Panem.

I watched Jem Hedrill walk silently off the stage only 30 seconds into his interview, and back to his seat. The host looked shocked, but carried on with the Natalie's spotlight moment. I only listened to the end, as the countdown to mine was approaching.

"So, Natalie, why did you volunteer? We don't get many people volunteering from District 3 anymore, let alone for someone you don't even know," Caesar asked the small girl who looked only 13, but I knew to be at least sixteen.

"I did it for my father, to make him proud of me," she replied as the Capitol sighed again, and tears fell down her pale cheeks.

"Everything I do is for you, papa! I will come home; I will make you proud to call me your daughter!" She called to the camera before her 3 minutes were up.

Caesar wiped the corners of his eyes with a tissue, before calling my name, like an animal to a slaughter house.

"Storm! Come on up!" The host shouted again, and I wiped my hands on my slacks. I smiled briefly at Caesar, but inside I was grimacing. I had been fine in the Chariot Rides, where I concentrated instead on comforting Sophia, but now, I had no- one there to help and I needed to be selfish.

"So, Storm, how's life at home?" He asked me, and I almost sighed out loud. This was a question I can answer.

"It's fine. I live with my parents, and my two sisters, Ellanor and Aqua." I waved at the camera, knowing that they were watching me right now.

"And do you get on with your siblings?" Caesar probed, leaning forward like he had done for all of the tributes before me.

"Of course. I look up to Ellanor, and I'd do anything for Aqua. She's got all of us wrapped around her little finger." I could see the whole crowd smile at that as they imagined my little sister, now growing up without her brother.

"And is there anyone else waiting for you?" He asked me, twitching his sunshine yellow eyebrows.

"No," I answered quickly, careful not to look in her direction. But I did answer truthfully: there was no one else waiting for me at home. I had the person I loved most sitting right there, in that room.

"A bit quick to answer there, Storm. Is it one of your fellow tributes?" Caesar asked as the Capitol audience gasped. I could almost see myself turn deep red as the blush crept up my cheeks, but I continued to play with the crowd.

"Maybe," I said, almost scared that looking at her would give the game away.

I suddenly needed to see her chocolate brown eyes, and before I could stop myself, I was turning towards her. My deep blue eyes met hers, and she stared back, bewilderment clear on her beautiful features. I smiled slightly, trying to reassure her that everything was fine now, everything would be okay. She was just frozen though, as though she didn't believe it and she was bracing herself for a fall.

I didn't look at Caesar, or the crowd, or the cameras as I said,

"I'm in love with Casey Ellison." Everyone remained silent, as the cameras continued to roll. The spotlight continued to blind me, and I walked towards my seat just before I heard the bell announcing the end of my torture.

_Lights, camera, action. _

District 6: John Colby 

After the astonishing revelation from Storm, the buzzer sounded and he was forced back into his seat. Casey was still in shock, staring blankly at the chair the boy just left.

The girl from District 4 was now coming on stage to hold her interviews, and give her thoughts on the unlikely pair. She was wearing a lush ball gown, not too different from Isabelle's, with alternating strands of different shades of blue and green.

Like her chariot, it made her look like she was walking on water, giving the illusion that she shimmered like the liquid.

"What do you think of Storm and Casey? Was it unexpected?" Caesar asked her, his hands gripping the armrests of his seat.

"I think it's adorable, and so sad. I did know about it; once you watch the way Storm talks to and moves around Casey, it's as obvious as a chicken in District 1," the young girl replied, smiling at the host.

"Do you like your District partner? Do we see an alliance on the horizon?"

"That would be telling, Caesar. But, I do know that Casey's like an older sister to me, like she is with a lot of the younger tributes, and we're definitely allies." Sophia sounded so sure of herself, it was hard to disagree.

"And what about you? You're a very beautiful girl; is anyone waiting at home for his lovely lady to return?"

"Unfortunately not. But you know, of course I'm just a pretty face. And then the Games begin." The timer sounded, and the tribute walked back to her seat.

Steath's interview just convinced me more that he will die in the bloodbath, or at least the first day. He was bland, and lacked enthusiasm. You only had to look at him to know that he lost hope the moment his name was called at the Reapings.

Yoko's interview outfit was similar to her Reapings' one: a white dress with subtle silver sparkles and intricate lace designs, and small black ballet flats. She didn't smile as she approached the host, and her hands hung limply at her sides. To me, she was the definition of defeat.

"So, Yoko, how do you feel you'll do in the Games? Are you aiming to win?" A haunted look came over the small girl's brown eyes, and she started rocking back and forth. At first I couldn't hear what she was saying, then her whispers became louder.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die!" Yoko yelled the last sentence, her head bowed in her hands. Peacekeepers came on stage to lead the 12 year old girl back to her seat, where she continued to rock, and the tears still flowed freely down her pale cheeks.

I was next.

"Hello John, take a seat! Now, tell me about your past. Who is John Colby?" Caesar asked me, a warm smile on his face. I knew he had been given the questions that people at the top already knew what I was going to say, and I hated the control they have over me.

"I live with my parents, John and Rita, who are both morphling addicts." The crowd gasped in shock, but I continued. "My neighbour, Susan, has always tried to steer me down the right path, and is basically always there to help me when I need it." Caesar nodded sympathetically, and let me go on.

"When I was born, I had morphling in my system, so I was automatically drawn to the drug, and started having withdrawal symptoms whenever I didn't have it." I swallowed loudly, and admitted what I never had aloud before.

"I too am a morphling addict, born and raised."

"It must have been hard for you to admit that." The host told me what I already knew, but I nodded anyway. The buzzer bleeped, and I quickly retreated to my seat, where I could watch other tributes and not be part of the action, just like I will in the Games.

Nicole fidgeted nervously beside me as her name was called.

"And now we have Nicole Angel!" Caesar announced, and the crowd clapped politely as my fellow district partner took her place on the hot seat.

She was wearing a medium length emerald dress, with hints of blue and grey to match her eyes. A silver anklet was around her slim ankle, and bangles hung from her arms.

"So, Nicole, are you going to live up to your name? What's your strategy that will hopefully win you the crown?"

"I guess the only thing I can plan to do is survive. If I lay out a strategy, there's more of a chance it'll go wrong. I'm more of a see how it goes person, rather than the type of person who plans ahead," she replied, still smiling her way through.

"And what about your family? How do they feel about you entering the Games?"

"My parents, Herb and Aloe, were very upset and I miss them already. I'm the oldest sibling, so I usually look after my sisters when my parents are at work, busy keeping food on the table."

"Of course. And is there a handsome boy waiting for you in District 6?" Nicole blushed, and ducked her head before replying,

"No, I'm currently single." She put emphasis on the word currently, and then looks out at the audience. She shook her head, and returned to her seat beside me as the beep on the buzzer sounded.

They turned off the cameras for a moment, giving Caesar a chance to reapply his bright red lipstick and smooth down his yellow hair before they started rolling again.

_Lights, camera, action. _

* * *

What do you think? Good, bad, terrible, absolutely fantastic and exactly the way you imagined it? Well, now the interviews are underway, and the cliff-hangers will start to appear at the end of your chapter...you have been warned.

Thanks for all your support and reviews, I will be adding up sponsor points very soon, so I'm not looking forward to the daunting task ahead of me. Good luck, as always, and may the odds be ever in your favour!

*~Joy~*


	12. Interview Part 2: Can you keep a secret?

Shock revelations…hidden feelings exposed for everyone to see…yet some still remain deep inside…will being faced in the interviews change that? Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

Main character: Beatrix Stein.

* * *

District 9: Beatrix Stein 

Klent Carter from 7 was next up to take the plunge into the icy waters of facing Panem. He didn't look small, in the physical sense anyway, but something about him made me truly notice the age gap. The way he walked, the way he looked behind him at Casey for reassurance, and the way his eyes darted to the side.

Maybe he was just nervous. Maybe it was just me, but I thought he looked young.

"Klent Carter! What should we call you? Klent? Carter?" Caesar asked in his all too cheery voice, smiling at the scared little, defenceless boy in front of him.

"Just call me KC," he replied, struggling to keep a smile on his face.

"So, KC, that was pretty spectacular at the Reapings. Why don't you tell me about your sisters?" The host asked kindly, tilting his head to the side as Klent Carter coughed nervously, and fiddled with his hands.

"I have four: Valerie, Shay, Cecil and Lena. Lena's only eight, and doesn't really understand the Games, or why I had to go to the Capitol." The crowd sighed as the tears were on the verge of falling in his green eyes.

"What about your parents?" Caesar continued, probing the poor boy for information.

"Their names are Jason and Tammi, and my dad is a blacksmith. He's hardworking and loves his job, even though he wishes he could earn a bit more." They carried on talking about Klent Carter and his home life and his family when the buzzer announced the end of his interview, and the start of Casey's torture.

"Casey, Casey, Casey!" Caesar sung happily to her as she took her seat. She smiled tolerantly back, but her knuckles were white against the arms of her chair.

"Caesar, Caesar, Caesar," she sung back, her voice slightly wavering.

"Doesn't she look amazing today? Do you agree?" The crowd nodded their heads vigorously, and Casey twirled in her deep red dress, with leaves patterned into the fabric. She sat shakily back down, and fiddled with the golden bracelet on her arm.

"Now, Casey, what about Storm? It's the question in everybody's minds; is the feeling mutual?"

"Caesar, can you keep a secret?" She replied, looking around as if to see if anyone was within earshot, but of course, the whole of Panem could hear her.

"Of course! What is it?" The host answered back, leaning towards her as the hope of gossip grew ever stronger.

"I never believed in love. Any type at all. Love at first sight, true love, people in love. I never understood it." The crowd gasped and turns towards Storm who, like Casey was when he had his interview, was frozen to the spot.

"But why? Why on earth would you think love didn't exist?" Caesar asked, shocked.

"I did love. I loved my parents, I loved my brother, I loved my best friend and I loved my sister. But then, they took whatever will I had left to love with them to their graves. That's why I couldn't love; because when you love, you also lose." Casey looked towards Storm, and said, with emotion thick in her voice,

"But you see, Caesar, times have obviously changed." The audience cheered, as the host wiped tears from his orange eyes. Casey smiled, and with no one to hold her back, she walked hastily but reluctantly back to her seat, her golden curls bouncing.

She watched Storm from her place off-stage, and he stared back, as though they can communicate without the use of words. I knew vaguely what that was; love at first sight, true love, and they were people in love. The buzzer rung out over the noise, and the crowd's noise dimmed to utter silence.

"Elliot Dean!" The host announced, tears still flowing from his eyes. The District 8 tribute approached the stage, his smile as bright as the spotlight.

"So, Elliot, what's your strategy for this year's Games?" Caesar asked, his yellow eyebrows raised. I wondered how he dyed them; it seemed impossible. I just knew that they looked the colour in between sunshine, egg yolk, and something that could glow in the dark.

"Make strong alliances. Stay with them as long as I can, and then...who knows? Make it out of the arena not in a body bag." They continued on like this for another two minutes, and the crowd were cheering for this tribute from D8, with his winning smile and golden hair.

Without warning, he threw himself into the crowd, and they carried him away in a sea of hands all wanting to touch this possible victor. Peacekeepers broke through the crowd and ordered Elliot down, the mischievous grin still on his face.

"Cetera Jellon, come on up!" The host announced, and I wondered if his smile is surgically stuck to his face, or if it just naturally can't disappear.

The girl walked on stage, her head raised in determination. She had a short green skirt on, making her look younger and more innocent. "Cetera! So, how are you coping here in the Capitol?" Caesar asked her, trying not to notice her shaking hands that gripped each other on her lap.

"I'm doing okay. I learnt a lot of things in training. But soon the Games will begin, and there will be no such thing as a practise shot."

"True, true. Tell me about your family. Are they eagerly awaiting your return back in District 8?"

"I'm sure my brothers will be worrying non- stop about me, even though they know I can take care of myself."

"Of course!" Caesar replied, and then gestured back to her original seat as the timer sounded.

"And now we have...Finn Lovegood!" Finn approached the hot seat, his hands casually in his trouser pockets. He smiled easily to the crowd, his mousy brown hair just flopping over his eyes. He shook Caesar's hand, and then took his seat opposite the host.

"So, Finn, how's life in District 9? Living up to your expectations?"

"Of course! I live with my aunt and uncle-" he waved enthusiastically to the cameras before finishing his sentence. "- who are probably watching me and telling me not to put my hands in my pockets, and that it's a bad habit."

The audience laughed, and continue to watch the banter carry on between the two people. And they talked like they were old friends playing catch up with one another, telling each other jokes and saying how their families were. It was entertaining to watch.

"Finn, you're time is up!" Caesar said unexpectedly, gesturing to the timer.

"Wow, over already? Time really does fly when you're having fun," he commented, and as he took his seat beside me. I detected a second meaning behind his cheery words.

"And, drum roll please...we have Beatrix Stein!"

"Is anyone waiting for you at home? Anyone we should know about?" The host asked, and I quivered slightly in my chair. I knew he would ask it, but it was still hard to hear it out loud.

"Let's just say that if I get out alive, then yes, possibly. My best friend, Lysander," I said, trying to sort everything out in my head.

I loved Lysander, didn't I? Parker was not coming into this family picture, I hardly knew him. But did I want to? This was just too confusing. I held my head in my hands, before looking back up at Caesar.

"Beatrix, how are you coping with the epic love triangle that is appearing?" He asked, desperate for the hot gossip on Murder Weekly. In this year's episode: look into the life of an innocent looking girl, crush the District 1 boy's dreams, make people cry their sorry hearts out, and enter our competition for fame and fortune! If you lose, you die. Next year's edition: Can Caesar's lips possible have anymore surgery? Vote in our poll.

"It isn't much of a love triangle, seeing as I don't really know Parker that well." I replied curtly, silently telling him to move onto another subject.

"And what's your strategy for this year's Games?"

"I don't really have one, apart from survive of course. More things can go wrong if you have everything planned out, in my book anyway. I'm more of a keep going, don't plan ahead, and see how it goes kind of person. I just wait until it's staring me in the face, I punch it, and then carry on walking. Whatever 'it' is."

I heard the buzzer, but my head was miles away. Thinking of Parker, Lysander, the Hunger Games, my friends and family, my home district, of the other tributes, and finally, how and why I put Parker first in that list in my head.

They always say that the Games change people. They just never say that changing would be so hard, or so dramatic.

* * *

The interviews are not over yet! I know I've only done 3 districts in this chapter, but one particular district is in the spotlight in the next, and they need room for words!

Romances, romances...young love, what are we going to do with you? Those of you who were expecting another revelation in this chapter (cough I couldn't think of cough a username cough) I have moved it into the sense of mystery...Is there a couple yet to be revealed? Why yes, yes there is. Just wait and see!

I hope you liked this chapter, and I should be updating soon! May the odds be ever in your favour!

*~Joy~*


	13. Interview Part 3: Giving the game away

The last leg...the last moment to appeal for survival...the last time that these 24 tributes will not be fighting for their lives...these are the last interviews. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

Main Characters: Selena Yodis and Eko Raylor.

* * *

District 12: Eko Raylor

"Ready?" Selena asked me, her hand gripping onto mine. I nodded slowly, and we headed towards the lift as our intertwined fingers unwound from each other.

The others in the lift were Sophia, Casey, Klent Carter, Finn, and Isabelle. The interviews were about to be underway, and every one of us was shaking.

I looked down at what I was wearing; a white dress shirt, a thin black tie and black trousers. It reminded me of the clothes you would wear to a funeral, if you had the money, that is.

"Carter, seriously, stop it!" Casey shouted suddenly as the lift began to move again. Klent Carter stopped running his fingers nervously through his brown hair, and looked sheepishly down at his feet. Sophia giggled, and received another death glare from her ally.

They were acting like a little family, with Casey as the mother or older sister. They all smiled apologetically in our direction, and we all returned their grins.

"Is there going to be a catfight before the Games even begin?" Sel asked, stretching out her hand to shake the District 7's. Casey obliged, and looked around uncertainly.

"Better not be; our stylists would have a fit." Most people in the elevator burst out laughing, with Isabelle being the only exception. We all turned silent as her icy gaze fell on us, and we all coughed nervously.

I got a first, proper look at Selena's outfit. She was wearing a long red dress the colour of blood, and on her feet were black pumps. The strands of red were clearly visible in her long, dark hair. Her lips were red, and her cheeks were pale. It was the look of someone who was forced to have given up, but was still secretly fighting inside.

"Did anyone see the little girl in training? She fell onto Beldon," Finn commented, and everyone hung their heads; poor Yoko wouldn't make it through the bloodbath, not with Beldon hunting her down.

We were silent as the lift came to a halt at ground level, and we piled out. We moved into a small prep room, and had the last of our makeup put on and our hair had one last chance to be styled.

"Okay, tributes: get out there and win the show!" An assistant told us gleefully, gesturing to the small device in her ear. She talked into the speaker, telling the crew that we were ready to go. We filed out in line to our seats just behind the stage, in full view of the audience.

I looked at Selena, who was shaking beside me. I grabbed her hand briefly, and looked into her icy blue eyes, attempting to comfort her. I thought it worked because she leant back in her chair, and her hands stopped quivering.

That was when I finally realised the significance of our outfits; I was already mourning her death.

The message is that the Games have already killed her. She must have noticed the same time as me, because our hands locked together, and I told myself that that wasn't true. One of us would make it out alive of the arena, even if it meant killing the kind family from 4 and 7. Even if it meant ending the life of charismatic Finn from 9, or murdering ice hard Isabelle in cold blood.

"We're ready in 5...4...3..." he motioned the number two with his fingers, and let one fall, and then a flash of light, and the interviews began.

They went quickly, too quickly, and soon the District 10 boy approached the stage. How could 18 people have already been in the hot seat, faced with the whole of Panem?

"And now we have Battler Mason!" Caesar announced, and I swore that his smile was physically unable to leave his face.

"Battler, are you going to live up to your name?" He asked as soon as the tribute took his seat.

"I definitely hope so." The host seemed unfazed by his short answer, and sped on.

"You look like you can. Can we see an alliance with the careers in the near future?"

"I don't think so, sorry. I'm more of a stand- alone kind of guy." Battler answered, and the honesty in his voice was unbelievable. He didn't look like he was trying to get sponsors, just trying to survive through the next 3 minutes of his life.

"I'm sure you are, but is there a lady out there that might change that?"

"I don't know yet; you'll have to wait," Battler said, smiling for the first time at the crowd. You could practically hear the Capitol girls swooning. The timer dinged, and the tribute's answer was left hanging in people's minds.

District 12: Selena Yodis

"Lyli Hyrman, come on up!" Caesar said cheerfully, pointing at Lyli and then the plush red interview chair. She smiled ruefully and briefly at the host, before collapsing in the chair.

Her dress was simple and black, and brought out the black ring around her hazel eyes. She raised an eyebrow at Caesar, telling him to get on with it.

"So, Lyli, what is your strategy in the Games; any allies?"

"I don't know, but you see Caesar, I hate liars, and backstabbers, and cocky people. I don't know who to trust other than myself, and that's not saying much," the district 10 tribute replied, with a cock of her head.

"I see. So you prefer to walk alone?"

"Not necessarily, but I just never feel safe when someone's standing behind me." They carried on for a while longer, and then Lyli returned to her seat only three places away from mine.

"District 11, this is your moment to shine!" Caesar said and motioned for Kyrix to join him on stage. He shuffled his feet nervously, and came to sit opposite Caesar.

"Kyrix, hello! Now tell me about yourself. We want to know who Kyrix Fin _really _is," the host said, building a sense of suspense in the audience.

"I can't really tell you; that would be giving the game away," the tribute replied cautiously, and the crowd laughed.

"Of course! How silly of me!" Caesar hit his forehead with his hand, and carried on. "How would you feel if you won the Games?"

"I want to prove to my family that I'm worth something, and if I do that, then yes, I'll be extremely happy."

"Kyrix, your time is up! Sage, it's your turn in the spotlight!" When Sage came on, it was like looking at meadow of flowers.

She had on a silky lavender dress made out of flower petals that came down to just below her knees, and dewdrops were resting on the petals; frozen in time. The sleeves reached only a few inches down her thin arms, and a silver necklace was clearly visible. A tiara of white roses sat on top of her head, and her shoes were a simple pair of tap shoes.

I envied her; my blood red dress just reminded me of the Hunger Games, but hers reminded me of back home in District 12, amongst the flowers in the meadow.

I missed it there.

"Tell me about your token. I gift from a boyfriend, maybe?" Sage grinned and blushed bright red as she stared down at her black pumps.

"No. Just a friend; a best friend." She waved at the cameras eagerly, knowing that her friend would be watching at that exact moment. She was probably imagining him waving back to her, through the television screen.

"Oh, okay..." Caesar said, his sentence implying that there was more to their relationship than the 14 year old was letting on.

"No, really! We're like brother and sister, so similar but so different." Sage laughed and smiled, looking up at the host through her eyelashes. Her interview went on, and she seemed warm and cheery, a ray of light in the dreaded Games.

It was over quickly, and my district partner also made his way onto the stage. I looked up at him, trying to show more adoration in my eyes, but he didn't turn my way again.

"Eko Raylor! How's the Capitol treating you?"

"It's okay, I guess. We're waited on hand and foot, though," he replied with a movement of his left hand.

"Is that a bad thing?" The host asked incredulously, and Eko laughed softly.

"I don't know, it's just that I don't like relying on other people."

"Is that so? What about your district partner, Selena?" Caesar asks, and I swore that he knew everything. Nothing escaped his orange eyes.

"She's amazing, really. We get on so well, it's unreal," Eko said with a rare smile, and looked quickly back at me.

"Amazing? That's quite the compliment," The host said, twitching his yellow eyebrows.

"Isn't it just?" He replied, not taking his grey Seam eyes off mine. The buzzer sounded and the crowd moaned, wanting to know more about his feelings. And so did I.

"Miss Yodis! Come and take the hot seat!" Caesar announced to us, and I felt my feet moving towards the stage. I couldn't say I was in shock, like Casey was, but I felt half way between confused and...relieved? I couldn't sort out my head, and the jumble inside of it.

"Sel! Can I call you Sel? What do you think of Eko?" He fired the questions at me, like a hunter shooting his rifle at an already wounded animal.

"I like Eko. A lot. He's sweet, sarcastic and a bit shy, like me." I couldn't help thinking of how those words go together: Selena, sweet, sarcastic, shy, Seam. Everything to do with us.

"Really? And how much do you think he likes you?" Not this question, I begged Caesar in my head.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask him." I smiled then, looking back at my district partner. He never was the type of person who liked to smile, but it seemed like I had converted him.

With no one and nothing to hold me back, I flung myself into his arms. I almost caught him by surprise, but he still managed to grip me tight. I weaved my fingers through his dark hair, and he does the same to me. The Games seemed a long, long way away now, but I knew that they were fast approaching.

Only 24 hours until we stood in the arena for the first time. 24 hours until 24 tributes fought to the death.

* * *

What do you think? The Games are about to begin, people are about to die, and you will see it all. I hope you liked this chapter, and I'll definitely be updating soon! Thanks for all your support!

Just a point: I only get about 3 or 4 reviews for each chapter! Where is everyone? You don't just make my day if you review; you also get more sponsor points! If you want me to carry on, I'm afraid I'm going to need more reviews. Don't let me stop now!

*~Joy~*


	14. The Bloodbath Part 1: Come and get it

When 24 tributes are faced with the cornucopia...will it change them...when 24 tributes fight for their lives...will they survive? Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

Main Characters: All 24 tributes...this is the start of the Hunger Games... be prepared.

* * *

Got to keep fighting. Got to stay alive. Got to make it out alive. I have to win, I have to win. Got to keep fighting, even if I'm only inches away from death.

I looked left and right, and smiled slyly to myself. An ally on one side, and opponent on the other. These Games were too easy, so far.

I wanted to win, and to do that, I had to spill some blood. This was the bloodbath after all, and people were destined to die today. I was destined to be one of the killers. I was Isabelle Luca, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, and grinned evilly at the person opposite me. Cassia smiled back, if a little shakily, and I nodded to Isabelle beside me. We had a plan, an unspoken agreement.

One of the weaklings was beside me, but I already knew who my first kill would be, and she was standing only 4 people to my left. If I murdered someone in cold blood, so what? At least I'd be able to live to tell my tale. I was Beldon Scourn, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, and almost screamed right there and then. I was standing in between two deadly careers, both able to plunge a knife into my heart before I could say goodbye to my father.

I looked across at my district partner, who looked as scared as I felt. I realised then that everyone was standing opposite their fellow district partner. Boy, girl, boy, girl. District 1, District 2, District 3. I went around the circle in my head, but really I was just biding my time. I was Natalie Samson, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, and was pretty pleased with who I saw standing beside me. The girls from 3 and 5 looked ready to run away from the fight, not to it. Hopefully they would not be the ones to kill me, and I was sure that I would not be the ones that would kill them in cold blood.

I was sure that I could never kill anybody else, but I looked at Casey, who was standing 2 people to my left, still too far away. I would kill to save her. I was Storm Marlinfield, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, and knew that my days were numbered. I stood next to a career, maybe not bloodthirsty, but definitely strong enough to snap my neck in a heartbeat. I knew that life as I knew it would soon be coming to a disastrous end. Beldon would be after me too, because if looks could kill, then I would be dead a thousand times over.

I already counted myself as number, a figure, in the statistics of the Hunger Games, added to the 418 who had died before me. I would not join the other 26 in victory. I was Yoko Trainedge, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, and I felt my hopes soar, only to drop again. Yoko, I could deal with. But Casey? Nobody knew what she was capable of; nobody knew how she got that 9 in training. I just had to wait as the seconds ticked by, tick, tock, tick, tock, counting the minutes to my death. But could it be hours; days?

I would have to wait, and just concentrate on the circle around the cornucopia, the other 23 tributes out for my blood. You vant my blood? I thought in a Dracula accent. Well, come and get it. I was John Colby, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right and my heart dropped. Klent and Sophia were too far away for me to run to them, but Storm could look after himself, I hoped. I didn't want to kill, and looking at the other tributes' petrified faces only confirmed that more.

I had to get them to run, far away from here, away from the danger that was close approaching. Then my eyes landed on Elliot, standing beside me. He was a career, wasn't he? I felt something inside of me, something I hadn't felt for over a year. I needed to protect and avenge. I was Casey Ellison, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, smiling to myself. I saw the other careers gearing themselves up for the fight ahead, and I felt a need in my bones to grab a knife from the pile in front of me, and feel it hit warm flesh.

But it wasn't that I was blood-thirsty; I just wanted to live, I felt a need to survive. It was my goal in life, and I wasn't going to give up when I was so close to winning, in my mind. I was Elliot Dean, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, and without thinking about it, looked for Parker. There were three people in between us, and I couldn't see his ever-changing eyes. I was next to the District 8 career, and the strong looking D10 tribute.

I liked to think I stood a chance, but thoughts in the back of my mind disagreed. There was a big chance I wouldn't make it out of this bloodbath alive, but I had to hope. I was Beatrix Stein, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, and then scanned the remaining tributes for Cetera. She was ten people to my left; too far away for me to be of any help to her. I hoped that she wouldn't go to the cornucopia; that she would just run for her valuable life, but she was always stubborn.

I just had to make sure I got to her first, rather than any careers uncomfortably close to her. I was Battler Mason, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, and immediately started to panic. Battler and the boy from 12? I had to hope that killing me was the last thing on their minds. I looked hastily around for Nicole, my ally and only true friend in the Games, and found she was 6 tributes away from me. It seemed like no alliances were close to each other in these Games.

I looked into the bloodthirsty eyes of some of the careers opposite me, and realised my mistake; it did not at all help my nerves. I was Sage Amerato, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, and breathed out in relief. I only had one career next to me, not two like I was expecting, being as paranoid as I was. Sel was opposite me, almost within my reach. Almost. Near, but yet so far.

I silently told her to run, to make it out of the bloodbath without spilling a drop, hers or others. I thought I saw her shake her head side to side very slowly and slightly, but it was too subtle for me to be sure. For me to be sure that the girl I loved would make it out alive. I was Eko Raylor, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, and breathed a sigh of relief, much like the boy beside me. I was only next to one other career; it would be easy for me to sneak away. Cassia wouldn't notice me; she would be too focused on the Games, like I should be. But my only thought was of my allies, Beatrix and Finn, but mainly the innocent looking girl from District 9.

The thoughts were running freely through my head now, passing through but not entirely stopping. I was Parker Simons, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right gleefully, my smile lighting up my pale face. I was next to my ally and the weak boy from District 3; this would be a lot easier than I thought.

I was glad that I was in a pack with Isabelle and Beldon, because they looked ready to kill, and kill in numbers, not just one little tribute. No, they were going in for blood. I was just fighting to survive, and if I had to take a few others out to do that, so be it. I was Cassia Hester, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, and felt fear rise in my throat. I saw the cornucopia glinting proudly in the sunlight, and the ring of tributes around it. Some looked raring to go, some looked frightened, some looked nervous, some had a bloodthirsty look in their eyes.

I was standing next to a girl career, who looked excited about becoming a murderer. More careers were opposite me; I didn't think I even had a chance. I was Jem Hedrill, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, and saw KC only 2 people away from me. Maybe we could escape together, run towards the mountains in front of us, but Casey's face flashed into my mind. We couldn't leave her, couldn't risk her life for our own.

My eyes met hers from across the circle, and they brimmed with tears that never fell. She nodded at me, and then the area behind my head. She was telling me to run, telling me to get out whilst I could, but I couldn't think. I had to go where my legs would take me. I was Sophia Sorenson, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, and wanted nothing more than to curl up in one of the caves and hide there until it was all over, until I could go home.

I knew that that would never happen, that I would have to fight for my life. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't simply trade someone else's life for my own, unwillingly. No, I would live and die in this arena, I was sure. I was Steath O' Malley, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right and felt instantly reassured. I had the boys from 5 and 7 beside me, who looked just as scared as I was. No careers were near me, or after me, so I was safe, for now. However, the moment I would run to the cornucopia would be the moment that danger would hit, and hit hard.

I searched the ring of sacrifices for Sage, but found her too far away for me to help her, and vice versa. I could smell the fear in the arena and it made me feel strange, bubbling to the point of nausea. I was Nicole Angel, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, but couldn't decide how I felt about my placing. I wasn't next to any careers, but I didn't know what the girls beside me were capable of. I just had to wait and see how the game unfolded.

I locked eyes with Casey, and it was obvious she wanted me to run, run with Sophia to the mountains. I wanted to, but I would have to wait and see if other tributes got in my way, and if it was the best decision. I was Klent Carter Jackson, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, and saw that the two opponents beside me were not out for my blood, they just wanted to keep theirs inside of them. Battler was almost opposite where I was standing, and my district partner turned deadly career was directly across from me in the circle. I shuddered, and turned away to look at the arena.

Nothing made sense in my head though, and I couldn't process what I was seeing. I was Cetera Jellon, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, suddenly nervous that my allies weren't near me. They were in the other half of the ring of tributes, and I felt the sweat drip from my forehead. The girl beside me was scowling, and I shied away.

They always said that the Games were different every year, that there was no winning strategy throughout the years. I just had to hope that I came out on top, this time. I was Finn Lovegood, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, and was pleased to find that only one small boy was in between me and Selena. Eko was opposite, looking at us intently, and I nodded at him. I would run to the cornucopia and get what I could, as I was the fastest out of our trio, and the District 12 tributes would guard me.

I just hoped that they would watch my back, and not stab it. I was Lyli Hyrman, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, and immediately regretted my decisions about alliances. I could see other tributes making eye contact from across the circle, silently getting plans together. I was on my own, and no one would protect me. I was on my own, and no one would miss me when the arrow entered my heart, when the knife scraped against my throat, and the spear pierced my stomach.

I was alone in the Hunger Games, and it was not a good position to be in. I was Kyrix Fin, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I looked left and right, and found my allies in good positions. Lyli was only one tribute away, and Eko was opposite me, where I could watch him. Our eyes met, and we held our gaze for almost that whole, fateful minute. We broke away at the last second, and prepared ourselves for the bloodbath.

Watch out Capitol, because I was not going down without a deadly fight, and if I did, then I was taking as many people as possible with me. I was Selena Yodis, tribute in the 27th Hunger Games.

I watched the circle, the endless twitching of eyes and hands, the tributes already raring to go.

Blood was about to be spilt...in an arena of ice cold snow. The snowflakes started to fall, and I fully took in the tributes' outfits. They all had a red jacket on, that looked like it might help protect them from the cold snow that was falling, and black trousers to store the heat. They all wore a plain white t-shirt, and black boots. Unfortunately, the colours showed up easily against the white fluff.

Mountains were dotted around the rim of the arena, and the rest was just uneven ground, the cornucopia, and a whirlpool. I had never seen anything like it before in the Games, just a lake, but it twisted around in circles and made my head spin. I was Amelia Airhate, viewer of the 27th Hunger Games.

* * *

The tributes have entered the arena...soon the bloodbath will begin. Will your tribute survive to face another day in hell? Or will they perish in the snow?

I had to do this chapter from multiple POVs, because I had all of their thoughts in my head, and I really liked it this way. Do you agree? The Games won't be like this though, so I hope it isn't all too confusing!

The arena has been revealed, but is there something else hidden under the snow? And could the whirlpool be more than just an innocent lake? The answer? Yes, of course it is.

Wow, really long chapter...I'm so proud of myself! I'll definitely update every weekend, and I'll see if I can even do some on weekdays as well! This is my main focus, so it won't be neglected! Tell me what you thought in a wonderful review pretty please! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!

*~Joy~*


	15. The Bloodbath Part2: Tell them I'm sorry

24 competitors...24 children just trying to survive...who's blood will be spilt...in the bloodbath. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

Main characters: Casey Ellison, Yoko Trainedge, Beldon Scourn, Steath O' Malley, Isabelle Luca and Jem Hedrill.

* * *

District 7: Casey Ellison

I never saw it coming. I barely moved an inch before the fist swung out and hit me right in the jaw. I stumbled backwards, and faced my opponent. He didn't even have a weapon, but I didn't think he needed one. His strength alone was enough to snap my neck.

He knocked me onto the ground, and he sneered at me as his hands wrapped around my throat, and squeezed. I blinked up at him, like a doe faced with her hunter, ready to die.

Poor Elliot; he underestimated my acting skills.

I kicked up legs up, and pushed from underneath. He grunted and flew back onto the snow, and then we were rolling about in the white snow, fingers clasped around each other's necks. Soon he had me on the ground again, and again I lifted my legs. Instead of kicking up, I put my feet either side of his face, and then moved them to one side quickly. I heard the crack, and then Storm's footstep's coming from beside me, and his voice. He told me to run, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop looking at the tribute's broken body.

"I'm so sorry," I said quietly, but I was the only tribute that could hear it. I looked down at Elliot's pale face, and felt a wave of remorse and grief come over me. He might have been a career, but not everyone deserved to die.

My feet shook as I made to get up, but as I looked forwards, something froze me.

I heard Beldon's roar, and pushed Storm away as hard as I could. I wouldn't be able to outrun the monster, so I would have to fight. I had no weapons though, and the only thing I could do was to raise my foot into the air, and stretch. I caught him in the head, knocking the giant to the ground.

I backed away slowly, and then broke out into a sprint when Beldon began to blink and sit up.

I ran towards the cornucopia, and was shocked by what I could see. Every item was wrapped up in coloured paper, the type you use for birthday presents. I grabbed what I could, and headed towards where Storm was pointing.

I could see two retreating figures near the base of one mountain, and just hoped that Sophia and Klent Carter would be waiting for us, not another enemy.

District 5: Yoko Trainedge

I felt my legs carrying me away from the bloody, brutal fight and towards the mountains, where I had a chance to hide away and plan for the rest of the Games. I would be safe for a while, but I knew that I couldn't hide forever. One couldn't shy away whilst one was being sought. Eventually one would be found.

My grandmother had said that a long time ago, when I was very little. I guess I'm still very little now.

Then I heard the heavy footsteps of someone behind me, and turned. I quivered as I saw the silver knife glint evilly in the sunlight. I looked in horror at my soon- to- be murderer, and found Beldon smiling down at me. His eyes were hard and cold, like the snow beneath my black boots.

My shoulders hunched in defeat as I prepared for the fatal blow.

"Tell them I'm sorry-" I began, but the knife had already plunged into my heart, already the damage was done.

"Tell them I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye." I whispered to no one, and I closed my small eyes for the last time. No one would mock them again, because they could no longer be seen beneath my eyelids.

I welcomed death with open arms, as I had done since my name was announced at the Reaping. An endless sleep enveloped me in its caressing folds.

District 5: Steath O'Malley

I had tried to run. I had tried to break away whilst I stood a chance of surviving, but swords are deadly weapons. I didn't even see it coming, didn't hear her footsteps from behind me, didn't realise I was in the way of the presents.

I had just tried to get away, away from the bloodbath with spilling my own. It was a terrible strategy in the first place, because there were so many variables.

There were too many for my escape to be possible.

I only realised too late that I was running in front of the cornucopia. I didn't consider that I would be in anybody's way, or that they would kill me to get to the stash of presents, piled high within the golden horn.

Beatrix Stein did though. She must have gotten the sword from the pile before, or she stole it off of someone else's dead body. The thought made me cringe.

I didn't beg as I felt the tip of the sharp sword pierce my flesh. I didn't fall on my knees as I felt it dig in harder, and the pain increased. I didn't look up at my killer, until I was a second away from dying.

My light blue eyes gave her only one message, only gave one thought away.

_I will never forgive you. _

I collapsed on the snow then, the snow that was now tinged red with my blood. It flowed freely from my gaping wound, and more came in coughs from my mouth. My eyes glazed over, my mouth didn't dare breathe, my chest didn't rise and fall, my fingers ceased to twitch in pain. It was over for me. I was dead.

District 1: Isabelle Luca

I didn't go for the girl on one side of me, because she was gone in an instant, protecting her ally. I wanted an easy kill, a warm-up, if you will. Then I could have a proper fight with an armed opponent.

Instead, I saw Kyrix Fin running towards the cornucopia, and reaching for an axe shaped gift in the pile. He ripped it open to reveal a sharp weapon, and he held it in his hands for a second, judging the weight. It was a second too much though.

I sprinted behind me and grabbed the axe from his hands, and I didn't hesitate to plunge it into his waiting back.

He whimpered slightly, and I could almost see his brown eyes widen in surprise. I left the axe there as he fell, waiting for his breathing to quiet to silence.

I got my wish.

I lifted the heavy weapon in my hand, and rolled over the little boy. His eyes were blank as they stared up at me, and I could almost hear the whimper that had escaped his mouth in my head.

I turned away from his body in disgust, letting his head hit the icy ground. However, something in the back of my mind turned that whimper into something else, into a word.

_Please. _He had said, he had begged me to be merciful. But I was Isabelle Luca, career, and I didn't give mercy.

District 3: Jem Hedrill

I had never seen the blow coming. One minute I was running away from the bloodbath and towards the base of a mountain, and the next something struck out and hit me in the stomach.

I fell onto the icy snow and slipped, tumbling down a hill I didn't know was there. Then I saw my killer standing over me, blonde hair shimmering like the cornucopia in the sunlight. Cassia Hester had a sharp, simple stone in her delicate hand.

I looked down at my wound, and almost fainted at the sight of it. The blood was trickling onto the white ground, slowly taking my life with it.

I looked fearfully up at her, and she smiled down at me, like an avenging angel. I just knew that this angel had fallen from heaven.

"Night, night," she had said, before drawing the stone across my neck. I shivered and moaned in pain, and my vision blurred. She was still smiling down at my body, her hands on her slender hips. I could almost see the frightened look in my own eyes, and I murmured to her with my dying breath,

"What did I ever do to you?" Her smile faded as she continued to watch me, waiting for me to give up the ghost. I closed my eyes tightly as I waited for death to come, and I was not disappointed.

I had lived and died in that dreaded arena, but I was not the first.

And I would never be the last.

District 6: Nicole Angel

Sage and I hung back from the bloodbath, hiding behind the cornucopia and avoiding the fight. When all of the tributes had scattered and gone their separate ways, we approached the area of the latest bloodbath.

We tried to not focus too closely on the open wounds and blood that had sprayed across the snow, and closed some of the dead's eyes. We picked up whatever weapons were left from the cornucopia, and disappeared into a cave in one of the mountains.

Faces flashed up into the sky.

The boy from 3, both from District 5, the career from 8 and the boy tribute from 11. Only 5 had died today, but it was still too many. Too many families would be mourning now.

We took turns watching the arena from the entrance to our cave, and waited for the first, disastrous day to finally end.

* * *

Can we please have a moment of silence for those lost in the dreaded bloodbath... Elliot Dean, Yoko Trainedge, Steath O' Malley, Kyrix Fin and Jem Hedrill. They will be dearly missed, as I loved writing them, especially Elliot, Yoko and Jem.

What did you think? I actually cried for every death, and their last words: "Tell them I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye," "I'll never forgive you," "Please" and "What did I ever do to you?" I need more tissues for later on, then.

Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favour!

*~Joy~*


	16. The Bloodbath Part 3: Prepare for battle

Only 19 tributes left...only 19 tributes left in the deadly arena...to fight for their life...and strive to come out on top. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

Main characters: Parker Simons, Natalie Samson, John Colby, Klent Carter Jackson, Battler Mason.

* * *

District 1: Parker Simons

I was guessing the only reason that I was here, alive and well right now, was because the careers were too stupid to even consider that I would betray them. They thought I was an ally, but they were wrong.

Oh, the things people do for love.

_I was running towards Beatrix, and saw her standing at the cornucopia, sword in hand. She stood facing Steath, who collapsed and fell to the icy ground. The District 9 tribute screamed, and rushed towards his broken body, knowing it was already too late. _

_I walked calmly over to her, and laid my hand on her shoulder, silently telling her to get up. _

_She followed me, and together we found Finn locked in a fight with Battler, and losing fast. We tackled Battler, and I knocked him on the head with the butt of Beatrix's sword. He was knocked out, but no cannon sounded to announce his death. _

_Finn motioned to a tribute coming towards us and I could just make out Cetera holding a bloody whip in her trembling hands. I had no idea how she had gotten it, but I didn't want to be close enough to hear about it. I grabbed Beatrix's hand and Finn's forearm, and together we headed for a mountain cave. _

We watched as the faces of the dead appeared in the sky, and I was shocked that only 5 had died. Usually it was more, but I guess a lot of us had stayed away from the fight.

Beatrix didn't look at Steath's picture, because although she was now a step closer to winning, his blood was still on her sword.

We swapped watches, and prepared for a new day of battles ahead.

District 3: Natalie Samson 

I sat in my cave, fingering my mother's engagement ring that hung around my pale neck. A single tear fell from my eyes as I watched the dead appear on the screens, knowing it could have easily have been my face in the skies tonight.

It seemed like all the survivors had made it into a cave, but here in the mountains, there wasn't much cover from the weather, and other tributes. The rest of the arena was completely out in the open, out in the fluffy snow.

I had a bad feeling about the whirlpool, because it had to mean something else. The Gamemakers didn't just chuck a whirlpool into the arena without having a horrible trick in mind.

_I had already chosen my cave, one not too far away, but not the closest either. It was positioned inside a particularly large mountain around the rim of the arena, and it stood proudly on the snow covered ground. I had ran towards that, not pausing for supplies, or anything that could have gotten me killed. _

_I was taking no chances. _

_I had made it with time to spare, but I could still hear the cries of battle in the distance. Suddenly there was silence once more, with no-one around to make a sound. _

I watched the arena curiously, seeing if anything or anyone would appear as the light faded and darkness settled. I sensed no movement around, so I curled up in my cave, and yet the haunting nightmares still overcame me.

I knew that one battle was over, but the war had only just begun.

District 6: John Colby

I couldn't believe that only five died today; it seemed like the blood of hundreds covered the icy ground of what we call the arena.

The arena of hell, hell on earth. But I thought that you were supposed to burn in hell, not freeze.

I didn't know, because my thoughts were clouded with hunger, fear, adrenaline, cold and the after effects of morphling. It would wear off soon, and hopefully the withdrawal symptoms wouldn't be too bad, maybe just the case of not being able to sleep.

_Do not stand at my grave and weep; I do not lie there, I do not sleep. _

My thoughts lead to an old poem from a time before Panem. The words had always haunted me, because I don't like the idea of life after death. I prefer it to be simple. You're born, you live, you die. Beginning, middle, end. No complications. But then again, everyone is different.

_My reaction to the buzzer sounding was slow, and it took me a while to comprehend that the Games had finally begun. When I did realise, I ran to the cornucopia, my survival instincts kicking into gear. _

_I grabbed the nearest parcel towards me, small, but size didn't matter. Anything I could get my hands on was worth something. _

_I carried on running, away from the fight and the screams of pain. I didn't know how many had died in the bloodbath, but my name would not be added to the overall total. _

_A stretch of open ground was in front of me, and the mountains still seemed too far away. Luckily, I had seen and lived in snow, compared to the other tributes slipping and tripping behind me. _

_I opened my present, and found a small dagger lying inside. I gripped it close, knowing it could be my only road to surviving, and I would not let it get away from me. I ran and ran until I reached the start of a small, dark cave at the base of a mountain. _

_I found that they were scattered at the bottom of most mountains, and were my only shelter. I had a feeling that more caves, safer caves, would be higher up in the mountains, but were impossible to reach without proper climbing equipment. And of course, the knowledge that an arrow would not pierce your back on the way up. _

I had made it to the freezing caves with only moments to spare, because I saw Natalie Samson run past just seconds after I had settled down.

I knew, immediately, that these Games were taking their toll on every one.

And they were far from over.

District 7: Klent Carter Jackson 

Casey had been silent for a long time after Elliot's death, just staring blankly at the cave wall. Eventually she came back to us, and we talked for a while about the Games, but fell silent once more when the faces appeared in the night sky.

5 lives had already been lost to these Games, and we all knew that the number was soon to increase.

As I sat there, thinking things through, I realised that Storm was not part of our alliance. It had been Sophia, me and Casey as the little family, but the interviews changed that. I knew for a fact that they hadn't even spoken since, just followed each other wordlessly towards Sophia and me. We had trusted him and accepted him with open arms, no questions asked.

Now, the four of us sat in the cave, looking at the gifts spread out in front of us.

Casey and Storm had managed to grab a sword, 2 small knives, a spear and a long chain with a spiky ball at the end. I could never remember what they were called. Apparently all of the objects at the cornucopia had been weapons, and we would have to rely on stupid Capitol people and their money to give us anything else. It made to cringe to think we were depending on them.

_I heard the bell ring out, tearing me away from my terrified thoughts. I found that Sophia was already racing towards me, telling me to make a run for it. _

_I was still for a moment, thinking of my other ally, the one we had left to fend for herself. Then I moved again, dragging Sophia behind me as I ran towards a mountain. _

_Neither of us looked back, not because we didn't care, but because we were afraid about what we would find. _

_We had carried on running, constantly pulling each other up and out of the thick snow. I had never seen the fluffy white stuff before, only in school textbooks and diagrams. People associated it with parties and fun and winter. Not cold, and ice and fear. _

_We were still running, running for a large cave that would hopefully take all of us in, because others seemed made for one person alone. _

_I then heard footsteps coming from the ground behind me, and saw our allies coming closer, but still only dots on the white landscape. Sophia called out to them, but they didn't hear her cries. _

_They were muted by the sound of fighting behind them. The fighting that never seemed to cease._

Only five died, in the endless battle. Only five bodies lying on the blood- covered ground. It was a cruel world, Panem. Cruel, and hard, and heartless.

District 10: Battler Mason

We sat in the cave, wordlessly listening to the other's steady breathing, waiting. Just waiting. Not for death, or sorrow, or tears, or joy. Just waiting for _something. _

Eventually we began to talk, about our home lives, about our districts, about ourselves. For hours we talked, but we were still waiting. For a cannon to sound, for footsteps outside, for a Gamemaker trick ready to torture us. Just something that would give Panem a show.

_I had run to the cornucopia, and grabbed the first present I could see. I found a blade in my hand, but soon, another tribute was tackling me from behind, and I turned. In front of me stood Finn, but soon we fell to the ground in a desperate fight. I caught him in a headlock, and had him on the snow. _

_I saw Parker and Beatrix running towards us, and I wondered if his alliance with the careers was over. I has no time to think after that, as I was fighting all three of them. _

_I saw a flash of gleaming silver, and thought that my time was over, I had lived only to die here. Then I heard the crash of something against my head, and then darkness. _

_I awoke to find myself in a dark, dreary place, with a girl's face hanging over me. My first instinct was to run, or fight, but then I recognised her face. I breathed out again, and relaxed. She told me that the bloodbath was over; we were safe. We both knew that the feeling would not last long. _

We had barely spoken before, apart from at meals and training, and I learnt more than I ever thought I would about the District 8 girl in front of me. If it wasn't the fact that we were in the Games, fighting for our lives, the moment would have been perfect.

And then the blast of a cannon broke through our conversation. The peace hadn't last long, and another battle was looming.

* * *

What do you think? I thought that we didn't know the other tribute's stories of the bloodbath, and I hope that this explains it more. Unfortunately, at least two people will die in the next chapter. Remember Battler's last words..."And the blast of a cannon." Whose? I know, I'm evil, but I love this cliff hanger way too much to apologise!

Not all of the tributes have yet been mentioned. What about the careers? District 12 and their alliance? All will be revealed...when I next decide to update. Stay tuned, because another fight is drawing nearer, and the bloodbath will seem harmless in comparison!

Thank you, happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!

*~Joy~*


	17. The Beginning Part 1: Tick, tock

Cannons roar...blood is spilt...death is sure to come knocking...who will avoid their gruesome fate...and who will fall into the clutches of the other tributes? Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

Main Characters: Selena Yodis, John Colby, Natalie Samson and Cetera Jellon.

* * *

District 12: Selena Yodis

I was asleep, wrapped up in a blur of dreams and nightmares, when I heard a cry. I looked towards my allies, Eko and Lyli, and we came to another silent agreement. We were good at that.

Together we raced out of our cave and towards the noise. We didn't know who or what we would find, or what we would do if we found another tribute.

In a small cave, a lot smaller than the one we had been sleeping in, a figure was lying in the corner. We didn't dare get nearer, as we were already looking from a distance. A moan escaped from the person, and he thrashed about in the small area. I recognised the symptoms at once. I knew that morphling withdrawal could reach some very dangerous extremes.

His haunted, hollow eyes stared up at us, and he backed away. I thought that he might ask for our help, but he remained silent in his pain.

Slowly and carefully, I took an arrow from my belt and positioned it in the bow I carried over my shoulder. I closed my eyes for a second, preparing myself to kill another human being, to end another innocent life.

I opened up my left eye, and stared directly at John Colby's head. The arrow left its place on my bow; it soured through the air, and hit its mark.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as he fell in slow motion to the icy ground. I took a deep breath as tears fell from my eyes, and my hands shook where they held the bow.

A cannon sounded out in the snowy arena, and I covered my ears to protect them from the sound. Eko rested his hand gently on my shoulder, and Lyli stood silently beside me, strong in her lack of tears. My alliance, so different, and yet so alike.

The sun rose, showing the start of a brand new day in hell. No one had been prepared for what had happened, no one had been prepared for the horrors they had seen yesterday. The thing was, 17 people still had to die before they announced the winner. 17 tributes were about to murdered, whether they liked it, or not.

District 3: Natalie Samson 

I moved quietly, not lingering on the sight of sickly snow on the ground, teasing me wordlessly. I had always hated snow, any type, and now I was stuck in an arena full of it.

My cave was somewhat sheltered, and I was just moving away when I heard the blast of a cannon nearby. I couldn't help myself; I screamed. It was stupid, a stupid mistake that I would have taken back if I could, but I couldn't change the past. A stupid mistake.

I saw a figure approaching me, and I didn't think. A big mistake. I jumped on one, thinking that they were going to kill me in cold blood. I didn't know anything about the person I was fighting with, apart from that it was a girl. She fought with a vengeance, and was a lot stronger than I was. I didn't really stand a chance, and I should've run when I had the chance. A terrible mistake.

Strike three, and the batter's out.

I bit down on her shoulder, and punched her as hard as I could in the jaw. Her head moved to the side, and she breathed heavily because of the impact. She rolled me over, and I saw a weapon in her trembling hand. A whip was hanging over me, and I struggled underneath her grip.

Then I saw myself through her eyes. Her attacker, coming out of nowhere, pouncing on top of her and fighting when she should have run. I was the person in the wrong, not Cetera from District 8.

I still fought though, fought to break free of her icy grip. I got up, once, but slipped on the cold, hard surface of the snow. She leapt on top of me again, and this time the whip closed around my thin throat, getting tighter and tighter. It blocked my airways, and I gulped in big breaths, but not oxygen came to my lungs. I knew I was dying, I knew my time in the horrible arena of hell was over. In some way I was glad, but in others it broke my heart. I was dying.

"I understand," I choked out to my killer. Her eyes clouded over, and the whip broke away from my neck. But the damage was already gone. I saw her, trying to pump life back into my body but I knew it wouldn't work.

I was dying, I was dead.

District 8: Cetera Jellon

Battler and I heard the cannon, and I raced across the icy ground. I don't know why I did it, why I felt the need to see who was dead, but I did, and paid the price for my decision.

I heard a scream, but I was still running towards where the cannon had sounded when a person attacked me. They came out of nowhere, and all I could do was to keep their hands away from my throat. I recognised the girl as Nat, and was shocked that she was the person to jump out at me. She never seemed like a killer, but people will do anything in the Games.

They change.

We fought, rolling about on the icy ground, trying to stop the other from ending their life. She punched me, hard, in the mouth, and the sheer force of it knocked my head sideways. I carried on though, not going to be let down by a single blow of her fist.

I had her pinned to the floor when her teeth clenched around my shoulder. I gasped, and backed away in shock. She pounced on me again, and the fight continued, both of us unarmed. Somehow, as the adrenaline coursed through my body, I must have forgotten the weapon that was within my reach.

I grabbed my whip from the back pocket of my trousers, and tried to secure it around her neck. I don't know if it was survival instincts, or some animal sense that drove me to wrap the whip around her pale throat, and squeeze with all of my strength.

I only realised when the girl started choking for breath, and hands clasping her windpipe did I realise that I was killing her. I hastily dropped the weapon from around her, and pushed down on her heart, pumping it, begging her to still be alive. I got no response, until I heard a gasp, and two words forming from her mouth.

"I understand," she said, and my eyes widened and my gaze wavered. Nat's body fell to the ground, and my efforts were made in vain. I was a killer.

District 6: Sage Amerato 

Nicole and I rose early, gathering what little weapons and possessions we had. I picked up Nicole's small slingshot, and my collection of darts. They would not kill, but I could always attach something on the end. I shoved them both in our backpack, which had arrived last night by silver parachute.

We fingered our necklaces nervously, because now we were going to attempt to find another cave. We would almost definitely be found here, where I could see all of the other mountains, and all of the other tributes could see us.

Suddenly a cannon sounded, followed by another blast. Two tributes were down already, and sun had only just begun to rise. Nicole glanced at me, fear in her eyes. I nodded at her, and together we marched out of our cave, and hurried away.

I saw that the whirlpool appeared smaller, and was almost out of water. We had found two stones that we rubbed together to melt the snow to help our parched throats, and it seemed as though that was what the other tributes had done, as no one had approached the lake yet. There was something eerily...quiet about it. It was like a bomb about to explode, but it counted down silently.

We had just climbed up to another, higher cave in a different mountain, when Claudius Templesmith's voice rung out from invisible speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the hourglass arena." Tick, tock, tick, tock, goes the clock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock, counting away our lives. Tick, tock, tick, tock.

* * *

Sorry, short chapter I know, but hopefully it was action packed, and you loved it!

Tick, tock; hourglass arena? That can't possibly have something to do with the suspicious whirlpool, can it? What have the evil Gamemakers done this time, and what else have they got in store for the remaining tributes? Read on to find out!

So, do you like my way of doing the POVs? Short and snappy. I just like that we can get a feel for different people's thoughts all in the same chapter, and focus on different alliances and goings on. Tell me if it's too confusing or anything, or if you want me to change it. I'm happy to oblige!

Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, you guys have been AMAZING! Thank you, and please keep reviewing! Don't leave me alone with the brick wall! And, as ever, happy Hunger Games!

*~Joy~*


	18. The Beginning Part 2: Live only to die

The Games are far from over...yet the Capitol is still thirsty for blood...what tributes will be sacrificed...be warned...the second bloodbath is on its way...Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

Main Characters: Isabelle Luca, Selena Yodis, Lyli Hyrman, Storm Marlinfield, Sophia Sorenson, Casey Ellison and KC Jackson.

* * *

District 1: Isabelle Luca

"We need to move out, and hunt down the others," I said impatiently, our argument seemingly never ending. We were sitting in a dark cave on the opposite side of the arena from the cornucopia. Beldon sat in a corner, watch mine and Cassia's argument with a sceptical eye.

"We need to wait for a Gamemaker trick, or something to bring us all together. It'll be easier that way, and we'll take out more tributes," Cassia replied, twitching her fingers nervously. The only reason she was still in our alliance was because we needed numbers. The careers would not be threatening with only two of us, and she knew that was the only reason she was still alive.

"What, wait for the feast? 14 other tributes are hardly going to commit suicide!" I retorted, my face red with anger. We were all hungry and flustered, and this argument was not helping any of us.

"They'll pick each other off eventually!" Cassia said, trying to be logical, but she wasn't the smartest of contestants in this year's Games.

"And what do we do whilst that happens? Starve to death?" I shouted at her, and then looked over to Beldon, who was watching patiently, more patient than I had ever seen him.

"What do you think? Should we wait here like babies, or actually fight for our lives?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. Then an announcement erupted through the icy arena, bringing us all to a standstill.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the hourglass arena." Hourglass arena? What was the Capitol idiot talking about this time?

None of us understood what he was talking about, but we didn't speak anymore. We were on red- alert, because I had a feeling that a Gamemaker trick was heading our way.

I looked towards Cassia, who nodded at me, and finally we came to a decision. None of us trusted the Capitol Gamemakers, and we knew that we couldn't stay here for long. We left the cave in hunt of the other tributes, before a mutt finished us off.

We saw no one as we walked, and they were either all hidden or walking behind us. The snow crunched under my feet, even though I tried to keep my footsteps light.

Just then, a shake trembled through me, coming from underneath the ground. The whirlpool was spinning quickly, in time with the earthquake shocks. Then time seemed to slow, the light became dark, the loud earthquakes turned silent, yet the volume of them increased. It felt like this was the end; I would live only to die at the hands of the Gamemakers.

But I would not go down without a fight.

District 10: Lyli Hyrman

Hourglass? What could that mean? I looked to my allies, Selena and Eko, but they had no ideas. Either way, we were trapped in an hourglass arena, whatever that was, and we didn't know when time would eventually run out.

I sighed, knowing that the Gamemakers had plenty of deadly tricks up their sleeves.

Just then, a silver parachute fell from the sky, and landed right outside our cave. Together we rushed out and huddled around the little Capitol gift. I cautiously opened the package with shaking fingers, to reveal something I recognised in this arena more than everything. It was a piece of bread in the shape of a vague cow, and was simple and plain. It was my district bread.

"Someone's got sponsors," Sel sang, and rolled about laughing.

Even though we were trapped in an arena with a horrible Gamemaker trick on the way, Selena could still manage to lighten up the atmosphere a bit. We split the bread into three equal parts, scoffing out faces with the seeds and grain, and licking our fingers afterwards.

We talked for a while, about our home lives, about normal things. Really, we were in denial, trying to convince ourselves that the Games never existed. I knew that soon we would be dragged down to earth, but at least we could live on cloud 9 for a little while.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked Selena, raising my eyebrows just a bit. She turned bright red, and became increasingly interested in the nail polish that was coming off of her fingers.

"No," she replied shakily, with a very quick glance at Eko, and then acting as if I couldn't see it. I was happy for them, but I had the feeling if one of them had to choose between saving me or the other, they wouldn't even have to think. And of course, there was only one winner.

I covered my remark with a sarcastic reply, knowing that I should have left when I might have had the chance. But then again, an alliance was really my only hope now.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Sel," I replied, the sarcasm dripping heavily from my voice. She opened her mouth to reply, but a shake trembled through the ground, cutting off whatever words she was about to utter.

"Earthquake!" Eko shouted out to us, and yet I still managed a sarcastic reply, even though a disaster was looming.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious!" The ground continued to shake as we huddled together, preparing ourselves for whatever was happening.

"Sergeant Sarcastic, thank you for the news update, but our main story today is the fact that there is an earthquake going on in the 27th Hunger Games arena! Can we please just concentrate on not dying for once?" Selena begged, as the shakes grew in strength. Then the world seemed to collapse around us.

District 4: Storm Marlinfield 

Somehow, life had been almost normal. Even after the night that the faces of the dead haunted us once more, we all seemed to be coping well with it. Until the announcement; life erupted into utter chaos, but not because of an evil Gamemaker trick.

Sophia and Casey were basically screaming at each other, and not in the way you would think.

"What are we missing? Is it something to do with the mountains?" Sophia asked the older girl, their faces close together.

"What about an avalanche that happens every 12 hours or something? It's got to be connected with time..." Casey mumbled, her face deep in thought.

They were both quiet for a while, whilst I looked at a scared KC. His eyes were flicking between the two female tributes, like he was watching a ball flying through the air and bouncing back again. I shook my head at him, and mouthed the word "girls". He started to laugh, which earned him two glares from our allies.

"Hey, Klent Carter, do you want to go and explore some of the other caves? We might find some clues," Sophia said to the only other boy, who glanced fearfully at me as the girl pulled him away. I smiled innocently back, and turned to Casey, who was still deep in concentration.

"Case?" I asked, touching her shoulder briefly. She looked up at me, her big chocolate eyes boring into mine.

"Yes?" She asked, her golden eyebrows knitting together. Then she ducked her head, suddenly interested in her hands. I was silent, because I knew she wanted to ask me something. And I knew exactly what.

"What did you mean?" She said suddenly, still staring at her lap. If I hadn't heard the sound, it would have looked as though she hadn't moved at all.

"When?" I replied, confused. I understood a second later, but the word had already left my unwilling mouth.

"In the interviews. What did you mean when you said you loved me?" Tears brimmed in my eyes, when I saw Casey Ellison, the girl with sarcasm; attitude and determination galore look so timid, for once. And it scared me more than anything.

"I...I meant that I love you," I said, confused. I thought it was simple, but Casey pressed me further.

"But how, and why? You've known me only days and we both know that either one or both of us will die in this arena." I was silent for a while, trying to figure out how I explained to the girl I loved why I loved her, and convince her that I truly did.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly, her wet tears brushing my shirt. Somehow, I felt like I didn't need to explain then. I just needed to feel her close to me, smell her hair, see her eyes and know that she was not going to be taken away from me.

"I just know that I love you, Casey Rose Ellison, with all my heart." I had never considered it before, but I knew then that I did, and I had no doubts.

"I love you. I love you too," she whispered, her head still resting on my chest. I sighed in content as we just sat there, listening to the breathing of the other.

With a jolt Casey sat up, her eyes wide. I looked towards her, but she stayed silent before running out of the cave. I scrambled after her, and found her with Sophia and KC.

"Sophia, I've figured it out!" She shouted, and we followed her back into the cave.

"It's the whirlpool, it's got to be! Look at it, look how small it is compared to yesterday." We all stared at the place she was indicating, and found it no bigger than a puddle. None of us were following her trail of thought though.

"Imagine the water is the sand, like the sand in an hourglass. When the time runs out, what do you do?" Realisation dawned on Klent Carter's face as he answered,

"You flip it over."

"Exactly! We're trapped actually in an hourglass, and when time runs out, something will happen in the arena. Something that will change the Games forever."

"What could it be?" I asked, looking at the other's for help.

"It could be literately anything," Sophia replied, nervously looking left and right as though something would appear.

Just as the words left her mouth, a rumble erupted through the cave. I grabbed onto Casey as her hands found our other allies. Together we sat in our cave, waiting as the world shook, and seemed to end around us. The Games were about to truly begin.

* * *

What do you think? Sorry it took me so long to update, but we all know that writer's block sucks. Some chapters are easier than others, and this was not one of them! Forgive me? Hopefully it was worth the wait! I was focusing mainly on alliances and relationships in this chapter just so we can see how the tributes feel about each other, rather than a plot line, even though the earthquake has been weaving its way through. Aha, and I'm still keeping you in the dark about the twist and the hourglass arena.

As always, tell me what you thought, and how much you love/hate it on a scale of 1 - 10, with 1 being hate it with a vengeance and 10 being the best chapter anyone could ever write. I really want to know!

*~Joy~*

P.S Those of you who don't even have a tribute but are still reviewing and reading my story, you guys are amazing! (Yes, this is for eac12897, XOlovelyladybugXO, behappy283 and Hahukum Konn) Actually, just reviewers in general are absolutely amazing! Thank you so much for your support and help, it means a lot, so keep going!


	19. The Beginning Part 3: I told you to run

The 27th Hunger Games...there are 17 tributes left...but who will be sacrificed...and who will come out alive...they think the deadly bloodbath is over...but they could not be more wrong... Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

Main Characters: Everyone. You'll find out why soon, so keep reading!

* * *

I heard the scream, and literately saw the world tremble before my eyes. I grabbed tightly onto Battler's hand, and braced myself for anything they could throw at us.

The arena was shaking, the cave walls were crumbling and the world looked like it was ending. I hugged Cetera close to me, and prepared for any impact.

I screamed as the cave crashed down in front of me, but I barely made it out, as did my allies. I fell to the snowy ground, and waited for what was to come.

Beatrix screamed as our cave fell down before our widened eyes. I caught her as she fell towards the ice, and together we braced ourselves for anything they could throw at us.

Parker and Beatrix slipped under their feet, and I followed as I covered my head with my hands. I curled myself into a ball, and prepared for any impact.

Nicole and I ran and ran, trying to outrun what was already ahead of us. The trembles knocked us off of our feet, and we waited for what was to come.

Sage and I were running blindly, desperately trying to figure out what was happening without success. I tripped and fell, then braced myself for anything they could throw at us.

My face hit the snowy floor of the arena as the shakes knocked me off of my feet. I dug my perfect finger nails into the ice, and prepared for any impact.

Isabelle hit the ground, and I followed as quickly as I could. I was frozen, my jacket barely keeping out the cold, but I just sat and waited for what was to come.

The two girls fell onto the ice, but I remained standing. If I went down, I was taking someone with me. I dared the Gamemakers to kill me, and braced myself for anything they could throw at us.

Eko took my cold hand in his warm one, and looked me in the eye. His mouth formed three wonderful words before everything went black, and we prepared for any impact.

I grabbed my allies' forearms and held onto them for what seemed like forever, and for forever the shakes continued. I sat patiently and waited for what was to come.

I took Selena's hand in mine, and said the words I had always wanted to say, the words I had always felt. Darkness covered us, and I braced myself for anything they could throw at us.

I held onto the two younger tributes for my dear life and theirs. I felt Storm's arm around me and leaned into him as I prepared for any impact.

I wrapped my arms around the person I loved most in the world, and we huddled together for warmth and safety, as we waited for what was to come.

I felt Casey grab my shaking hand, and I hung onto her like a lifeline as we all braced ourselves for anything they could throw at us.

Sophia was on the other side of me, clutching the older girl's other hand. Our family were not being torn apart by this earthquake; we would go down together. I prepared myself for any impact.

Cetera Jellon, Battler Mason, Beatrix Stein, Parker Simons, Finn Lovegood, Sage Amerato, Nicole Angel, Isabelle Luca, Cassia Hester, Beldon Scourn, Selena Yodis, Lyli Hyrman, Eko Raylor, Casey Ellison, Storm Marlinfield, Sophia Sorenson, and Klent Carter Jackson.

17 tributes, but only one winner. 13 of these will be closer to victory, 4 will face defeat. 17 tributes, stuck in the second bloodbath of the 27th Hunger Games. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

District 6: Nicole Angel - 24 hours

After the darkness, my eyelids opened to bright sunlight. I squeezed them shut again, blocking the light from my burning eyes. I cautiously peeked out, and my breath caught as I fully took in what I was seeing.

There were no mountains, no snow, and no white stuff anywhere. Instead, trees littered the outside rim of this new arena, a giant volcano hovered over us from one side, and a lake sat proudly in between it all.

I only realised then that the forest was really thick, and an easy place to hide. Long grass stroked by legs from the ground, and I kicked at it playfully, knowing that it would not spike me. I preferred this arena to the snowy wasteland we knew before. I was more at home with the grass and the climate; maybe I had a chance.

That's when I noticed where I was standing.

We were standing in a ring, all seventeen of the tributes left, around a dark hole. It seemed to go on forever, and I subconsciously kicked a rock into it. It moved around in circles as though stuck in a whirlpool, before it disappeared. A bottomless, waterless whirlpool.

District 7: Klent Carter Jackson - 24 hours

I audibly groaned as I saw the careers smiling back at me from across the circle. It was like the bloodbath all over again. Thankfully, all alliances were together, but that also meant they would do anything to stay that way.

Isabelle blew Storm, who was standing beside me, a small kiss, which he returned with a hard scowl. I nudged him, silently telling him to not make enemies before any of us had even made our moves.

"Sophia, Carter," Casey whispered in our ears, and she grabbed her hand and mine again, like she did when the earthquake hit. Her chocolate eyes were big with worry, which I knew was a bad sign. I looked to Sophia, but she just raised her hands in a "I don't know either" gesture.

"It's the whirlpool. We're still in the hourglass, but it's tipped over. We're in a different arena, but not for long." Sophia stared at her, studying her face. She was silent, but I knew that there was more that Casey wanted to say.

"What aren't you telling us?" I asked quietly back, feeling her hand slip and fall from my grasp.

"They want blood," was all she said, but it was enough. I looked at the ring of tributes, and knew then why they did this, why another arena had been factored into this deadly equation: they wanted another bloodbath, and they were going to get it.

District 10: Battler Mason - 24 hours

I looked at Cetera, whose eyes were wide and doe- like as she stared back at me. I wanted to protect her with my life, and as I surveyed the circle, I knew that if I had to kill I would.

If they so much as threatened Cetera, I would cross the line.

"Battler, where are we?" She asked me, her voice weak. I fought to reply, but I didn't know the answer, so I stayed silent. I only took in my surroundings, ones so different than the ones we were used to in the previous arena.

Some of the other competitors were as confused as we were, some like the careers were simply raring to go. I noticed that one group seemed unsurprised, just worried. The District 4 and District 7 tributes already knew this was going to happen, but I had seen no clues in the earlier, snowier arena.

Opposite us were the two fourteen year olds, Nicole and Sage, who were observing everyone with wide eyes. They too were frightened and confused, like animals trapped in pen. But who were the hunters? The Capitol, the Gamemakers, the other tributes?

I didn't know, and I didn't have time to find out.

District 9: Finn Lovegood - 24 hours

I had a bad feeling about this Gamemaker trick from the off. Something about the layout of the arena didn't seem right. It was too thought out, too planned. Something had to be hidden in the trees, some trick was sure to be lurking inside the volcano, and something had to be creeping around in the long grass. Despite the better temperature, this arena scared me more than anything else ever had.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 27th Hunger Games' second bloodbath begin!" Claudius Templesmith's voice rung out from nowhere and without warning the world exploded into chaos.

I only had to blink before Parker grabbed my shaking arm and tried to drag me away.

I saw someone coming towards us and pushed my allies out of the way, preparing to fight. But my legs fell from beneath me, and I looked up as someone kicked me down again. Blonde hair swished around her face, her foot was perfectly balanced on my chest, keeping me on the ground.

"See death haunt their face,  
See defeat in their eyes,  
See their cheeks pale,  
See their lips turn blue,  
See the life drain from them,  
See the person you killed fall limp in your arms. "

It was a short poem Uncle Ben had always said when the bloodbath began.

I wondered if he said it with me, then, and I thought of both of them sitting in the living room. My aunt's eyes would be wide with anticipation and worry, and my uncle would be staring blankly at the screen. They both hated death, especially watching it happening when they could do nothing to prevent it.

"It's a shame, you're kinda cute. It's a shame I have to kill you, but I think I'll survive; unlike you. And there are cuter boys out there in District 2 waiting for me," Cassia said teasingly, whilst she fingered the rock in her hand. I never saw it come down, I never saw the evil glint in her beautiful eyes, and I never saw anything again.

I closed my eyelids tightly shut, to block out the horrible world I had came to know over the past 24 hours. That was all. 24 hours between sitting in the Capitol, waiting to be sent into the arena, up until now, where I faced death. 24 hours, 24 tributes. 24 hours, and 8 people would be dead already. I hope it would not be more, I hoped that Parker and Beatrix made it out alive.

It was for them, after all.

"See me crumple, see me fall,  
See tears that will no longer fall.  
See me crumble, see me go,  
See me go to a world I do not know.  
See me, watch me, look at me die,  
See defeat in my eyes."

I didn't want to give Cassia the satisfaction of screaming in pain, of letting her know that she had won. I stayed silent until my death. I did not let her see the defeat in my eyes.

District 8: Cetera Jellon - 24 hours

I was running behind Battler, who was pulling me away from the fight that had erupted in this new and strange arena. I was confused; I didn't understand why we were here.

I tripped and slightly touched someone, but I didn't know who. I tried to keep running, but a tight grip on my arm kept me in place.

"Be careful where you're going," a voice said from beside me, and a knife plunged into my side. I cried, and fell onto the grass. I writhed and trembled as the unbelievable pain filled my body. I rolled about, trying to stop it from shooting through my body.

"Cetera!" A distant voice screamed from somewhere above me, and a hand touched my shoulder, a wet tear brushed my face.

"Cetera, stay with me!" I heard shouts coming from around me, but only a few rose above the rest.

"Sage, run!"

"Beatrix, don't look back!"

"Carter, please! Keep running, you have to keep running!"

"Cassia, you know we don't play with our food."

"Eko, Lyli, don't give up now!"

"No, please Cetera, don't leave me!" The last one was the loudest, and the words filled my head and made it throb. I vaguely recognised the face above me, swimming through my vision.

"Battler, keep fighting, for me," I whispered with my dying breath, because those words were all I could muster. I wanted three more words to leave my mouth, three words, three syllables and 8 letters. That's all, but they would not come.

My throat was hoarse and dry, and my eyes flickered to a close. A light shone brightly, and the same three words drifted through my pounding head.

"Cetera, please, I love you! I love you." A small smile formed on my ghostly white face, and then my chest ceases to rise and fall, my mouth to breathe and my fingers to move. The last thing I felt was the whip falling from my open hand, and wet tears brush my face softly, for the last time.

I welcomed death with open arms, and let its caressing folds swallow me whole.

District 11: Sage Amerato - 24 hours, 30 minutes

I didn't know what made me do it. I didn't know what made me plunge the knife into an innocent being, just another innocent tributes trying to survive. I promised that I would only kill if I had to, if it was me or them.

I had already broken my one rule. I had tripped, the knife had slipped from my grasp, yes, but her blood was still on my hands. It was accident, but one that cannot be taken back.

"Sage, run!" Nicole shouted from in front of me, but I stayed where I was. Maybe it was shock, or guilt, that kept me in place for those last few minutes. Maybe I already knew, in the back of my mind, that I was going to die.

I saw a flash of movement in the right side of my vision, but yet I didn't dare move.

"You killed her!" A broken voice cried, as a cannon announced her death. District 8 had no tributes left now. Battler had a mad look in his dark, brooding eyes and as he knocked up onto the ground his hands trembled. I blade glinted in the sunlight as he twirled it with his fingers. A single drop of water fell onto it, making a dull splash on the metal surface.

"Why did you take her away?" He asked, and in one subtle movement he took off his bandana, his token. It fell to the ground with a thud, ending his alliance forever.

"I don't know," I said back, and my feet were still nailed to the grassy floor. I could not say sorry to the boy in front of me, who stood shaking with tears streaking down his face. I could not say sorry to the broken boy who would not listen to me.

I looked him in the eye until the final moment, and my grey and blue met his black.

I didn't feel fear, or pain, or anger. Just a warm acceptance as the blade sunk into my stomach, and I fell to me knees. I was choking on my own blood, as it splattered the arena.

Nicole knelt silently by my head. I couldn't see where Battler had gone, but I presumed he had fled to the thick area of trees. A tear dropped onto my forehead gently, and my ally and friend just stared down at me.

I wanted to tell Nicole to tell little Sage to keep laughing for me. To tell Briar that maybe we could have had something more. To tell Freesia that I wouldn't have had it any other way. To tell Orry that, as big brothers go, he was one of the best. To tell father that I hope I made him proud, that I was sorry his efforts to protect me ended in vain. To tell mother that I loved her, and now she has got to be the life and soul of the party, for me. To tell my family I loved them, but no words left my mouth.

I wanted to tell Nicole to tell Battler the words I didn't have the courage to say. To tell Cetera's family that I was sorry her life was cut so short. I wanted Nicole to win for me, so that she could pass on those messages to those I loved and those that lost because of me.

But my throat prevented me from saying those words, and I felt the taste of blood in my mouth, and knew it was the end. The end I would have never fully avoided anyway.

Nicole's words were sad and broken, like a mother giving her final harsh words to the daughter that would leave forever. It was just an attempt to keep things normal before normality crumbled around us. They were the last things I heard, the last voice to speak to me was my ally's. I would not have it any other way; even though I wished my death could have been different. I wished that my last act had been one of goodness, not one that would haunt me guiltily forever. Hopefully, death would bring some peace.

"I told you to run."

District 4: Sophia Sorenson - 25 hours

Casey's grip was firm on my arm as she dragged me and Klent Carter away from the bloodbath that had begun to emerge. Storm ran beside me, his deep green eyes filled with worry for our lives. That's when Klent Carter tripped. That's when Klent Carter fell. That's when Beldon made his move.

His arm reached out and grabbed KC by the neck, and my ally struggled and strived to be free. Nothing seemed to break Beldon's deadly grip. I ran towards them, but someone held me back. I saw that Storm was also keeping back my other ally, Casey. We were both struggling to be free and help Klent Carter.

"See. This is what happens when you mess with a career, Ellison," the brutal boy said, looking at her as he said it. With a simple twist of his arm, a snap rung out through the arena.

I cried out and broke Storm's hold on me. I knelt by Klent Carter's head, silently wishing he could still be alive. The cannon that sounded erased all hopes of my wish ever coming true.

"Why don't you just kill me, Beldon? Why take it out on them?" Casey asked the career, who laughed menacingly.

"You should have stayed unable to love. It might've saved you. All of you." Beldon ran off and disappeared into the trees, probably towards the other careers who had vanished. Casey stood and watched his retreating form, probably wishing for nothing more than to stab a knife in his broad back.

I held Klent Carter's broken body, clutching it with all the strength I had left. My other allies came to sit by me, and we all watched the pale boy leave us forever. We backed away when the hovercraft came, letting the blasted Capitol take our friend away. I looked to my district partner, and Casey, and we knew that Beldon and the Capitol would pay. Even if it was the last thing we did.

The second bloodbath of the 27th Hunger Games was over, and four had died. It was about 22 hours until the arena flipped again, but we all felt more comfortable here, especially Casey. She had been dying to see some trees, and now she swung about on the branches. It was more of a distraction, I thought, than just because she wanted to have fun.

Storm and I sat and watched her fly through the trees. I didn't know how I would cope without them. I would've died by now, I was sure. But the Games weren't over yet.

12 more people were still left to die brutal deaths before a victor was crowned. 24 tributes. 26 hours since the Games began. 11 tributes had died. Now, we were the unlucky 13.

* * *

Aha, the hourglass Gamemaker trick is revealed! Now, we are left with the unlucky number 13, which is not a coincidence. I see a few more terrors, screams and drama on the way...

Can we please have a moment of silence to remember those who died in the second terrible bloodbath: Finn Lovegood, Cetera Jellon, Sage Amerato and Klent Carter Jackson. They will be dearly missed.

Guess how many words this is, without this author's note at the bottom? 3476 words! Can you believe it? I can't! I made it longer because more people wanted it to be, and this is basically double what the other chapters were! I'm so proud of myself...:')

Remember to rate this chapter from 1 - 10, with 1 being the worst chapter ever written and 10 being it blew you away so hard you bashed into next week. I got only 8s last time, so hopefully your craving for blood has been quenched!

Good luck everyone, and I'm so sorry if I killed your tribute in cold blood. I'm very sorry, really, I am. May the odds be ever in your favour, and happy Hunger Games!

*~Joy~*


	20. The Games Begin Part1: Always plan ahead

The twist has been revealed...but more disaster is to come...how will they cope...how will they react...when faced with inevitable death? Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

Main Characters: Lyli Hyrman, Selena Yodis, Eko Raylor, Parker Simons, Beatrix Stein and the Careers.

* * *

District 12: Selena Yodis- 31 hours into the Games

I remember a phrase my father used to say to me years ago, when I asked about my mother. He would say "Some things are better left unsaid, but sometimes your voice needs to be heard above the others. Sometimes, you need to shout what you've kept up inside for so long. Now is not one of those times, Sel. Maybe one day you will understand that."

He never did tell me about her; all I had was a faded photograph of her laughing. All I had of my own flesh and blood was a piece of black and white, ripped paper with curling edges.

"Sel, are you okay?" Eko touched my arm briefly, dragging me out if my trance. I looked into his hard grey eyes, and sighed. Life was too short; both my mother and Eko proved that.

"Yeah, just thinking. You should try it, it might get that one brain cell working," I replied, sarcasm dripping off of my voice. He chuckles slightly, and outs his arm hesitantly around my shoulders. We sat amongst the trees, hidden by the thick cluster around us. Lyli was away hunting, but she would be back soon. We both knew that well enough.

"When do you think the arena will turn again? It's about every 24 hours, so..." I trailed off, because I knew that I had not kept track of the time at all since we'd been in the new arena.

"So in about 17 hours I think. I prefer this arena though; more cover, and more food," Eko told me, breathing in deeply at the prospect of having something in his stomach; I couldn't blame him, because all he had had was the piece of District bread since the Games had begun. I felt the same way, and these were the Hunger Games after all.

"Guys, I'm back!" Our ally called out, and we jumped apart. I didn't know why we did, because Lyli wasn't at all stupid, she knew about us. And yet we still blushed and moved about uncomfortably as she approached our little clearing.

"What did I miss? Or should I say, what did I interrupt?" She asked us, wiggling her light brown eyebrows. I coughed self-consciously. Her knowing smile stayed in place, and if anything it got even wider.

"Fine, I don't want to know the details anyway. I found a big branch on the floor on my travels, and a sharp stone so I made kind of a staff." She lifted her new weapon to show us. It was a stick with a sharp rock tied to the top with the hard grass scattered around the arena.

"And with this, I caught some wild dog, and a turkey," Lyli said, holding up the bodies of two animals.

"A turkey? Here?" Eko wondered, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, it was a flesh eating turkey with a horribly long neck..." our ally told us, her sentance fading at the end. I nodded in gratitude at her, and we helped each other to cut the turkey and the wild dog with the end of her staff. We had no choice but to start a fire, but we kept it small.

"Wow...the smoke really brings out the flavour in the turkey, which fully compliments the wild dog. The smell is almost aromatic, but more seasoning is needed I think," I said in an official tone, whilst inspecting a piece of meat in my hand.

I smiled at the others, who continue to laugh with me. Somehow, even as we sat and laughed around a campfire, eating our first proper meal in over a day, I knew that this would not last. I knew that disaster was right around the corner for us, but what form it would take, I didn't know.

District 2: Beldon Scourn - 33 hours

We all sat in a huddle in the trees, watching, waiting, silently planning someone else's death. We were originally going to go after that little witch, Nicole, who seemed to just watch everyone else die and do nothing about it. She thought she was a martyr.

We decided against that though, because when it came to the final six, it would actually be best to be left with the weaklings. Always plan ahead, that's what my dad would say, and look what happened to him. That motto won him the Games, and it would do the same for me.

I wanted to go after Ellison and her alliance. I wanted to watch her squirm as I killed her allies, and eventually tortured her to death. I was always one who held a grudge, and never forgot it. Isabelle assured me that I would get my chance, but we still needed to go over tributes who posed more of a threat.

We had all seemed to have forgotten Storm's 8 and Casey's unbelievable 9. To us, they were just lovesick idiots pretending that they were a little family whilst stuck in the Hunger Games arena.

"What about Battler? I mean, he got a 9 in training, and he's already killed that little fourteen year old. He could still be a threat," Cassia commented, ticking off the tributes we had mentioned with her fingers.

Isabelle and I disagreed.

"He's been on his own since that girl from 8 died. What about the District 12 tributes and Lyli?" Isabelle said, shaking her head before turning to both of us.

"They don't have many weapons though. Selena only has a bow and arrows, the other two are defenceless. We wouldn't gain much by ambushing them," I replied. I wanted weapons, I wanted supplies and tributes that have them.

"Then we're only left with one more choice," Cassia said, her blue eyes flicking between the two of us. I nodded at Isabelle, who tilted her head in agreement. We knew who was going to die today.

District 9: Beatrix Stein - 34 hours

Parker and I sat in the tree, both deep in thought of our fallen ally. He had tried to save us, poor Finn. He had died for us, and that was a huge weight to have on our shoulders. Neither of us had cried though; now was not the time to show weakness, especially when the real games were only just beginning.

I had caught a rabbit only an hour before with my sword, and now Parker had skinned it we were starting a fire. I frustrated moved two rocks against each other, but even after I tried for well over half an hour, still no flames came.

"Bea, don't you think we should try and limit the amount of smoke? The other tributes will find us easily this way," Parker told me, which earned him a steely glare. I continued to rub the two stones together, moving them diagonally. A spark appeared and the branches we had collected lit up with bright orange flames. I smiled to myself, and hung the rabbit carefully over the fire.

"Parker, you worry too much. Now help me cook this," I said to him, and he joined me by the flames I had created. _You never did listen. _I looked wildly around, and saw that no one had spoken. But I knew that voice, very well.

_You always did depend on others to do your work for you. _I froze, and rabbit still cooking in my allies hands as I sat there and watched him. I felt Parker's gaze on me but I couldn't concentrate on anything but my father's taunting voice in my head.

_You never did think ahead, you never thought at all. _I felt hot tears running down my face but I didn't brush them away. My father's voice continued to mock me, to point out everything that was bad in my personality.

_You always thought you were better. _I looked at Parker, turning my head slowly. Was that true? Did I think I was better than the boy in front of me who was convinced he was in love? I didn't know, I didn't want to know.

_You always shy away from the truth. You try to deny it every step of the way. _I did do that sometimes, but surely not all of the time? I did have sense, didn't I?

_You never opened up, you never learned to care. _That wasn't true! I cared for my brothers; I cared for my mother, didn't I? Or did I just because I felt it was my duty to? The voice inside my head was bringing out questions and answered I never wanted to face. I could hear Parker shouting my name far away, but the vision of my father continued to haunt me.

_You never liked to lose. _

"Stop!" I shouted, my hands covering my ears. Arms wrapped themselves around me and Parker hugged me close. Somehow I relaxed a bit, but the last sent3nce continued to spin around in my fragile mind. I never did like to lose.

District 1: Isabelle Luca - 34 hours, 30 minutes 

I saw the flames first; I saw them rise above the trees and the smoke filter into the sky. Then I heard the voice scream "Stop!", and it was our prey's voice. I wasn't interested in what she was saying and why, because we had found who we were looking for.

I motioned for the other two to stop, and they saw the smoke hovering just above the tops of the highest branches.

"What if it's a trap? Surely they can see that they're basically open game to every single other tribute in the arena?" Cassia whispered to us, not understanding that some of our fellow competitors are not the sharpest knives on the dinner table.

"They might not," Beldon said, grinning evilly.

His small dark eyes surveyed the area, trying to decide where the best place would be to attack. He must have found a spot because he beckoned us forward, and leapt like a cat into their clearing.

He seemed to fly through the air and land on two feet beside Beatrix, who stood up abruptly. Her sword glinted in the ray of light that shone through a gap in the trees. They circled each other whilst Parker took a step forward. His ally held up a delicate hand and declared loudly,

"This is my fight, Parker." She swung her sword at Beldon's chest but he avoided the blow easily. Cassia and I crept around the pair, towards a stricken looking Parker. I had held a grudge against the red head since he betrayed us, for the little brat with no fighting skills. Just as I was about to plunge my stake into him, he whipped around and faced me. He broke into a wide smile, and I scowled back as I straightened up.

"Bella! How have the Games been treating you?" he asked, his deep blue eyes glinting mischievously. I wanted nothing more than to gauge them out, but his time would come.

"Very well, thank you. And you?" I replied, ever the polite little girl. I flicked my long blonde hair over my slender shoulder, and smiled flirtatiously. He seemed immune to my charm, however, as he continued to smile confidently.

"There's been some twists and turns, but I'm still standing, aren't I?" Not for long, I thought in my head. I gave him a small smile through gritted teeth and said,

"Of course." I moved a smlll step closer as Parker moved a small step back. It looked like it was choreographed, like we were District partners in a dance.

"I can't believe how you're coping," he told me, and I stared back at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" I figured he was talking about the Games, but he already knew I was completely fine, and determined to win.

"Your hair looks like it hasn't been washed for days. That must feel terrible," he commented, and I return his smirk with an evil glare.

"Nice, but jokes like that won't keep you alive. In fact, they'll do the complete opposite," I taunted, before I lunged towards him, breaking our dance routine off. The red headed idiot would pay.

District 2: Cassia Hester - 35 hours

I watched the two couples fight, and every time one person made their move the other dodged it before any major damage was done. Beatrix was losing fast to Beldon, which I though Parker knew all too well. Isabelle and her opponent were equally matched, and seemed to dance with each other. One step forward, one step back.

They were talking as they fought, taunting each other into attacking. Both were running out of breath quickly, but both continued to fight.

Beatrix swung her sword countless times, but every time it seemed to miss by an inch and nothing more. Beldon's spear always looked like it had struck its mark, but every time the District 9 tribute came back even stronger with not even a scratch.

Isabelle jabbed with her wooden stake but Parker always stepped back at the last second. He had a bow strung over his back, and a knife in his hand. The arrows seemed to be more for long distance fighting, rather than hand to hand combat.

With his opponent so close he would never get time, or a clear shot. And so, he fought the deadly career, armed with only a knife.

In that moment, that one moment that changed the course to the Games forever, Beldon made his move. It was too quick for Beatrix to dodge, but Parker saw it coming. He broke away from his fight with Isabelle, who growled, and flew in front of the spear. It caught him in the stomach, and he fell onto the grassy ground, gasping for breath.

The District 9 girl screamed and rushed over to her fallen ally. Blindly she grabs the knife out of his shaking hand and throws it. I never saw it coming; I thought she would aim for Beldon but her vision was blurred with tears. And so the knife made a whole in my fragile heart.

I coughed out blood, but no one came to hold my hand as I died. I saw out of the corner of my eye, my allies flee into the trees again, pleased with their work. They left me stranded, slowly dying and wasting away. I couldn't even lift my arm to sweep my pale hair away from my now pale face.

I could feel myself almost slipping slowly away; I could feel myself slowly dying on the grass of the last place I'll ever see. I might have been a career, I might have been cold hearted, but at least I had a heart. I just wanted to return to District 2, but not this way. Not in a zipped up body bag. I just wanted mum and dad and Tarragon again, wanted to feel their arms around me.

Was that so bad?

That was what everyone in this arena wanted; I just had a name and the means to win. As I looked up at the blue sky, pictures of my life flashed before my eyes, just briefly.

"You're like a sponge! You're going to be a fierce competitor, Cassia."

"Cass, loosen up! You know you want to really!"

"Cassia Leanora Hester! I don't want to tell you again, now move!"

"Ah, you know I can't resist those puppy dog eyes, sweetpea."

"Keep fighting for me, Cass. Don't give up, right?"

Mother, father, Tarragon, my mentor. Their faces flashed before my leaf green eyes, before they closed forever. I did everything for them, I tried for them, I died for them. They had to know that. And as I watched Isabelle and Beldon's retreating backs, only one thing came to mind. You never forget the face of the person who was your last hope, and the people who were your last thoughts.

District 1: Parker Simons - 36 hours 

I felt the pain rise in my body, taking utter control. I moaned as I looked down at the spear in my stomach, and saw Beatrix approach me.

"No!" she cried to the sky, tears overflowing and pouring down her beautiful face. "No," she whispered, defeated, and I pulled her shaking hand towards me. I looked up at her, ever changing eyes meeting pale blue.

"You're going to keep fighting, Bea. You've got to keep fighting for me, okay?" She just stared at me whilst her mouth opens and closes. "Okay?" I shook her hand, pulling her back into reality, this reality. I was going to die, and I was going to make sure she was going to live.

"Okay," she choked out, and I was shocked to see all of the attitude I admired had left her completely. A cannon sounded from somewhere, but I was too focused on the trembling girl kneeling beside me.

"I love Beatrix. I've loved you since Reaping day, and I only loved you more the more I saw you. Remember when you fought with Lyli in the chariot rides? I watched you, and I was in awe of you. Do you remember that?" She nodded shakily, obviously not trusting her voice.

"Believe me, for once. I love you, and we couldn't have been together anyway. You know that," I told her, my voice growing ever weaker. My grip on her faltered, and she looked up at me with terror in her innocent eyes. In the spur of the moment I lifted my bloody lips to hers and kissed her. It was soft and sweet, but held more meaning than any of my words could have. I wanted her to win, more than I wanted to live.

"Win for me. You deserve it," I murmured, and then I faded away fully. In the distance I heard a cannon sound and a new wave of tears start, but I was already far away. I was already dead.

District 6: Nicole Angel - 36 hours, 30 minutes

I heard two cannons sound, but I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to acknowledge that two more people were dead. My sisters' faces appeared in my head.

Mary looked like a smaller version of me with her blonde hair and blue grey eyes. Cayenne resembled my mother Aloe more though, with her light brown hair and almost yellowish eyes. Nettle was a good mix, with my father's eyes and my mother's hair. I thought of the way Nettle way always smiling no matter what and managed to cheer up a whole room with that smile. Everyone couldn't help but love her, and I was no different.

Cayenne was more refined and quiet like me, and an excellent listener. Mary was lively and talkative, and could go on for hours if she wanted to. We were all quite different, and yet we were close. Closer than some of the other families in District 6, but they kept themselves to themselves more often than not.

I thought of everything I had achieved in my life, but I came up with nothing apart from a few awards from school. If I got out of here alive then at least I would have won something, I could be a victor. I would go home to my family and be safe and wealthy and not be starving for the first time in my life. It was a dog eat dog world after all, and I was tired of just being a sheep and watching everyone else fight their battles. I wanted to join in the fight this time, and this time I would win.

I picked up my small backpack with my slingshot and her darts, like we did before the earthquake hit us. I was thirsty, so I would have to go to the lake for water. It seemed as though all of the other tributes had already collected what they could during or just after the second bloodbath, but I had hung back. Every time I looked near the strange hole her face came into my fragile mind.

I cautiously made my way through the trees when I saw something, or someone, out in the grass. I knew who that person was straight away, and before I knew it I was running towards my baby sister. She was standing near the dreaded hole, which I refused to look at, and her eyes that were so similar to mine were wide with unmistakeable fear. A wall of fire erupted around her, and her scream filled my ears.

"I'm coming, Nett!" I shouted out to her and I picked up my pace. I tripped on a stone just lying on the ground, and I stood up as soon as I did. I picked up the stone and ran for Nettle's life.

I stood and tried to figure out what to do. It was obviously a Gamemaker trick, the ring of fire, and it burned more than any natural fire should. Then my sister screamed again, and fell to the ground. I continued onwards, calling her name frantically. Then she stopped breathing and I half expected a cannon to sound. I stopped, but the fire burned on around her body, and I shook as the tears fell down my face. I took a shaky step backwards, and started to fall.

* * *

Don't you just love a bit of love, a bit of loss and heartbreak, and a bit of hardcore killing? I've finally figured you guys out now...Death + drama + destruction + long chapters = a rating of 10! Aha, the equation that is the readers...

May we please have another moment of silence for those we lost today on the dreaded battlefield...Cassia Hester and Parker Simons. Careers or not, they will be dearly missed.

Yay! 3777 words, even more than last time! I'm so proud of myself... :') I hope you liked every single of the 3777 words!

Remember to keep reviewing, because I love them! I have the next couple of chapters (and deaths) planned out, sorry about that. And also some drama and destruction, which I know you all just love!

Remember to tell me what you thought, favourite characters, favourite scene, favourite POV, favourite line, anything! And 1 still means worst thing ever written and it should be deleted immediately and I should be arrested for writing it, and 10 means you love it so much you're going to show me with virtual chocolate and confetti because you love me and this chapter so much.

Thank you, oh holy viewers...

*~Joy~*


	21. The Games Begin Part 2: Letting go

They think the worst is over...but the really Games have only just begun...deceit...anger...heart-break...drama... Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

Main Characters: Nicole Angel, Amelia Airhate, Beatrix Stein, Battler Mason, Eko Raylor and Casey Ellison.

* * *

District 6: Nicole Angel - 37 hours into the Games

My head was still spinning as I awoke to something white in my face. I blinked twice, but it stayed the same. The snow was falling in front of me and on me, and the white stuff seemed to be everywhere. I knew immediately where I was, but not what had happened.

I saw the cornucopia, the same one at the start of the Games, shining to my left, and the mountains surrounded me with caves buried deep inside them.

I was lying next to the whirlpool, which again, was running out of water. It was about the same size as a large puddle at the moment, counting down the moments until the other tributes joined me here in the snow arena.

I shivered slightly, and my stomach growled like an animal without a meal. I was huddled, my knees pulled up to under my chin, next to the whirlpool puddle, and I could see everything from where I was.

It was like a wasteland, with no one but me and the snow. I could see my icy breath in front of me, like mist rising from my mouth.

I looked around for Nettle but she was nowhere to be found. The wall of fire had disappeared, replaced instead with immense cold. I liked the snow, but it was everywhere, and it was all I could see. I saw the cave where Sage and I had slept for that one night, and I could see the ring where the first bloodbath had occurred. This arena bought back memories I didn't exactly want to be unearthed.

It was an unnerving feeling, having this whole space to myself. But there was no food source here.

And I was very much alone.

The Capitol: Amelia Airhate - 37 hours, 30 minutes

"But she's in the other arena!" Mary shouted at me, and I stared back at her. It did seem unbelievable that they could trap one tribute by themselves, and yet the Gamemakers still managed to make it work.

"It has to lead to a trick...they're sure to have some ideas up their sleeves," I told her, picturing what the Gamemakers might look like. I imagined old, hard faced men and smirking women about my mother's age, but we never found out who they were. They remained at the dark, despite the fact they were celebrities all over the Capitol.

"Who do you think the last eight will be? That's when the home interviews start, isn't it?" I asked my friend, who curled up on my sofa in deep thought. I looked at her as she considered the remaining tributes.

"I think Isabelle, Beldon, Storm, Battler, Beatrix, Selena, Eko and... Lyli," she said to me, ticking them off on her delicate fingers.

"Not Casey?" I asked her, thinking of the golden haired, chocolate eyed tribute. She has already killed Elliot, who the careers were willing to ally with, and I thought she had the ability to win.

"No, I think her score in training was only because she got on the good side of the Gamemakers, nothing else. She won't make it to the feast, that's a given," Marylin told me knowledgably, and I considered her reply.

It was true; Casey definitely hadn't done much these Games.

"I think she just needs something to push her over the edge. The death of Storm or Sophia maybe? That would get her in a fight," I said.

But the thing was, every Game was different. Every tribute was different. Every outcome was different to that that people expected. You could never determine what would happen, because every time someone surprised you. You just had to watch, and wait.

"I don't know...I don't think Nicole will make it though. She doesn't have many sponsors, and now she's trapped in an arena without food, and she's all alone. I hope it won't end up like the 24th Games, where everyone starved to death and they had to resuscitate the winner." I nodded in agreement; that had not been a good year at all.

"Or the 22nd Games. They all either drowned in the water or froze to death," I said, remembering that year. It had been boring seeing the tributes turn to human popsicles.

"Who are you sponsoring again, Mary?" I asked my friend, trying to figure out which career she said she was rooting for this year.

"Isabelle. I really like her, she's really bitchy."

"You'd get along well with her, then. But I don't like Beldon; he scares me. Remember that year when the psycho tribute went around killing everyone and eating them? That was horrible," I commented, shivering a bit as I thought of Ivan.

That's when a cannon blasted through the speakers, cutting through my thoughts.

District 9: Beatrix Stein - 37 hours, 30 minutes 

He couldn't be dead. There was no God if my ally was dead. His cocky smile, his twinkling, ever changing eyes and deep red hair couldn't be gone. How can in one moment I'm cooking with my ally, talking and sharing feelings that had not before been unearthed, to have him taken away from me the next?

He couldn't be dead.

I watched the hovercraft taken his broken and bloody body away, but I watched nothing more than to hang onto it with all of the strength I had.

I wanted to say more than anything in the world that I loved him back, because I did, more than anything. I stared at the place he had laid, the grass streaked with his blood. I was alone now, with no Parker or Finn to look out for me. I was all alone in the arena of hell.

_This is what you wanted. You never liked to lose, and they were just standing in the way. _

My father's voice taunted me inside and out, and I fell to my knees. For once in his horrible life my father might've been right, and it wasn't even him, it was just a figure of my imagination. Did I want this? I still thought, looking down at my blood stained hands, and the blood on the floor and blood filling my vision. His blood.

No, I did not want this, not at all.

Lost in my grief, I never heard the footsteps behind me. I didn't stand a chance against two careers hell-bent on getting revenge.

They grabbed me from behind, dragging my arms almost out of their sockets. I screamed and fought, but their grip seemed to be unbreakable. I twisted around and found the hilt of my sword and tugged. I swung it around but it barely missed Isabelle's pretty blonde head. I tackled her to the ground, pulling her long hair until she cried out.

Before I could get my sword anywhere near her thin neck Beldon bashed into me, sending me flying through the air and landing with a painful crack. I yelled out again, and found that I couldn't move my right arm; my throwing arm.

The sword laid on the ground inches away from my bleeding fingers. I looked up at the two careers hovering over me, like an animal looking up at her hunters.

Beldon's foot kept my chest in place, and my breathing started to pick up pace. I kicked out my legs and knocked over Isabelle, and as she fell I pushed a rock towards the ground. She landed, and as she lifted her head she snarled at me like an animal. A deep gash ran along her cheek from the rock, and blood dripped freely down her face. I smiled; my work was done.

I was still pinned to the floor by Beldon's foot, and as he lifted it I rolled over as quickly as I could. I saw it land right where my head was, and I breathed deeply. I promised him I would win, I promised I would live.

It was a promise I would never fulfil, I realised.

"Night, night, _Bea," _Beldon smirked at me, and my eyes widened. That was what he called me, and no one else. No one else deserved to utter the same words he did.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted, and shakily I stood up to face him. I had no weapon apart from my dead ally's knife in my hand. I faced him, but I had forgotten about the girl behind me, who liked to hold grudges. She had held one against him, and look what happened. Now, I knew that I was next.

I grunted as I felt something sharp and hard stab my back, and I hit the ground with a deafening thud.

_I don't like to break promises, _I thought, but I had no choice. At least now I could be with him, where ever he is. I was finally letting go, of everything.

I'm sorry Parker. I'm sorry I let both of us down.

District 10: Battler Mason - 38 hours, 30 minutes

I couldn't help but remember her final moments. I couldn't help but see her face in my mind, full of pain and defeat. And it burned me inside more than any other physical pain could.

She told me that I had to keep fighting for her, but it was hard, so hard. It was hard to fight without her: that I knew.

I powered through the trees, hardly caring for how much noise I was making. I had her whip secured into my belt, and I had a gripped a blade in my hand until my knuckles turned white. I slashed down the leaves that got in my way, and purposely trod on twigs in my path. I was in the mood to fight, because just Sage wasn't enough for revenge. I wanted to prove that if it wasn't for the second bloodbath, she would have won.

I wanted revenge, and I didn't care how I got it.

I heard voices coming from my right, and I changed direction almost immediately. I headed towards the other alliance, looking for blood.

When I got there, I saw something that almost made tears flow freely down my face. Selena and Eko were huddled near a tree, just talking. I used to do that with her, just sit and talk about our lives in our district. Now, I had no one to talk to, and I didn't know how this affected my decision to attack. Was I willing to break up another couple just because it happened to me? No, that wasn't fair. I couldn't take it out on them.

Then I heard a footstep behind me, and I whipped around to face my opponent. Lyli Hyrman stared at me with her hazel eyes narrowed, and a kind of staff in her left hand. I froze, and realised how it would look to her. I had been watching her allies with a knife in my hand, directed at them. But I had changed my mind at the last second, not that she knew that.

"I know that you're grieving over Cetera, but-" I cut her off, my face getting redder by the second.

"Don't say her name! No one deserves to say her name!" I shouted in her face, my hands shaking in anger.

"I'm sorry," she said to me, holding her hand out in front of her in a calming gesture. Slowly I backed up and prepared myself to run. None of us saw it coming.

I inhaled sharply, and my dark brown eyes widened slightly. I fell almost in slow motion to the grassy floor, clutching my stomach where an arrow stuck out. Eko stared at Selena, tears in his eyes before he knelt down beside his district partner. He clutched her hand desperately, and her head was in her hands.

I couldn't watch anymore, I didn't have the energy. It was an accident, just like hers had been, and I had knelt beside her in the exact same position. I wanted to tell her just that, that I knew it wasn't her fault, but I didn't have the energy.

I looked up at the trees above me, breathing heavily. The memories of her face filled my fragile mind. She would have liked it here; she would have liked watching the sky like I was now. But all I could feel was the emptiness beside me and inside me, slowly eating away at me.

Then, I was letting go, and it was all gone. She was there waiting for me.

District 12: Eko Raylor - 39 hours

Selena began to run as far away as she could, through the trees. She ran blindly, not paying attention to where she was going or where anyone else was.

She was trying to outrun the memories, but I knew that the wave of them would soon seem to swallow her whole and drag her down. Guilt is a horrible thing, I knew that well enough.

"Selena, stop!" I shouted out to her, tapping on her shoulder. She whipped around to stare at me with widened ice blue eyes. "Stop," I murmured to her, keeping my hand resting where I tapped her.

I pulled her close as hot tears brushed against my shirt. Her sobs echoed around the trees as I attempted to comfort her. I hugged her close and footsteps sounded form behind us, and Lyli came to rest a hand on Selena's forearm. We stood together, huddled in the new arena, with her hands stained with two people's blood. I knew the feeling.

"Two people...I killed ended two innocent lives!" She cried over the sound of a cannon. I continued to hold her, wrapped my arms around her scarily thin body. I kissed her hair softly, and made shushing noises in her ear. She relaxed slightly, but the tears still fell down her beautiful face.

It was killing me, watching her cry when I was helpless. I couldn't comfort her any more, and yet she was still sad.

"They didn't deserve to die," Selena whispered to me on defeat. I had a feeling that this was her letting go, finally moving on. She had to do that if she wanted to live.

The Capitol would pay for making us do this, but somehow they were right. It truly is kill or be killed here.

District 7: Casey Ellison - 41 hours

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Happy birthday dear Casey, happy birthday to me," I sung under my breath, watching Storm tie a fishing hook with only the hard grass. I watched his fingers work in awe, seeing them twist and turn without effort.

I was sitting up in a tree, because that's where I was most at home. Both of my allies preferred the water and ground, but I liked to have a bird's eye view, personally.

Sophia was just below me, fiddling with the grass, just thinking. We were similar that way; we both liked to just sit and think and watch the world go by. I'd never be able to do that now though, because if everything worked out, I wasn't going home.

"We love you. Don't forget that and don't let it change you," My mother, Ardea, would say when she laid on her death bed, her face pale.

"I give you a roof over your head, what more do you need?" My aunt, Helena, would tell me when we first showed up on her doorstep.

"I won't say goodbye. Us Ellisons, we never do," My brother, Dynami, would say to me before he left for the Capitol five years ago.

"You know Dynami would want you to be strong, Autumn. He'd want us both to be strong," I told my sister after our brother was murdered.

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, Casey. Stay strong, for all of us," My sister told me through the television screen, whilst she was trapped in her arena.

""Happy birthday?" What's so happy about it?" Helena said when it was just the two of us. Every birthday bought nothing but bad memories.

My parents' deaths; the time we moved in with our aunt; the day my brother left to die, the moment my baby sister was killed; and every day my aunt would send me out to get food for both of us, birthday or not. Today was no different, because today it was my turn to be in a deadly arena.

It ran in the family, I guessed. It was the same for not saying goodbye when we left; it was just something we didn't do. Us Ellisons, we never said goodbye even though we knew we weren't coming back.

"Casey?" A voice called out, and I found Sophia staring up at me, her fingers tugging on my ankle. I smiled down and jumped off of my branch to land in front of her. I was taller than her by quite a few inches, but then again, I was two years older as well.

I had the birthday song in my head, and was humming it softly to myself. Storm gave me a strange look, and I realised he must have heard me.

He dropped his hook on the ground and made his way over to where I stood. I looked him directly in the eye, but I could feel my gaze twitching. He studied me for a while, silently, as thought he was reading my mind.

"What's wrong Case? What aren't you telling me?"

Damn, he was good. I shuffled my feet, and without meaning to, started humming the song again. It must have been a nervous habit, because I did it subconsciously. He watched critically before I could almost see a light bulb go off in his head, and I was silent.

"You didn't tell me?" Storm, asked hurt.

I shook my head, and told him, "I didn't think it would matter anyway."

Without any warning, he picked me up. I squealed as he did so, and he whispered into my ear, "Happy 16th birthday," before setting me down, shakily, back on my feet.

I pointed a finger at him.

"Don't. Pick. Me. Up," I told him slowly before skipping of to talk to Sophia. I heard his soft chuckle, and I let go of the feeling that all birthdays were bad. If we all survived today, then my theory would be proven wrong, and I wanted nothing more than for it to not be true.

* * *

What do you think? Remember, 1 is I should be in prison for even thinking of writing this, and 10 being you're about to shower me in money and confetti because it was just that amazing and had exactly the right amount of drama, death and destruction. Thank you!

Can we please have a moment to remember all those lost in the 27th Hunger Games in the past 4 hours...Beatrix Stein and Battler Mason. They were popular and will be dearly missed. *sobs*

Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the others, but hopefully it was action packed and you still loved it! This wasn't one of my easiest or best, but still tell me what you think! I'm still hoping for lots of 10s again! *crosses toes and fingers* The next one will be longer, I promise!

Thank you everyone for reviewing, and those of you who aren't, *throws virtual rotten tomatoes*. Hmpf! Everyone else: *throws virtual chocolate and sweets and real sponsor points*!

*~Joy~*


	22. The Games Begin Part 3: Toy soldiers

At first there were 24...15 are dead...9 are left...but who is next...what families will visit the dreaded Capitol for the home interviews...who will never make it out of the arena, alive? Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

Main Characters: Nicole Angel, Selena Yodis, Lyli Hyrman, Storm Marlinfield, Amelia Airhate and Isabelle Luca.

* * *

District 6: Nicole Angel - 46 hours, into the Games

A silver parachute landed at my feet, but it was bigger than the usual ones. I unwrapped it eagerly with my numb fingers to find some things I had never seen before in my life.

It was something like a grappling hook, a long length of wire, a bright yellow helmet and a harness of some sort. An idea appeared in my head, and I looked up at the mountains around me.

Some sponsor with a minimal amount of brain cells had sent Aurora, my mentor, enough money to buy me climbing gear. I had always known that my mentor was smart, but this was exactly what I needed to get a step ahead of the other tributes. They would come in about two or three hours, so I had to get started.

I climbed into the harness, strapping it around my waist and legs. I pulled the cords as tight as they would go, still not fully trusting Capitol equipment. I secured the helmet on my head, taking back my comment about my mentor being smart.

Bright yellow? How you were not supposed to spot that in a white arena, I didn't know. I shook my head, hoping Aurora understood my glare.

I tied the wire onto the harness and looked in doubt at the grappling hook. Would that really hold all of my weight? I guess I just had to find out.

I swung the wire around in three complete circles before throwing it directly at a ledge on the mountain closest to me. It latched onto the side and I pulled onto it. It came undone, and I fell backwards onto the ice. Snow tumbled down on me and the hook landed to my right. I scowled at it before starting the process all again.

On the third time, it caught on the edge and stayed there, even when I pulled on it with all my weight. Smiling to myself, I started to climb.

It turned out that getting the equipment ready was the easy bit. Every time I hung onto the mountain I could never find a spot to cling onto again, to make my way up. Over an hour later and I was still stuck in the same position, trying to figure out where I had to go next.

The thing was that both Aurora and I should have taken my climbing skills into consideration.

"You can do it, Nicole," I muttered to myself, hastily followed by the thought that talking to yourself is the first sign of madness. I pulled myself up again with all the strength I had left, to find a small hole big enough for my hand. I grabbed onto it like a lifeline, and hoisted myself even further upwards. Somehow I managed to find the ledge, and hold onto it for dear life.

I was safe now, I thought as I looked down at the arena. None of the tributes could get me up here unless they had climbing gear, and I would see them coming anyway.

It was the perfect spot to watch the tributes appear in this original arena.

District 12: Selena Yodis - 48 hours

The world started to tremble and shake, but this time we were prepared. I grabbed my bow and arrows, and held tightly onto Eko's hand. Lyli stood beside us, surveyed the forest for other tributes.

Of course, this would be a perfect time for someone like the careers to attack, when the earthquake was keeping everybody else occupied.

"You would think we'd be used to this by now!" I shouted out to Eko as the world tipped over and we fell onto the grass. My hand was tightly secured in my district partner's, and Lyli was still watching the trees for the other children out for our blood.

I fell over again but my ally caught me, just. I thanked him, and watched as the darkness settled over us. Lyli's fingers found me forearm, and together we waited for the shudders to stop, and to wake up in the other arena again. Then my allies grip faltered, and I was left alone. I called out their names into the dark, but got no reply.

I groped around as the earthquake continued, and the silence echoed in my ears. Where were they?

And then Lyli screamed.

I awoke to just white filling my vision, and it was all I could see. Any direction, any place I turned to, there was white fluff. I cleared my eyes, and blinked slowly. I then realised I was lying on snow, in the other arena. Had 24 hours really gone that quickly? Had the third day really already begun?

I stretched out my arm groggily, and found just more snow. Where were my allies? Where were Eko and Lyli? Then I remembered their hands falling from my grip and Lyli's ear piercing scream. Everything came back to me in a flood of dark memories.

Then I saw that we were not in our original ring; instead every tribute was separated, either in a cave or out in the open.

Apart from two. One was already higher up in the mountain with the help of the climbing gear at her feet. The other was there by pure luck of the draw, but then again, that was why we were all here. Pure bad luck, if you could call it that.

I found Eko on the other side of the arena, armed with nothing but his fists. He was out in the middle, with no cave or mountain for cover. I ran towards him in a decision.

It just proved that Lyli was right; if it was her or him, I wouldn't even need to think. Therefore, I didn't see her small body fall.

District 10: Lyli Hyrman - 48 hours

One moment I was holding onto Selena's arm during the earthquake, and the next I was hanging on for dear life on the edge of a mountain ledge.

I clambered up, gasping for breath. I saw a pair of feet in front of me, and hesitantly I raised my head. Nicole was looking down at me, her doe like eyes wide with fear. I shakily stood up and automatically reached for a staff that wasn't there. I must have dropped it when I moved arenas.

I took a step towards the little girl, attempting to calm her down. As if reacting to something, like she was acting on instinct, her hands stuck out and pushed me backwards.

I could feel myself falling, and the screams of the girl above me. It was a while before I felt the impact, before I heard the crunch. I couldn't help but cry out from the pain.

Tears streaked down my face and I could see the blood forming a pool around me, but I didn't know where it came from. Was it mine? I couldn't be sure, because my mind was reeling and everything was a blur.

I heard footsteps and voices but I couldn't figure out who's they were. Friend or foe, I didn't know. I tried to move my fingers but they didn't obey, they hung limply, spread out at my sides. One arm was bent at an awkward angle above my head, and the other was draped over my broken body. My chest hurt as though I had broken ribs or something, and my head throbbed.

The pain came from all directions, and I had felt nothing like it ever before in my pitifully short life.

I felt my eyelids close without them meaning to, and felt my limp body fall even limper on the ground. Hot liquid ran down the side of my face but I barely acknowledged it. I realised that someone had closed my eyes for me, but a cannon had not sounded for me yet, had it?

Was I dead already? No, I was still thinking, I just couldn't move. I knew that life would not last long though. My lips moved for a while before they properly formed words.

"Mother, I'm sorry I didn't listen. My reaping dress was never clean like you wanted," I whispered to the sky, to the people I couldn't see. I felt my head roll to the side, like I was no longer able to hold its weight.

And then I left the world forever, listening to voices I didn't know, I didn't remember.

District 4: Storm Marlinfield - 48 hours, 30 minutes

"Storm!" Sophia shouted at me, and I found her only a few feet away. I made sure she was okay, before looking around for our other ally. Then we both heard the scream.

"Who is that?" Sophia asked me as we ran towards a body and another figure hovering over it. We were too far away to see the faces, and we were all dressed the same, like little toy soldiers dressed up for a battle, a game.

I couldn't answer her question, so I just kept on running towards the two people, one alive, one dangerously close to death. Then I came closer, and saw the one kneeling had curly golden hair, and the one on the floor had fallen from a mountain ledge. No one could survive a fall like that.

"Casey?" I asked, touching her shoulder briefly. She looked up at me, and down at Lyli.

"She won't make it," my ally said sadly, the tribute gasping for breath in her arms. Blood poured down the side of her head like a waterfall, and it pooled around her body.

Casey brushed the girl's hazel eyes shut gently, and we all waited for her death to come. Lyli's lips moved for a while before I could make out a sound. Sophia leaned in closer from beside me.

"Mother, I'm sorry I didn't listen. My reaping dress was never clean like you wanted." It was strange that certain memories popped into our unwillingly heads just before we die. For the girl from District 10, it was the reaping day, the day that got us all landed in this arena.

Her head fell limp, and her chest stopped moving. Far away a cannon sounded to announce another tribute's death. A blue ribbon fell from her open hand, now soaked with blood. It was a sign that the home interviews would soon begin.

The Capitol: Amelia Airhate - 49 hours

The girl's cannon rung out and Marylin looked in horror at her sheet of paper with eight names on it.

"Ha! You were wrong!" I taunted her, jumping up and down on our soft sofa. She glared up at me and shook her brown head.

"How did I get it so wrong? Beatrix, Battler and Lyli all died, and I was sure they'd be in the final eight!" She looked quite put- out, alternating her stares between the blank television screens and the piece of paper in her delicate hand.

"At least Isabelle made it," she muttered to herself. I nodded; her money wasn't just going nowhere, as was mine.

"So we have Isabelle, Beldon, Storm, Sophia, Nicole, Casey, Eko and Selena left. That's still 3 alliances, and one person on their own. Some drama is sure to appear sooner rather than later," I told her, remembering the faces of the tributes still left in the Games.

"The home interviews will be starting in a minute. I can't wait!" Mary cried, her spirits obviously lifted at the prospect of death, destruction and drama. Just as she said it, the television screen flickered to life and our national anthem played through the surround sound speakers. Panem's symbol blazed over President Snow's face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, viewers of Panem, I would like to welcome you to the home interviews!" His smile faded just before his image did, and District 1's square was shown. Caesar Flickerman was sitting in the Justice Building of the Capitol opposite a handsome man and two beautiful women.

"Luna! How do you feel about your sister so far? Is she making you proud?" His wide smile showed his delight at talking to the career's family, Isabelle, who was obviously in it to win it.

"I'm very proud of her getting this far. Maybe I don't agree with her methods, but that's Isabelle," her older sister replied. Her and the tribute seemed like polar opposites: One was caring and cautious, the other cold and confident.

"Lucy! You're Isabelle's mother; how do you think she's feeling right now?" The host asked, ever excited. He was bouncing up and down on his seat as he waited for the reserved woman's answer.

"I'm sure the gash on her cheek is not rising her spirits," her mother replied, cool and calculating. Her ice blue eyes were narrowed, and Isabelle's resemblance to her was uncanny apart from the eye colour.

"Julious! The question we have to ask...do you think your daughter will win the Games?" Caesar asked, as enthusiastic about this as we were. Her father paused for a while to add suspense, not because he was thinking his answer through.

"There's no doubt in my mind that Isabelle will return home as the victor."

XXXXX

"James Scourn, I remember talking to you all of those years ago! Do you think your son will follow in your footsteps?" The host asked a brutal and strong looking mind with dark, brooding eyes and dark brown hair.

"Of course. He plans ahead, he follows my advice. I'm sure he'll do anything to win." I believed him; Beldon looked like the type of person who would cross the line just to keep his pride intact.

"And Zena! You must be very proud of your only son for getting this far." Caesar lent forward in his seat and towards the small but harsh looking woman just to his right.

"I'm not surprised. Beldon was always a winner. He got that from his parents," Zena smirked evilly, and I realised why Beldon might be a bit messed up, especially with parents like James and Zena Scourn.

XXXXX

"Andrea, hello! You must be proud of your daughter, she's growing up fast," Caesar commented, and we watched her talk to her ally sitting in an oak tree. They seemed very comfortable, dangerously so.

"She is, but too fast for my liking. I'm glad she's getting looked after though; Storm and Casey are very good allies to have," her mother replied, keeping her tone light.

"Leo, you must be disappointed, being from District 4, at the lack of water in both arenas. How do you think Sophia is coping?"

"Marvellously well, I think. She's one of the girls who can adapt to any situation well, I think," her father said proudly, sitting upright in his chair.

"And Sandie! Do you think that your elder sister will win this year's Games?" Caesar asked the 11 year old girl in front of him, who looked smart and quiet like her sister. Her looks were completely different, and it was obvious that she had her father's appearance whereas Sophia had her mother's.

"They only thing we can do is hope for the best, and prepare for the worst." They were very old and wise words coming from a young, 11 year old's mouth. They were all quiet, digesting Sandie's smart reply. Caesar nodded at the little girl, and the camera crew moved around to face another family.

XXXXX

Lana, Ryan, Ellanor and Aqua Marlinfield sat huddled on their plush sofa, apprehensive looks on their faces. Caesar smiled at them warmly, and the interview began.

"Lana! Your son is quite the gentlemen. Did you raise him like that or was he born with his charms?" The older woman smiled slightly and replied,

"I've always tried to make sure he respects people, but I guess he was born that way as well. We're all very proud of him." She looked to the rest of her family, and they nodded in agreement.

"Ellanor, how do you fell about his relationship with Casey? Do you like her as a person?" Storm's sister's expression was quite cold and wary as she said,

"Honestly, I don't trust her. She seems exactly like the type of person who would stab my brother in the back, or just generally stab him." A shocked gasp came from the background, maybe one of Casey's relatives. Her little sister Aqua hit her on the arm, and the little girl said,

"I like Casey, and I think it's sweet. I think they would do anything for each other, and Ellanor's just being the overprotective sibling." Aqua smiled up at her older sister who rolled her eyes but smiled back all the same.

"Ryan, the most important question. Do you think Storm will come home to his family and friends?" Caesar asked, tears in his strange orange eyes. His purple lipstick was applied with a careful hand and his lime green suit either made you want to laugh or be sick. The overall effect was strangely calming.

"I'd like to think he would, but he would die for that girl. I just hope he isn't making a mistake." Storm's father replied solemnly, and his family bowed their heads. They all hoped that Storm came home rather than his girlfriend.

District 1: Isabelle Luca - 49 hours

"The home interviews will be starting now," I muttered to Beldon, who was beside me in the cave. We had found each other easily, and hadn't paused to head to our usual spot opposite the cornucopia. Here we could watch the other caves, and therefore the other tributes.

A cannon had just sounded, announcing the death of the District 10 girl. I hadn't seen what had happened but I saw the hovercraft take her body away to send it back to her family. I felt nothing, no remorse or grief or pain when I watched the claw come down.

Just the feeling that that would never happen to me.

"Only eight of us left," Beldon replied, leaving his sentence unfinished. The silent _and only seven left to kill _hung in the air between us.

Without warning, I packed the arrows, my wooden stake and a small knife into my belt, and secured the bow over my back. I nodded at my former ally, and then I left forever. Our silent alliance was broken.

Neither of us said goodbye or waved as I trudged along the snow, into the arena on my own for the first time.

Just another of our unspoken agreements.

I found a small cave hidden behind a wall of snow, and clambered inside. A feast would have to start soon, because there was no food source in this arena. Only one or two more deaths should make sure that we get well fed. That would lower our numbers again by two or three. And then we would be left with the final four. And one of them would be me.

I thought of everyone that was left, and tried to decide who my next target would be. I was on my own now, so I had to be more careful.

Selena and Eko would be too risky, I thought, because of her shooting skills. I wouldn't be able to get close enough to fire my own arrow. I would go for the fourteen year old from 6 but she had somehow managed to get up onto that mountain ledge. I wouldn't be able to climb up without the help of some climbing gear, not that my moron of a mentor understood that.

I couldn't go after Beldon, because I still had a bit of my pride and dignity left. To go after an old ally a few minutes after leaving them? No, that was wrong; it wouldn't help me with the sponsors at all. So, I only had one other choice. They were stupid anyway, pretending that they were a little family, all sweet and innocent. They hadn't gotten into any fights, but that would change.

Districts four and seven wouldn't know what had hit them, and that thing was Isabelle Luca.

It was true, when I thought about something Cassia had said only 2 days ago. The real Games were only just beginning, for everyone.

* * *

Woop woop! 3805 words! Of course, death + destruction + drama + longer chapter = happy readers and loads of 10s! Hopefully this lived up to your expectations?

Can we please have a moment of silence for Lyli Hyrman, District 10 tribute, who will be dearly missed and was unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at things) the only tribute to die in this chapter. Don't mark me down for that, because hopefully there was enough action to go around without tonnes of blood!

Our question is...Who is Amelia similar to? Both in her NAME and her PERSONALITY. Try and guess where I got her from - there are 30 sponsor points up for grabs! PM the answers please!

Thank you, oh amazing readers and reviewers and silent brick walls!

*~Joy~*


	23. All That's Left Part 1: Crossing a line

We know one half of the story...but what do the others' families feel...will the last home interviews end with...a bang? Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

Main Characters: Amelia Airhate, Sophia Sorenson, Eko Raylor, Selena Yodis and Beldon Scourn.

* * *

The Capitol: Amelia Airhate - 50 hours into the Games

"And now we are joined by Nicole's family, her parents Herb and Aloe, and her younger sisters Rosemary, Cayenne and Nettle! Nettle, how did you feel when the Gamemakers used a holograph of yourself to lure your sister into the other arena?" Caesar Flickerman asked the little 9 year old in front of him, who was trying not to cry.

"I feel terrible, it was like watching myself almost...almost kill my own sister," Nettle replied shakily, not looking at the camera.

She bowed her small head, but didn't let any tears escape her eyes for her older sibling. Her other sisters also ducked their heads thinking of Nicole, still trapped in the arena with everything to lose.

"Herb, are you proud of your daughter? She's definitely using her initiative," Caesar said to the tall man who was hovering protectively around his young daughters.

"Of course I'm proud of her. Nicole's grown up as the eldest in our family, and that's a big responsibility but it's taught her to look after herself. She's independent, is Nicole." The host shook his head supportively, and turned to the girl's mother.

"Aloe, I know it's a hard question, but do you think your daughter still has the fight in her to win the Games?"

"I could never doubt it Caesar, even for a second," the woman replied shakily, looking at her hands. It was only a few years before all three girls' names would be in the reaping bowl for District 6, and even if Nicole won, one of them was sure to get picked for one of the Games. The poor family's fate was inevitable.

XXXXX

We got to Casey's family, but only one person sat in the District 7 section of the Justice Building. She didn't look like a relative of Casey's; in fact, she looked like her complete opposite. Her straight, reddish hair was cut very short, and her small black eyes twinkled with shining tears that wouldn't fall.

Caesar looked around, and back at his script. He whispered something to the camera man, and looked desperately back around the plush Capitol room.

"Well, umm, we're here with Casey's friend, Athena Mason!" Caesar announced, still searching for someone.

"Her aunt won't be coming today," the girl said harshly, and that was obviously who was missing, Casey's aunt.

"Of course. Now, Athena, what do you think of your friend's alliance?"

"Honestly, I'm shocked. Ever since her brother's death she's never really gotten close to anyone apart from me, and her sister's death almost made her break down. Her aunt didn't help; she gave Casey a roof over her head and nothing more. I didn't think Storm would weave his way into the picture so quickly," Athena said, raising her dark red eyebrows.

She crossed her legs and listened to Caesar's next question, even though it was obvious.

"And what about Sophia and Klent Carter?"

"I expected that. Casey was always protective of her siblings, so probably felt it was her duty to look over both of the other tributes. Despite the fact it may look like she doesn't care, her problem is she's loved and lost too much. When the things that have happened to her do happen, you can't move on acting as though nothing's changed. It's going to affect you in more ways than one."

Athena's black eyes stared at Caesar through long eyelashes, and it was obvious what she thought. He had never had to go through what anyone in the Districts had.

"So, ahem. Athena; do you still think Casey can win the Games?"

"You know what they say. Third time's the charm."

XXXXX

Eko's family sat huddled in the District 12 corner, worry evident in their identical Seam grey eyes. His younger sisters had a protective look about them, as though they were willing to defend their brother at whatever cost.

"Milly! It must have been hard raising three children on your own for just over five years now. How do you feel now that your eldest is stuck in the Hunger Games arena?" Caesar asked her gently, leaning forward slightly to hear her answer.

"Of course it's been hard. I thought, as he's seventeen, he might only have to survive two more years. I still hoped that he would never have to enter the Games, but when he did it was like my heart broke in two. Eko's like my rock, he keeps me strong inside. He's the one who reminded me to keep fighting for these two," his mother said, motioning towards her two daughters sitting on either side of her.

Her lip trembled, but she held herself together for the camera.

"Gisli, there's not much of an age gap between you and your brother. Were you just as close?" The host asked a strong looking sixteen year old, who just looked like the female version of Eko. She held her head high and replied,

"Yes, and our father helped with that. When he comes home drunk and hits us, it brings you closer together as a family, I guess." Her tone was sarcastic and dark as her eyes darkened a shade. Caesar coughed and shuffled his papers slightly, before finally turning to Eko's youngest sister.

"Jaya, do you think your brother will return home safely?"

"Of course I do. He's my brother, and I will believe in him every step of the way."

XXXXX

"And for our last interview we have Selena's father, Jon!" A few people clapped and the camera turned to face a tall man with the same blue eyes as his daughter, but his hair was just a shade lighter.

"Jon, your daughter seems to be getting on very well with her fellow ally and district partner, Eko. What do you think about that?" Caesar said to the man, who was sitting upright in his chair and looking around the room nervously before answering.

"I think it's sweet, but it's hard to tell who wears the trousers in that relationship," which earned a few laughs from the crowd. "But seriously, I think he would do anything to protect her and if we were back in District 12, then I might have approved."

"And Selena's skills with a bow and arrow seem to be improving day by day. Did she get that from you?" The host asked Jon, smiling slightly as they showed a clip of the tribute practising her shooting.

"Not at all! Her mother always had good aim and throwing skills were amazing when she was younger, but no, I was always hopeless you see." Her father smiled back proudly, maybe thinking of his late wife.

"Selena seems to be one of the favourites to win this year's Games. Do you agree?" Caesar asked, folding his hands over his stomach and lime green suit.

"She's my little fighter. She's never let me down." A bell rung out from somewhere, and then the home interviews were over. I looked towards Marylin, who was still watching the now blank screen.

"What do you think?" I asked her, as twirled a piece of my straight blonde hair around my finger absentmindedly. She bit her lip and replied,

"I feel sorry for Casey. Her aunt couldn't even be bothered to show up."

"She probably had a good reason. Maybe she was ill," I said back, defending a woman I didn't know, I had never seen, and who I didn't even know the name of. Mary narrowed her eyes but remained silent for a while. The screen flickered back and showed Isabelle sneaking through the snow, occasionally peering inside the caves for signs of the other tributes, probably.

"Who are you sponsoring?" Mary asked me suddenly, and I smiled slyly at her.

"The winner," I replied simply, before returning me attention to the television and the newly made popcorn in my lap. She would find out soon enough.

District 4: Sophia Sorenson - 52 hours

I heard the crunch of footsteps coming from my left, and I nudged Casey slightly. She must have heard it too because she turned to the same direction, her head slightly raised to listen properly. However, they, whoever or whatever they were, were being terribly quiet as they moved towards us. Eerily quiet almost.

Storm looked at us, and immediately came on alert. He knelt beside Casey, who was still watching the snow.

Just in the last moment her head turned, and she pounced at something to her right. I saw a flash of blonde hair and piercing green eyes that glinted in the darkness before I was grabbed from behind. I thought Storm was holding me back until I heard his cry and turned.

Eko Raylor was standing over me, keeping me from running and helping my allies. They were both locked in a fight, Storm with Selena from 12, and Casey with the career.

"Sophia, run!" One of them called out, and I struggled out of my capture's reach and bolted towards the cave entrance. I heard his footsteps behind me, but I heard a grunt and turned back to find him on the floor.

Casey had tripped him over as she fought with Isabelle, and it was her who had called out to me. Her chocolate eyes were wide and frantic as she told me again to run for it. But somehow my legs just wouldn't move, and I was stuck staring at the two brutal fights.

Selena had her bow out and was aiming at Storm, but he was too close for her to get a good shot. Storm had a sword in one hand, and a knife in the other. Selena was fighting to kill, but he was just fighting to stay alive.

Casey was armed with only a knife, but a heavy looking sword was inches away and further inside the cave. Somehow Isabelle continually kept her away from it, knowing her chances would lessen once her opponent had her hands on that weapon. Isabelle herself had a bow strapped over her back, and was armed with a sort of wooden stake. They were evenly matched, for now.

Then, Casey swerved around Isabelle's jab, and ended up right next to the sword, which was now at her feet.

"You won't be able to pick that up," she taunted her, but my ally just smiled triumphantly back. As if in reply, Casey lifted the sword without making a noise, and adjusted it in her hands.

"Won't I?" She asked, and her smile became wider. Even now, when I knew she had my back, the weak looking girl from District 7 scared me more than the cold hearted career she was facing.

She swung her new weapon out, and knocked Isabelle on the arm. Her aim was good; she had cut along from her elbow to wrist, on her right arm. Isabelle had to move her stake to her left hand, but you could tell it wasn't comfortable there.

"Let me guess. You're the type of person that holds a grudge," Casey commented as the green eyes narrowed and glared back at her.

"You can bet on it." That was the last thing I heard before I flew through the air and world turned black.

District 12: Eko Raylor - 53 hours

The little girl flew through the air and landed with a thud on the cold snow. I left her, and turned to Selena's fight. Isabelle wasn't on my side, and even though I might have preferred it if she won, Selena was my main priority now.

I jumped in between the two of them, distancing my ally from the boy from District 4. He backed away slowly from me, and I did the same.

I asked if Sel was okay, and she nodded breathlessly. Isabelle and Casey were still fighting ruthlessly, neither one getting an overall advantage. Then Isabelle fell behind from the wound in her arm, clutching it desperately as blood poured from it. She was losing fast.

"Still think I'm a harmless, weak little girl?" Casey asked her, and they almost danced around the cave. Isabelle didn't even reply, just carried on trying to stab the District 7 girl with her stake.

"Still think I always hold grudges?" She replied, keeping her tone light but still with a hence of threat and danger. Casey was crossing a line.

"Yes, yes I do," she said, as Isabelle continued to go for the kill. Casey sidestepped every one, like she was dancing and a routine was already in place. It was like she knew where she was going to go before Isabelle had even made her move.

Then we saw that Isabelle had found an opening in her defence, and she grabbed an arrow from her back and threw it at her enemy. Storm lunged forward, and I just thought he was taking advantage and attacking Selena.

I didn't see that his knife was pointed towards the career, not my ally.

District 12: Selena Yodis - 53 hours

"Eko, no!" I screamed at him, but he had already attacked Storm, who had gone to try and protect his ally.

Casey had dodged the arrow easily, despite it looking as though Isabelle had found a weak point. She must have been bluffing to scare the rest of us.

The little girl, Sophia, was still lying out in the snow, her chest subtly rising and falling. So she was alive, and my boyfriend's hands were still clear of blood, for now.

The thing that struck me as ironic was that both of the boys were just trying to protect someone they loved who didn't need protecting really. They both did it out of love; both lunged at a possible enemy. But only one fell. Only one died in the cave today.

You see, Storm's knife had been pointed towards Isabelle; his sword had been discarded on the snowy floor. Eko attacked him from the side, and so Storm turned. It was pure accident, but the knife had still scraped across Eko's chest, and he still fell, bleeding, to the ground.

"No!" My scream echoed through the walls and in everyone's ears. Even Casey and Isabelle stopped their fight, and the career fled out of the cave before any of us could catch her off guard. The other female tribute still conscious rested a dainty hand on my shoulder and another on Storm's.

She waited like that as we both watched Eko struggle to keep his Seam grey eyes open. I felt the other boy shake with tears beside me as the realisation hit, but I could only concentrate on one person properly in the cave.

My eyes were for Eko alone.

I ran a hand through his thick, dark hair and he moaned quietly at my touch. I drew back my hand and found it soaked with blood. He must have hit his head on the cave floor as he fell, and now my fingers were tainted with his blood.

I looked down at them in shock, still not comprehending that my only remaining ally was dying.

"Eko?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. I thought he hadn't heard me until his ghost- like hand found mine. He gripped it tightly, and it had taken all of his strength to do so. His face was paler than usual, and his lips were turning a sickly blue. He looked like a corpse before he had drawn his last breath.

"Sel. You're still here, I thought you had gone on holiday without me," he whispered, a trace of his old sarcastic humour in his voice. I trembled slightly, and clutched his hand even tighter in my own.

"It's okay. You're safe; we're both safe now," and even as I said it I knew it wasn't true. Eko was moments away from death, and I probably wasn't far behind. We were in the hourglass arena after all, and time counted in everything we did. It ruled our lives now as we waited constantly for something to happen, for the clock to suddenly stop ticking.

"I killed him," Eko whispered ever so quietly, and I drew back from him slightly.

"Who?" I asked back, trying to keep my lip from trembling as I saw how weak he had become.

"My father. I couldn't take it so...so I killed him. I killed him in cold blood," he said, shaking from tears that wouldn't fall. I hugged him tightly, and said,

"That doesn't matter now. It doesn't matter." I still hug him close to me as he shakes, and he looks up at me for one last time.

"I love you," he told me meaningfully, but before I could utter the words back to him he was gone. It was like turning off a switch: one moment the light is there, and then click. It's gone forever. I cry and cry as I hold my boyfriend's body in my arms, and I think that he died thinking I didn't love him. I loved him more than time itself.

District 2: Beldon Scourn - 54 hours

A cannon sounded from somewhere, and I wondered who it had been for.

The young girl from 6? The couple from 12? Or Ellison herself? If it was her, then I would find the killer and they would pay. She was mine, and no one's hands would get around her pretty little neck apart from mine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the clock is ticking. Welcome to the 27th Hunger Games feast!" Claudius Templesmith's voice announced from nowhere, and I stood up quickly. This was my perfect chance, my number one opportunity. If I missed this, I would never get such a clear shot at killing her again.

I gathered my weapons and headed out of the cave and towards the cornucopia.

I saw the feast laid out in front of me, all stuff I remembered from home. My favourite food was out there; steak, but barely cooked so it was almost raw. Just the way I liked it and it was only a few steps away from me.

Also laid out on the tables were coats and blankets and backpacks, all providing warmth and protection against the winter that had settled over us. There were no weapons strangely, but most had either gotten a few things from the cornucopia three days ago, or were lucky enough to have sponsors growing money in their gardens.

The others appeared wearily from various caves, and all arrived at the scene apart from the fourteen year old, who was obviously still alive and watching us from her mountain ledge.

Eko from 12 was missing, and I was guessing that he was the one who bit the bullet and died.

I watched the other tributes, before Casey moved towards the food. For some reason she stretched her arm out, and felt across something invisible. She knocked on the air as everybody else stared at her like she was crazy.

"A force field. We can't get to it," she told us, and she stepped back so that we could almost see the air ripple and spark as though something electrical was there. She kicked it once, but her foot just rebounded off of the invisible surface.

"Why can't we?" Isabelle asked, ever impatient. Casey glanced at the rest of us as she considered her answer.

"My guess is... one more person needs to die. Someone needs to die to take down the force field, and evidently the feast." She stayed silent and still as everyone else planned who they thought should die. I grinned at Ellison, showing my teeth. She didn't flinch, just held my gaze without her chocolate eyes wavering.

Then without warning, which was always her style, Isabelle lunged at someone who was unwillingly standing too close. A knife came down, and a scream ripped us all from our thoughts.

"Sophia!" Casey screamed, and she ran to the little red bundle in the snow. A cannon hadn't sounded yet, but Isabelle's laughs were loud in my ears.

"You were right. I do hold grudges."

* * *

May we please have another moment of silence for the person we lost in these dreaded Games in his chapter...The District 12 tribute, Eko Raylor, who will be very dearly missed.

I love all of the characters, and I must admit that I killed the people I didn't really like writing, so now I'm left with my absolute 7 favourites, even though I really loved all of them. And by the way, I was going to kill Selena, can you believe it, but she'll be staying alive a bit longer now, but I had to destroy their alliance. The voices in my head told me to. Anyone who thinks the family have remained intact for too long, if there are any of you, it's because of the tearjerker in the next chapter, and the heartbreak later on. There's only one winner right? And who's to say it will be one of them?

I don't know if you noticed, but Mary is based on all of you! Last chapter I mentioned that "...her spirits obviously lifted at the prospect of death, destruction and drama." Sound familiar?

This author's note is probably killing you at the moment, but well done to eac12789, who got the question right! Amelia is based on Amelia Earhart! Congrats to you, you get 30 sponsor points! Thank you everyone for reviewing! You guys are amazing, oh holy readers!

*~Joy~*


	24. All That's Left Part 2: Watch and wait

Will another deadly cannon sound out across the arena...will the force field fall to reveal the feast fit for a president...who will be sacrificed...and who will survive another day? Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

Main Characters: Casey Ellison, Nicole Angel, Storm Marlinfield, Beldon Scourn and Selena Yodis.

* * *

District 7: Casey Ellison - 54 hours, 30 minutes into the Games

"Sophia, no!" I screamed, my voice hoarse with grief. I saw the little girl fall onto the ground, her brown hair making a halo around her head.

I ran quickly, ignoring the shouts coming from other tributes and Storm. She could not die; my little temporary sister could not die. I knelt beside her small head, and saw the knife lodged in her chest, unmoving. My breathing quickened, and my heart raced. She looked so pale; it scared me more than anything ever should.

Klent Carter had died before any of us had time to comprehend, but now thoughts were racing through my head, all focused on Sophia being trapped in a coffin beneath the ground.

"Sophia, stay with me," I begged my fallen ally, holding her head in my shaking hands. My tears cascaded down my face and onto hers, but I wiped them away before anyone else could notice they were ever there.

"Why? Why are you helping me?" She asked, her doe like eyes boring into mine.

"Because some people don't deserve to die," I replied, my throat thick with tears that still threatened to fall even more than before. I rubbed the back of my hand over my face to prepare myself before I broke into a smile, and said,

"What's your favourite food?" She looked shocked and confused, so I laughed slightly at her expression.

"Just answer the question," I said, still smiling slightly. Slowly it faded as I realised how much pain she was really in. I rocked her gently, soothing her with comforting words and gestures. I stroked her hair, and hugged her as tightly as I dared.

"Strawberries. Why?" She choked out, her voice small and weak.

I looked to the sky, not answering her question, but silently praying that my mentor understood. I hoped that she understood what I wanted.

As if I had spoken aloud, a silver parachute descended onto my lap. I unwrapped it to find a small dish with red berries sitting on top. I had never seen them before, but I just had to hope they were the strawberries that she wanted.

"Because I think I may have some," I said, finally answering my ally's question. I sat her up gently, and pressed the food to her mouth. She ate the berry whole, including the leafy bit at the top, and licked her bright red lips in satisfaction.

"Sing," she whispered, still holding a berry in her fragile hand. I laughed softly and shook my head at the prospect of me singing to the whole of Panem. Just the general idea of it made me cringe desperately inside.

"You know I can't," I replied, not dwelling on the fact that we were not back in our tree or the cave, having a conversation just to pass the time. I knew, then, that Sophia was on her death-bed.

Her eyes were already turning hollow, and the small strawberry fell from her hand as though the energy to hold it had left her altogether. Her skin was pale, and she could barely keep her eyes open. Her lips were gradually turning a light, frosty blue that made another wave of salty tears come falling like a waterfall down my own face. She was even struggling to lift her head to look at me, and so I decided that I would have to sing, for her.

"Okay, here goes nothing…" I said, breathing in deeply and preparing myself for the humiliation and pain to come. I closed my eyes slowly and gently, and continued to stroke Sophia's hair blindly as I began to sing.

"Don't tell me that you're not tired,  
I've heard the phrase a thousand times before.  
Rest your head; put your halo away for now.  
Close your eyes; let the world fade away.

Don't tell me that you didn't dream,  
I know that you did, you just won't tell me.  
Rest your head, lay it on the soft pillow,  
Close your eyes, and dream sweet dreams.

Don't tell me goodnight,  
I know that it will not be a good night at all.  
Rest your head, listen to my sweet lullaby.  
Close your eyes; sleep in the wonderful world of dreams.

Don't tell me goodbye,  
I will still deny the truth until I see it with my own eyes.  
Rest your head, breathe a sigh of relief.  
Close your eyes; let the world fade away.

Don't tell me that you will miss me,  
Don't say the words I dread to hear,  
Rest your head, let your chest cease to rise and fall.  
Close your eyes for the last time, and dream sweet dreams."

It was the song my mother sung before she went to sleep for the last time. We had known it was the end, because her eyelids fluttered shut, her hands ceased to move, her chest to rise and fall. The smile stayed though, when she died.

remembered that song, and sung it for countless weeks after her death. Eventually I stopped, because even though it helped the pain recede a little, it still bought haunting memories of my mother.

I was so young; I never understood its true meaning, until now. It was the lullaby to the dead.

Sophia's body hung limp in my arms, and the trace of her past smile was still etched on her white face. Her eyes were open and glassy, staring up at me without really seeing me. I put my two fingers over her eyelids, and brushed them shut.

She looked like she was sleeping in a world where only dreams penetrated the mind, and no nightmares found their way into her head. She looked peaceful, and small, and beautiful and innocent, lying on the ground of a deadly arena.

A cannon sounded from somewhere, and I trembled with grief.

"Why did you give her the strawberries?" Storm asked, and I only noticed then that he was kneeling beside me, and fat tears were tumbling down my cheeks. I rested my heavy head on his shoulder and whispered,

"So her last memories could be her best," I choked out, my throat thick with crying. I was quiet then, taking in that my little temporary sister was dead and gone, and would not return home to her now mourning family.

I looked down at something sitting in my hand. A little pendant with a sea green gem rested on my palm, and I automatically thought of the water. Sophia loved the water; this was her token. The silence was deafening as the ghost of her laughter echoed in my ears, and my ears alone.

District 6: Nicole Angel - 55 hours

I gasped as the girl from District 4 fell onto the snow, her blood tainting the ground. I saw Casey scream and cry out, rushing towards her fallen ally.

Her song was beautiful, but a single tear escaped my eye at the end. A cannon sounded and erupted through the silence, announcing that Sophia hadn't made it. I watched from my mountain ledge as the others rushed towards the food, and her small body was taken away forever.

They ate the food in silence, and quickly Storm grabbed two of the blankets from the pile and a single backpack. Isabelle snatched up one of the coats, as did Selena. Beldon stood and watched the others before grabbing a single backpack from the tables.

The food was soon all gone, and the tribute descended back into their various caves.

I continued to watch them though, as Beldon followed slowly after Casey and Storm. Her arm was draped over his shoulder, and they didn't run. They walked quietly, probably still mourning the death of their ally. They had already lost Klent Carter, and now this.

I had a feeling that Casey held grudges too; the careers would have to watch out.

Sighing, I sat back afterwards, looking at my feeble slingshot and Sage's darts that were packed into my small backpack over my shoulder. I huddled my knees under my chin to protect myself from the cold, and curled up in the cave.

I remembered my ally's face and laugh so well like I had seen it only a few moments before, not days. I remembered the way her eyes crunched together at the corners and became so small you could hardly see them. I remembered a time when I wasn't alone, but now I was trapped here on the mountain's ledge, waiting for death to come, or at least another fight to break out down below that the Gamemakers would somehow drag me into.

I had been there for two hours, just watching and waiting, when a cannon sounded.

District 4: Storm Marlinfield - 56 hours, 30 minutes

We had sat there for over an hour, just listening to each other breathing.

A silver parachute had landed outside, to reveal matches. We had lit a small fire, and were huddled around it for warmth. The Gamemakers liked extremes, and now the temperature was well below zero. Suddenly Casey let out a short laugh, and I looked at her, waiting for her to explain.

She shook her head, and replied, "It's nothing."

I didn't believe her, but let her head rest of my chest again. I thought she was finally getting used to the fact that Sophia wasn't with us, but it was hard for her. Sophia was like a little sister to Casey, and now she was gone. For some reason, I felt as though my ally had had de ja vu when she watched Sophia fall.

I saw it in her eyes.

"Storm. You have to survive," she told me quietly, and I pulled away. Her eyes were serious and watchful, and she waited for my reaction.

"Casey, don't say that. You'll get out of here, you will," I said, determined that I would die for her. I would die if I had to, as long as she survived.

"You have people to go back to, Storm. You have your parents and Ellanor and Aqua, people who need you." I stared at her incredulously. She thought that no one needed her? She really believed she wasn't important?

"Don't say that Casey," I replied, shocked. Tears sparkled in her eyes, but they wouldn't fall. She watched me for a while before she said slowly,

"You'll survive. You can. You need to go back to your family who _love _you. Don't give them up for me, do anything but that." I leaned it towards her and whispered,

"But I love you." Gently I kissed her, with one hand on her back, and other in her soft hair. She linked her arms around my neck, and kissed me back. I had never felt anything like that before. She pulled away breathlessly.

"That was our first kiss," she said, and I nodded at her.

She hugged me, and murmured into my ear, "Don't think that's going to change my mind." I groaned, and rolled my eyes. A light laugh escaped her lips, and she smiled the smile I loved more than anything in the world. I watched her, and together we waited for something to happen.

District 2: Beldon Scourn - 57 hours

They didn't even know I was close. They didn't know I was watching them sitting peacefully in their cave, acting as though nothing had happened.

They didn't know that they were about to see their own deaths, and that they're lives were about to flash before their eyes like they were watching a very short film. They didn't even consider that I could be watching, secretly and silently planning their murders in my head.

Pathetic.

I came up behind them; they didn't even see me enter the cave. I smiled to myself, and my spear came down. Casey rolled over and it just hit the cave floor with a crunch. I snarled at her, and swung my brutal spear again. I threw it, and again she dodged the deadly blow.

Storm came from behind me, taking the knife from my belt and sliding it across the floor. The blade touched the flames and metal turned red with the heat.

"You didn't just do that," I growled at him, and he smiled back at me innocently. If it's one thing I hated, it was naive people. Casey whirled around and her elbow caught me on the side of my jaw. I didn't react, just sneered at her attempt to cause me pain.

"Storm," she said, and I thought it was a plea for help before they both started to run.

I didn't notice that she had carefully picked up the burning knife in her small hands. I chased after them, but they had had a head start. I was gaining speed, until Ellison turned to look at me. I thought she was being stupid, and turning to check out her competition.

Then I saw a flash of red in her hands.

I thought that it should have never hit me, because she was running at the same time, and I was a moving target. But the knife lodged itself into my heart, and I cried out as the flames tore across my body, burning the flesh.

The fiery knife was hot and burning in my chest. The world seemed to erupt in pain, but this time I didn't shout out, or cry for help of any kind. I was Beldon Scourn, and I didn't give mercy, especially on myself.

I called out to the two figures running away in the opposite direction, and I knew that they could hear me. She could hear me, and cried silently as my burnt blood stained her hands and left scars on her mind and heart.

"We told you Ellison. We are careers, and we hold grudges. We never forgive, and never forget," I shouted out to her, and she turned to stare at me, her eyes wide.

Even though the distance between us was large and empty, I could see the guilt there, hidden beneath the chocolate colour. But I saw her mouth something, her lips moved and I could see the words they were trying to form.

"Now you know what it feels like," she mouthed. I looked down at the knife in my chest, and understood. She wanted me to feel pain there, like she had. But the thing was, whatever her ally thought, I knew her better than he did. Whatever they both thought, I knew Klent Carter better than they did.

Because when you are about to kill someone, you can see their life flash before their eyes and their thoughts become clear. I knew who the cowards were in these Games, I knew their friends better than they ever would.

I was a career, and that's not just a name.

District 12: Selena Yodis - 59 hours

A while ago another cannon sounded, and I secretly wondered who had lost their life again today.

Eko and I used to think about that, and try and figure out who killed them when we watched the faces appear in the night. At least tonight I would know the answer to one of the mysteries of the people in the sky.

I huddled my knees nearer to myself for warmth. I had a coat wrapped around my shoulders and a backpack sitting beside me.

I had my bow slung over my freezing back and my bows were tucked into my belt. In my backpack I held Eko's knife and Lyli's staff as a reminder. Not that I would forget them anyway; not even in death.

It had started to get darker, and to my horror the faces of the dead appeared in the sky once more.

Lyli Hyrman; Eko Raylor; Sophia Sorenson; Beldon Scourn. I wondered who had taken down the career; I suspected Casey Ellison or Storm, the only boy tribute left in the Games. There were too many girls now; and you can't trust girls. They can stab you in the back just as easily as they can smile to your face. No, the female tributes couldn't be trusted; I knew that much.

That was when the earthquake began.

I had sat there for an hour, staring at the night sky when a tremble ripped through the ground. But it was too early, twelve hours too early. I had to be another Gamemaker trick, one to catch us off guard yet again.

I didn't have time to grab my backpack before the world went dark, and the blankness consumed me.

I awoke back in the other arena, just at the base of the volcano. The other four tributes were with me, looking as confused as I felt. Some had weapons, others, like me, must have reacted too slowly when the earthquake had hit.

Luckily I still had my bow and arrows, my main weapon and defence. I just didn't have my backpack tightly full of memories and souvenirs from better days. I fingered the pendant necklace around my neck, trying to remember the faces that I still had to fight for. I still had to fight.

I ran quickly out into the trees, not pausing to see if anyone had followed me.

I just ran and ran blindly towards the thicker part of the forest. I didn't hear the screams of someone far behind me, or the footsteps gaining speed.

What I did see was the volcano in the arena, one that looked harmless enough, start to erupt.]

* * *

So, what do you think? Remember, rate it from 1 -10, so that I can get an idea of what the majority feel! I really hoped you liked it because I loved writing it! It was easier at the start, I have to admit, but even so, I love a few gory scenes every now and again :)

Can we please have another moment of silence for those lost in the 27th Hunger Games in this chapter...Sophia Sorenson of District 4 and Beldon Scourn of District 2. I loved writing the difference between a cold blooded, psychopathic killer and a sweet, innocent girl who reminded me a bit of Rue and Katniss when she speaks with Casey.

Tell me your views? And I seriously hope you liked Casey's song, it took me forever to come up with! It revealed another piece to the jigsaw puzzle that is the female tribute if District 7's life. Tell me if you liked it, again! And plus, I used 8 of my own sponsor points to buy the strawberries, so don't tell me that's not dedication!

Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewing, even if I killed off your amazing tribute. Sorry! But keep going: the end is nigh... I love you guys! Thank you! And I love the tributes; I don't want to see them go so soon!

*~Joy~*


	25. All That's Left Part 3: Blood and tears

There is only one alliance left…but will it stay that way…there are five tributes still in the Games…but who will make it out…alive? Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

Main Characters, for one last time: Isabelle Luca, Nicole Angel, Storm Marlinfield, Casey Ellison and Selena Yodis.

* * *

District 1: Isabelle Luca - 61 hours into the Games

I saw the lava roll down the side of the volcano before anyone else. I began to run at full speed in the opposite direction, propelling myself forward and to safety. The others realised shortly afterwards, and chased after me, pushing towards the lake at the other end of the arena.

I heard cries from behind me, as my fellow competitors began to fall behind.

The hot, melted liquid was approaching us at such speeds it seemed impossible to escape. The only alliance left soared past me, neither of them looking behind me see the damage they had just left. They ran to the trees, and ultimately, safety.

Selena followed quickly behind, which left me and Nicole Angel from 6. Her wide doe eyes took me in completely as I ran beside her.

She kept running, but I knew for a fact that when you were running from something, you only had to be one step ahead of the slowest person. The Gamemakers only wanted one death, and I wouldn't be me. I shoved Nicole, hard, backwards and through the air. I didn't see where she landed or how, just carried on running as fast I my legs could.

I didn't look behind me; part of me was frightened about what I would see. The other part knew it would just slow me down.

I heard a petrified scream of someone far behind me now, and I closed my eyes. I opened them again, telling myself that I would live as Isabelle Luca, not some emotional, weak little girl who ran back for a lost cause. No, I had to keep running for my life.

"Help me! Help me, please!" A voice cried out, further away than her scream had been.

I squeezed my eyelids shut again, and tried to block out her desperate pleas for help. The other tributes stopped in front of me, guilt and pain on their faces as though they were the ones drowning and burning in the lava amongst us. I rocketed past them again, trying to put a reasonable distance between me and the Gamemaker's new trick.

A loud, seemingly wordless cry echoed through the arena again, and despite myself I smiled scornfully. A roaring cannon sounded, and then there were four.

District 6: Nicole Angel - 61 hours

I thrashed and struggled as I tried to hold my head above the burning liquid. It wasn't how I thought it would be; it was hot, yes, painfully so, but I had a feeling I would drown before I burnt to death.

Still, the pain coursing up and down my body was immense and almost unbearable. I was struggling to hold my head up to gulp down the clean air, but every time the hot lava worked its way into my unwilling mouth and burnt my tongue.

I screamed again, begging someone, anyone for help. Isabelle was closest to me, but she had killed Sophia and Kyrix so easily she was probably just thankful that my blood wouldn't have to stain her shirt.

I felt the tears run down my face but I barely felt them against my now burning flesh.

In one last cry for help, plea for salvation, I cried out, "Help me! Help me please!" I got no reply, but the other tributes had stopped to stare at me. Even from this distance and fact I was inches from death I could see their eyes widen but none came to me. I didn't blame them, because if our roles were reversed I would have done the same. Waited quietly and mournfully as my body slowly sunk beneath the red waves, never to emerge.

I thought of my sisters, and wondered if Nettle really had died, that they'd somehow gotten her into the arena. I had seen it, hadn't I?

But I couldn't think like that, of my baby sister lying in a bundle on the floor. Instead I thought of the time we had laughed together, of my mother and father arranging birthday parties and celebrations every time one of us survived through the Reapings. I wondered if next year there would be a celebration. Maybe they had one once they found out I made it past the cornucopia, but a lot of good that did me, to survive just two more days.

No more celebrations left for me now. There was nothing left for me now.

"Keep them safe," I thought to my parents, wishing that they could hear me and understand that I didn't want my sisters to face the same fate I had. I went under again, and pushed myself to break the surface one last time as my face and arms and legs and chest and feet and hands and my body continued to burn.

I shouted at the top of my lungs, "Keep them safe!"

And then the world turned to darkness and I floated to the bottom of this stream of lava. I didn't struggle anymore; I had already accepted my deadly fate. I had already accepted that my time to walk amongst the living was over.

I hoped none of my siblings followed my path.

District 4: Storm Marlinfield - 62 hours

Casey and I sat in silence in one of the trees, thinking of Nicole. I knew that she reminded Casey of Sophia, who reminded her of her little sister. It was a cruel world that we lived unjustly in.

My girlfriend was watchful, scanning the long grass for signs of the two other tributes. We had all gone separate ways, and we figured that they would hunt us down first. If Selena or Isabelle was killed, then the one remaining would have less of a chance against the two of us.

We had to be careful.

The lava had gone over half an hour ago, and a hovercraft had taken away Nicole's broken and damaged body. It had been horrible to watch, and Casey had turned away as soon as the lava had drained away somewhere. It had probably filtered down the whirlpool hole, twisting and curling in the middle of the arena.

"What was her name?" I asked her, my eyes trained on hers. Confusion flitted across her face, before sadness filled it again. She knew who I was talking about, all too well I suspected. She hung her head low and didn't look me in the eyes.

"Autumn. Autumn Ellison," she replied, looking down at her hands.

Carefully she reached down towards her ankle where something golden glinted in the sunlight. There was a click, and she unclasped her anklet to show me. Engraved across it were leaves and birds, flying through a golden sky.

She fingered it for a while before she said, "This was her anklet. It was her birthday present when she turned 12 so that she could use it as a token. When she was reaped, I went to see her and she gave it to me. She wanted me to have it so that I could never forget her. In return I gave her my bracelet. I never got it back."

Tears didn't escape, and she didn't look like she was on the brink of crying. She just looked up at me, with remorse in her big, chocolate eyes.

She didn't say anything as she placed the anklet in the palm of my hand and wrapped my fingers around it. She lifted my hand and kissed it gently, before she held it gently. I was speechless as she whispered to me,

"Don't ever forget me. I don't expect it back."

District 12: Selena Yodis - 65 hours 

I watched the world with wide eyes, slowly taking in that there were four of us left. Twenty had died; twenty children had been sacrificed so that we could stand here today.

It had been hours since Nicole's cannon sounded, and I hadn't at all moved from my spot in my oak tree, my head filled with endless, haunting memories. Strangely, they were not of my family. Instead, I thought of my fallen allies in the Hunger Games.

I thought of when Eko and I had watched Lyli argue with Beatrix during the chariot rides, and we had laughed at the sarcastic cowboy comment from the District 9 tribute.

I remembered when Eko and I had seen the small girl from 5 fall onto the deadly career, now as good as dead. I thought of the interviews when I had confessed that Eko was amazing, and he had commented that we were very good friends.

I thought of the first time I had stood on the metal plate, waiting for the countdown to our deaths to begin. Eko had been opposite from me, and we had watched each other for the whole minute we were waiting there, and every second that passed I felt as though a knife had been thrust into my heart, knowing that either one or both of us would never make it out of there alive.

I remembered, sadly, all the times we had stood together, only for Lyli to fall and for Eko to jump. Life was too short.

Painfully, I moved my wrist where I had somehow got caught by a piece of flying, burning rock. A burn mark sat there, slightly raised and very pink, red almost. It had barely changed for the five hours I had had it. If anything, it had gotten bigger.

It had seemed to spread across my forearm, and I couldn't touch it because of the burning pain. I had to endure it in silence though, in case the other tributes were lurking dangerously nearby.

I didn't move from my spot, because if I knew Isabelle, the only other tribute not in an alliance, she would go after Casey and Storm. Then it would be the two of us, or me and the other alliance. I didn't stand a chance if that happened. But I would have to fight; I knew that much.

There was a rustle of leaves from behind me, and I saw a flash of blonde tear through the forest. Isabelle was on the hunt.

District 1: Isabelle Luca - 66 hours

I knew what my best chance was. I could go after Selena, who only had her bow and arrows, but then I would be left with the alliance.

So, I had best settle old scores, and face the only couple left in the Games head- on.

I thundered through the trees, careful to make my footsteps light. I reached the clearing where I had been so sure I had heard them. Either that or it was a Gamemaker trick, because I had already passed Selena on the way.

I looked around frantically for any sign of attack, but nothing moved. Until, "Think fast," a voice said from above me, and before I could react I was pushed to the ground, my jaw aching from a blow that had just been punched.

I looked up into the vicious, angry chocolate eyes of none other than Casey Ellison. I stood up quickly, and she began to run. I flitted through the trees after her, when she suddenly disappeared. I looked around, expecting her to come from somewhere deep in the grass, but I saw no movement.

Then I saw something catch the light in one of the trees and I spun around. Nothing was there, just the rustle of the leaves in the cool breeze.

Then she swung around a branch and flicked out her tanned legs to hit me in the stomach. I flew backwards onto the grass, gasping in shock and pain.

Casey came at me again, this time her sword in hand. I kicked upwards, but she dodged the blow. I didn't realise until then that there was a reason she got such a high score. She had a quick temper, and when she got angry, it was like she transformed. The need for revenge was unmistakeable in her narrowed eyes.

"I'm the type of person who holds grudges too," she informed me, before kicking my head. Her foot collided with a deafening crack, but I didn't scream out from the pain. Instead I let my mocking sneer take over my face.

"Just remember, my blood is on your hands," I told her, and her glared at me.

"Yeah, and when there's a heaven, there's a hell," she replied, before turning her back on me. She disappeared into the deep, green forest, her footsteps soft and light before not making a sound. My sneer didn't leave my face.

"Are you proud of me yet mother? Are you proud I survived this long?" I asked the sky, but I knew the answer. "Of course not."

My mother didn't settle for second best, and there were no prizes for fourth place. Only the winner went home with something. It was their life, but not their freedom.

"You were never like me, Luna. And karma's a bitch," I said to no one, but I knew they were watching back in District 1. I knew they had their eyes strained towards the television screen, waiting for me to stand up and fight.

"I was your pride and joy, wasn't I father? Well, look where your money got your spoiled brat," I commented, looking down at my bloody, tattered clothes that had look so new and polished only three days before.

My hair was covered in blood and sweat and other people's tears, and it was tangled and knotted. My finger nails were broken beyond repair, and my hands had cuts and grazes all over them. The gash on my arm still hadn't healed properly from my last encounter with Casey Ellison, and now it had opened up again and was freely bleeding once more. I might have looked beautiful at some point, but now I was a bloody mess.

"There are no winners. And I never liked to lose," I whispered, feeling the blood drip slowly from my open wound on my pretty blonde head. My sister always showered me with blonde jokes in the morning, but the novelty had worn off after seventeen long years. Or short years, depending on how you saw things.

I felt dizzy and weak, and I couldn't lift my head.

Concussion, my brain said, but I didn't recognise the alien word. I felt pale and empty, like my life was being drained from me. Blood loss, my head said again and again, but I still didn't feel any recognition towards the word. The trees blurred above me, and an unfamiliar feeling of dread approached me.

What if death was even more painful than living? All conscious thoughts left me then, and I faded into the blackness of my nightmares.

District 7: Casey Ellison - 67 hours

A calm settled over me as her cannon rang out. I felt safer than before, knowing that there were no more careers out for revenge, knowing that I could protect Storm with every fibre of my being. It comforted me, but the faces of those I had lost floated into my mind, and the calm left as suddenly as it had come.

"Just the three of us," Storm said, watching the light blue sky. I looked down at my hands, but no blood was really there. It was just a figure of speech, but I was so sure I could feel the hot liquid dripping from my fingertips.

I huddled closer to him. I figured I would have to fight Selena, and whatever the outcome, it would be to Storm's advantage. If I died, then he would want to get revenge. If she died, I would drive my sword through my own heart before Storm could even attempt to do the same.

"Are you still trying to keep me alive?" He asked me, his eyebrows slightly raised.

I let a light laugh escape my lips, and shook my head mutely. He knew the answer, I was sure. We sat in silence for a bit longer, before Storm turned to me again.

"Did you have any...boyfriends, before the Games?"

I sat in thought for a while, before saying, "One or two serious ones. I had quite a few relationships that lasted a week, or less. And I had a boy-toy." I laughed at my ally's shocked expression. "Don't worry, he was a very good kisser," I told him in a reassuring voice. I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Oh, that helps," Storm said, and I nudged him gently, still laughing.

"You're better," I assured him, leaning slightly closer but a thought came into my head. "I'm sure your sisters were pleased to hear that." He laughed with me as he thought of their faces.

"I remember when Dynami bought girls home, and I used to pretend I was his other girlfriend. I would start having an argument with him in the middle of the room about cheating as they walked in. He used to roll his eyes at me and ask me why I did it. I usually replied with saying that something wrong about their hair or their personality, saying that they weren't good enough for him."

I laughed slightly at the memories, and shivered as I remembered how many girls were waiting outside the Justice Building to say goodbye to him.

"I used to always stalk Aqua when she went out, just in case I didn't approve," Storm told me, his eyes scrunched up at the sides and his smile wide. His teeth were a brilliant white, and as he smiled his whole face lit up with the motion.

"Ahh, I never approved," I said, thinking of the blonde bombshells (also known as ditzes) that used to raid our house every night, or early morning on a few occasions. They all reminded me of Barbie; pretty, but plastic.

We talked about our siblings for a while, but eventually we stopped. It seemed to have only just dawned on us that it was now a fight for survival, down with the final three.

The stakes had been raised; the Games were coming to an end.

* * *

*sobs* What do you think? These five have been my absolute favourites to write and to let them just go like that...it broke my heart.

So now, can we have a moment of peace and silence for those last two lost...Nicole Angel of District 6, the angel of these Games, and Isabelle Luca from District 1, the girl we loved to hate. They will be dearly missed by all.

Thank you so much for reviewing, and hopefully the victor will be announced soon...

*~Joy~*


	26. Victorious Part 1: Over the edge

Then there were three...but only one can emerge alive...who will be victorious...which pawns will lose...who will be the victor...of the 27th chess Game? Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

This is...the end.

* * *

District 7: Casey Ellison - 69 hours into the Games

We all knew it was the end. We could all feel the adrenaline coursing through our bloodstreams, the sweat making its way down our foreheads, the sense of nerves as we waited for the final outcome.

It seemed impossible for anyone to ever go back to normal, seemed impossible for anyone to ever believe that anything was ever completely normal. We had gotten used to fighting for our lives, but that still didn't make it all any easier.

I sat in my tree, watching the world for sign of life, for sign that something was out to kill us.

Storm came over to me and motioned for me to come down from my spot. I was reluctant, but jumped down expertly anyway. I landed on the long grass with a light thud, and turned to face the love of my life. I had accepted that now, that even though it hurt to lose someone you love, it's worth it. I hoped Storm felt the same, because he would have to deal with my death. I was sure he'd be able to move on without me. I knew, then, that I would do anything for him.

I would cross the line, if I had to. If it was him or them, I wouldn't even think. I would cross the line.

"We need to go to the lake to get water. It's not the same here, it's not like we just have to melt snow. We have to have water," he told me, without adding "or we'll die" at the end of his last sentence, but it hung in the air between us. I nodded, because the Gamemakers had raised the temperature in the last few hours, and now I was boiling under the sweltering heat.

I wiped my brow and looked at my ally. Without warning he pulled me into a hug, and I had a heart- wrenching feeling that it would be our last, but I couldn't think like that. Now was a time to go for the prize.

I pulled away hesitantly, because I wanted nothing more than to keep him locked in my arms and away from any harm that these Games might bring. I wanted nothing more than to know that he was safe forever, forever away from the danger that threatened to kill us both.

We set off in search of the lake, and I knew roughly where it was. Unfortunately, it was in the clearing and in plain sight for Selena to see us. I just had to think about how we made our way around without her hopefully seeing us. But again, I had a feeling that the Gamemaker's wouldn't let us off that easily.

I saw a flicker of movement of the other side of the trees, and the lake was now in front, and between us and the thing moving on the other side. I crept up to the edge of the forest, surveying whether or not it was a trick of the light, or something more sinister.

Then, another earthquake shuddered through the ground, tripping Storm and I over. It continued to ripple through us, and I thought that the arena was flipping again, but instead, I found myself kneeling near the lake. It had been a Gamemaker trick to bring us, and Selena, together for the final battle, the fight to end all fights.

Now, it was drawing closer, and the odds continued to sway like the leaves in a breeze. No one was safe.

I saw her, her dark hair flying around her head like a vague halo, her eyes narrowed as she watched us. She took out an arrow, and aimed at the same time I took a knife from my belt and through it towards her.

It sliced through the arrow, and continued to travel towards her. Selena ducked, and the knife stuck into the bark of the tree behind her, directly behind her head.

I cursed under my breath, and started forwards.

Storm walked beside me, one hand on my shoulder, the other gripping his sword. I saw a flash of something coming towards us, but I didn't have a knife to throw. The thing was, in training, Selena never missed a shot.

District 4: Storm Marlinfield - 70 hours

I saw something heading towards me, but before I could react, a figure jumped in front of me. Casey pushed me harshly out of the way, and her blow sent me hurtling through the air to land back on the grassy ground. I didn't even have time to cry out as her body fell.

My mind couldn't understand what was happening.

Why wasn't Casey getting up? Where did Selena's arrow go? Why was I still alive?

I began to piece together the puzzle, and didn't like the end result. No, because I could only think of one explanation. Casey had sacrificed herself for me.

I ran towards her body, and choked as I saw the blood draining from her, like the life was being taken from my girlfriend. I held her head in my blood soaked hands, and rocked back and forth as tears cascaded down my weeping face.

"Why did you do that, Case?" I asked her through the tears, my throat thick from crying. I kept rocking her, trying to stop the pain in any way I could. Blood was wet on her golden halo of hair, and her chocolate brown eyes were wide with pain she was trying to hide.

"You have people to go home to. You have to go home, have to live," she whispered, as though she lacked the energy to speak any louder.

She was struggling to keep the eyes I loved so much open, struggling to stay alive for these last precious moments.

"I love you," I whispered to her, and the ghost of a smile traced across her pale face.

Her grip on my hand faltered, and it fell limply at her side. Her lips were a cool, pale blue like she was something that had returned from death, or was only just going there. I watched as she blinked ever so slowly, her long eyelashes brushing gently across her angelic face.

Her lips were slightly parted, as if she was about to murmur something. I leant in closer to hear her last words.

"I love you too, Storm. And I don't regret it," she whispered back, and carefully I pressed my lips to hers. They lingered there for a moment, before I pulled away. Her chocolate eyes I had loved so much stared blankly up at me, reflective and glassy as she saw what I couldn't see.

My father always said that tears dried on their own, and that time heals wounds. But what did he know? He had never felt the searing pain in my chest that I had right now or the sense of lose and my heart breaking and shattering into a million pieces. He had never seen the person he loved fall before his eyes, and give their life for no reason other than to keep him alive.

This was different.

"Casey," I whispered ever so softly into her ear, almost urging her to do the impossible and come back to me. But her body remained lifeless, as I felt something in my heart, as though the arrow had pierced my chest. But it hadn't; and she had paid the price.

District 12: Selena Yodis - 71 hours

The flashing images appeared in my head, memories I had never wanted to relive.

The feeling of blood on my fingertips, the sensation of denial as his body fell. The need to hold him tightly and tell him that everything would be okay. That we both would be okay, but he was always the strong one, not me. The want to take away his pain and suck it all up, bear it on my shoulders instead. The ache I felt in my breaking heart when his cannon sounded.

I saw all of that in Storm's face, and I couldn't look away. The memories continued to haunt my mind, as my eyes continued to stare at the tributes before me, his head in his hands.

It was strange, I thought. There were never that many suicides in the Games.

I raised the arrow, thin and slender in my bloody and broken hands. It was light, but I felt as though I carried the weight of the world in my fingers. Eko's face flashed in my mind, and I knew he would understand. He would understand my need to plunge my own arrow into my own heart.

"I'm sorry," I said, and Storm turned towards me.

His eyes were blotchy and red, and tear tracks ran down his cheeks, never stopping. His hands trembled as a hovercraft appeared over Casey's limp body, preparing to take her away from those she loved forever, like the Capitol had done to me.

I couldn't look at it, because I had already decided that one would be coming to me. It only made me surer that I was doing the right thing, for all of us.

I didn't make a noise as I felt the sharp tip of my own weapon graze my chest. I only pushed harder, willing it to dig deeper and touch my fragile and darkened heart. With my other hand I tore of the pendant necklace that was my token. It meant nothing to me now, knowing that I would never have my wedding day.

All hope, for me, was lost.

But Storm would go home, see his family, and still feel the familiar twang in his heart when he saw someone with brown eyes or curly golden hair or a wide and beautiful smile. He would be haunted, just like I was. I dug the arrow head into my bleeding and broken heart that was damaged beyond any physical repair.

"Life goes on," I whispered again, because I knew those words, like many others, were a dreadful lie. I screamed as I pushed the arrow into my waiting heart.

_They push you to the limit. They give that one final push over the edge. Then they watch you fall. _

The Capitol: Amelia Airhate - 72 hours

Silence.

That's what came from the flat screened television in my front room, from my mother sitting beside me with her nail file in hand, from my best friend on my other side who always had an opinion about something. Just, silence.

Nothing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm honoured to present to you, the victor of the 27th annual Hunger Games; Storm Marlinfield of District 4!" Claudius Templesmith's overly cheery voice rang out from the speakers.

I was frozen in my seat, watching the poor tribute look around in shook, his eyes wide as a cannon sounded to announce the death of the only obstacle in his way. His blue eyes continued to brim with endless tears of sorrow, not joy.

"No! Let me die! Let me die!" He cried, watching the hovercraft appear at his feet, the gigantic claw braced to pick him up like it had for the dead bodies before him. He struggled and fought against it, fighting to remain in the arena that killed 23 other people. And still he tried to stay there, locked in his prison. I would never understand it.

Then he fell limp, and let the claw wrap around his thin body, and slowly lift him up and away.

The silence was never broken; no words were ever spoken in those final moments when the hovercraft took away the victor.

A small smile crept across my face as Marylin stared at me, tearing her eyes away from the screen for the first time in hours. I clapped my hands in glee, and started to jump up and down in triumph as my friend sat and watched me.

"I won! My tribute won!" I shouted at her loudly.

I continued to dance, and Mary nodded her head in comprehension of my strange ways. I waved my hands above my head as cheers also erupted from the box in front of us.

"Stump damsim, oor gimim ma a heabake. Bub welm dom amyways," my mother scolded me, waving her hands in the air also, but to illustrate a different point. I shook my head at her and her Botox, and shimmied my hips over to Marylin, whose blank face was like a mask.

"I always knew he would win, I knew it!" I cried jubilantly, smiling at both of them. My mother returned my grin with a grimace that I thought was supposed to be a smile, and without hesitation, Mary jumped up beside me and hugged me.

"Well done! Maybe next year for me right?" She asked, her wide smile and her narrowed eyes focused on me. I knew it was hard for her, because she always held a competitive streak and a hard edge, and she hated it when she lost.

"Sure!" I replied, and we burst into a fit of hysterical giggles.

Who said the Games weren't fun?

Now, we just had to wait until next year for the excitement to reach its peak again. I loved waiting for it, but Marylin was always more impatient. Either way, we knew it would be brilliant to watch.

"I say, let the Games begin!" I called out, and a firework bounced past our window, lighting up the sky. Happy Hunger Games.

* * *

We've named our victor...and soon, the 28th Hunger Games will be among us. What twist will appear along the way? What death, drama and destruction will meet next year's tributes?

Another moment of silence for those who were so close, and yet so far... Casey Ellison and Selena Yodis: two girls with enough fire to light a volcano. And a moment of cheers for our worthy victor, Storm Marlinfield! Not that we've seen the last of him... Stay tuned, his victory tour and interview will be coming shortly!

I hope you loved this chapter as much as I did! Thank you for all the support and reviews, you guys have really kept me going, I could never do it without you or your amazing tributes. Thank you so much!

*~Joy~*


	27. Victorious Part 2: As clear as day

He emerged as victor...but he paid the price...what will they think...when they see their winner...in the ultimate interview? Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

This is...the final interview.

* * *

District 4: Storm Marlinfield

"Isn't he adorable?" Vivienne cooed at me, pinching my cheek slightly as I sat in silence.

I was sat in a soft chair in only a bathrobe in my dressing room as my prep team walked around me, studying me to the point of embarrassment. I shuffled uncomfortably, and tried to focus on the strange pictures on the wall rather than the strange people talking to and about me.

I tried to clear my head of any faces or memories of my past Games without success.

Choruses of "Isn't he just!" rang through the room as my prep team plucked and peeled away at my body, leaving it burning slightly.

Vivienne's neon purple locks swayed slightly as she moved and I couldn't help but compare it to Casey's. Hers had been golden and slightly curly, like gleaming gold waves in the ocean. Vivienne's was brutal and cut to exactly the right length, and even though it was a bit frizzy, not a hair was out of place. It was unnatural, and so Capitol- like.

"What do you think we should do with his hair?" Adrianna asked the head stylist, her black, short bob bouncing as she jumped ever so slightly on her heels. They all looked towards Lark, who was playing with his silver hair absentmindedly.

"Chocolate buttons and shoelaces," he muttered to himself, before turning behind me.

I saw a flash of scissors, and felt something pull slightly at my hair. It took a while, whilst he was chopping and snipping and styling my hair into what I presumed the Capitol thought was perfection.

"Perfect!" Vivienne declared, clapping her manicured hands in glee. Alaina nodded her long, electric blue curls in appreciation, and Adrianna mimicked Vivienne's pose.

I didn't dare look in the mirror, even when they pushed it in my face. I couldn't bear to see my reflection when I knew I was different. I would never be the same, and looking at myself would only prove me even more right.

"Oh dear, you've gotten so scruffy in that dreadful arena! Adrianna, get the razor. Alaina, get the cream. Lark, do what you usually do when you don't style hair," Vivienne commanded the group, and they moved out into their positions like little toy soldiers.

I squirmed away when the cream approached me, but Lark held my head. Alaina, as the strong and silent type, seemed to be the only one willing to approach a victor with burning facial cream out of all of them.

I struggled even more, but her twin, Adrianna, pinned down my arms whilst Vivienne told the brave stylist where she wanted to burn my face. I looked into her eyes, and then closed them shut when her face got ever closer.

"I'm sorry, but this won't hurt a bit," she murmured, and then she bent down.

Her face was surprisingly normal compared to the others, but I didn't focus on that. I focused on screaming my head off, and then the world went blank.

~o~

"Come on, Caesar's waiting!" Adrianna trilled in my ear as I pulled hastily down on my shining silver suit. Lark adjusted my matching silver tie and muttered something about that zebras were in fact members of the gerbil family in some cultures.

I shuffled along after all of them, and was met by bright shining lights and about a thousand cameras. My palms were sweating already and I hadn't even sat down or started talking.

"Hello, Storm! Nice to see you again! How are you feeling?"

It made me sick to think he was talking to me as though I had been away for a few days, and we were old friends playing catch- up. It was like he was pretending I haven't just gone to Hell and back again, left standing out of 23 other unlucky sacrifices.

I only blinked at the man in front of me, my throat dry and unable to form real words. Did he really just ask me how I was feeling?

"I know you're nervous, but just relax and let the words form themselves. We only have about a minute before we have to start, okay? Good man; let's get this show on the road," Caesar told me with a hearty grin, before sauntering off to the make- up department for one more layer of his neon orange lipstick.

"And we start in 5, 4, 3," the camera man said, holding up two more fingers before letting one fall and the camera's roll.

I blinked against the uber-violet light, trying to adjust to the strange and alien conditions I had been thrown into. Caesar sat across from me on a plush, sleek black chair made for an office, not a casual and friendly interview.

I sat on a blood red couch, and I struggled not to think of the colour of it's too much.

"Storm, welcome back! How does it feel to win the Games?" The host asked, leaning forward in his seat. Undeserved, I thought to myself. Unjust. Unthinkable.

Instead of my real thoughts appearing on my lips, I replied, "Unreal." Ellanor would kill me if I got myself killed or tortured for saying something wrong just after winning the Games. I sat and watched Caesar as he contemplated his next question, one that I knew was coming.

"And how do you feel knowing that Casey isn't with you?"

I wanted to shout at him, tell him that no one deserved to say her name. No one deserved to even mention her. Instead, I kept my sisters' faces in my head, remembering their scowls and smiles.

"I feel as though part of me just isn't here anymore," I answered truthfully, not looking into his unnatural golden contacts. I loosened my silver tie slightly, feeling as though I couldn't breathe. As hard as I tried I couldn't get her face and the memories out of my half- insane mind.

"Do you wish she was here in your place?" Caesar asked me, and I stared back at him, trying to let the words form themselves, as he had told me. The next sentence just slipped out uncontrollably, like they were desperate to escape.

"I wish more than anything that she had never taken that shot for me; I wish that we could both still be alive."

I ducked my head, not wanting the whole of Panem to see my tears. I wiped them away quickly, but I knew that Caesar had seen them as clear as day.

"And how do you feel now that you can return to your family in one piece?"

I wanted to contradict him, saying I was in a million pieces, that I was broken not whole. But I knew it would only get me in more trouble, and my family's lives weren't worth it.

"Amazing; I never thought it would happen in a million years. I can finally look after Aqua again, and Ellanor can finally taunt and tease me about my hair like old times," I said, my wide smile clear in my voice as I imagined what it would be like when I saw them again.

Would they cry? Would they laugh? I didn't even know what I would do, so I would just have to wait. I looked back to Caesar, who also had tears in his golden eyes.

"Now, we're going to watch a re-cap of the Games. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to your 27th Hunger Games!" He announced, brandishing his arm out to a screen that had appeared behind us. I swivelled my chair around to face it, and braced myself for what I would see.

They started off with the Reapings, and I saw Jem run away from his fate, and saw the Peacekeepers follow only to trap him again. I saw little Nat volunteering for her drunken father in the crowd, and Yoko and Steath looking defeated before they had even entered the Games.

I saw Casey, beautiful Casey, stand up to their escort and smile reassuringly at Klent Carter. I saw Sage volunteer for her older, pregnant sister she would never see again, for little Sage who she would never meet.

Next were the Chariot Rides, where Isabelle and Parker argued and waved to the crowd, and Nat and Jem were dressed as Christmas trees. I watched as I saw my own smiling face in the chariot, holding onto Sophia's hand tightly, for both of us. I saw the fight between Lyli and Beatrix break out, with both girls trading vicious insults.

I saw Sage moan to Kyrix dressed as a flower, and the boy trying to figure out exactly what he was without success. According to Sage, he was a mouldy, overgrown piece of celery.

The Interviews were shown, and Parker admitted that he loved Beatrix, and then Beldon came on, scaring even Caesar with his quick and harsh answers. I shivered as I remembered how much he wanted to kill Casey throughout the Games.

I saw Nat call out to her father with tears in her pale blue eyes, and finally I appeared and announced that I was in love with Casey Ellison. Yoko rocked back and forth, muttering then shouting the truth. She was going to die, and she was one of the first.

John told the whole of Panem that he and his parents were all morphling addicts, and then my Casey came on screen. She told us about her family, and then that wonderful moment when I realised she might have loved me too.

Elliot Dean surfed through the crowd, the same mischievous smile stuck on his face. Beatrix's interview begun and she told Caesar that a love triangle didn't exist.

I knew better.

Then I saw all of us, all 24 tributes, stuck on their plates in a circle, ready to run and fight. It begun, and I watched 5 deaths happen before my wide eyes. I had never seen them happen, and now I wished it would have stayed that way.

I saw Selena shot John through the head, ending his misery and morphling withdrawal. Poor kid.

I saw Natalie and Cetera struggle and fight, and the whip secure around the District 3 tribute's neck. I heard Claudius Templesmith announce that we were in the hourglass arena, and the earthquake began. I saw poor Finn die in the second bloodbath, and Sage accidently stab Cetera. Battle got his bloody revenge, it seemed, and then that dreadful moment where the snap of KC's neck rang out.

It was the end of the second bloodbath, and the careers had found Parker and Beatrix. The two tributes from D2 immediately taunted the other, whilst Beldon and Beatrix circled each other. Cassia just stood and watched as Parker dived in front of his ally, and then her knife plunged into the wrong career. They got their revenge on Beatrix, giving her a pretty painful death it looked like.

Then Nicole's sister's hologram appeared and led her to the other arena to kill her or give her salvation from the other tributes.

Selena's arrow hit Battler's heart and he joined the love of his life in death. I saw poor Lyli being pushed off of the mountain ledge, and crumple to the ground as Casey bent over her. I had been so scared, so sure it was my ally that had fallen.

I watched the home interviews, with Isabelle's proud parents and sister, and Beldon's cold hearted mother and father. Sophia's family held hands as they thought of the little 14 year old in the arena, and my family bickered over my alliances.

Nicole's little sisters were solemn and sad as their sister fought for her life, and Casey's best friend Athena was strong and silent, defending Casey all the way. Eko's family were supportive and kind like him, and Selena's father seemed just like an older, male version of the tribute herself.

It was sickening to think that seven of those families were now mourning for the loss of their loved ones.

I watched our fight break out in the cave, and turned away as soon as I saw Eko jump through the air. I knew that moment all too well, and I didn't need to watch it again.

I saw the feast appear, the almost invisible force field reflecting the sunlight slightly. I almost cried as I saw Isabelle's knife fly through the air and hit poor Sophia in her chest first time. I watched Casey sing her sweet, soft lullaby again as Sophia died in her arms.

I saw Casey's burning knife hit Beldon in his heart, and his sneer stayed the same as he watched us.

We all appeared in the other arena again, and I saw the volcano erupt for a second time, lava sprouting from the whole like a harmless water fountain. Poor, sweet Nicole got dragged under the surface of the fiery liquid, and drowned as her body burnt. Isabelle had pushed her into the red waves, and carried on running.

I watched Casey and the only remaining career fight, and the vicious kick to the head that ended Isabelle's short life.

I turned away as I saw us appear on the edge of the forest, and Casey's knife cut threw Selena's arrow. I heard her scream, and in my head, her blood filled my vision. I did not want to relive that moment, because I had seen it for every night since.

I saw Selena thrust her own arrow into her heart, the guilt overcoming her instinct to survive.

I watched myself struggle and fight against the hovercraft's claw, tearing away at the metal before going limp and giving in. Claudius Templesmith's voice rung out, announcing me the unwilling victor of the 27th Hunger Games.

My own face appeared on screen as the crowd clapped and cheered my name, and a heavy golden crown that sickeningly reminded me of the cornucopia was rested on my head.

I bowed slightly, before rushing from the room. I just wanted to see my family; it was what Casey wanted after all.

* * *

Just one chapter left before the 27th Hunger Games are officially over, for now!

Don't forget to read the whole thing, not just speed read like me, because it was a re-cap of the Games in case you've forgotten anything, like me. I really hoped you liked it, so don't forget to tell me what you thought it an amazing review!

I want to thank littlemissmockingjay for submitting Storm's prep team at such short notice, and 3rdbase101 for Lark's insane, random ramblings from recent conversations over PM. Thank you so much guys!

And finally, thank you to all of you wonderful readers who made these Games possible. Obviously, I couldn't have done it without you or your support. You're amazing, oh holy readers of the 27th Hunger Games!

*~Joy~*


	28. Victorious Part 3: Deserved  the end

Storm Marlinfield...brother...son...boyfriend...victor. How will the mourners of the losers see him...how will his family greet him...will life ever be the same? Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Panem.

This is...the final chapter in our story.

* * *

District 4: Storm Marlinfield

Blue.

That was what I saw as I stepped off of the train and into bright sunlight and brilliant blue sky. I smiled slightly; it had been a while since I had seen the sun. The train windows were bleak and the other districts were only blurs in my vision.

"Storm!" I heard Aqua cry out to me, but it took me a while to find her in the endless sea of faces around me.

She was just like I remembered, but not. Maybe these Games had affected her as well; I hadn't thought of that, that my pain could cause somebody else suffering. I wrapped my arms around her small body, clutching her tightly towards me as though I never would again.

I saw Ellanor smiling at me, and I hugged her too, despite her struggles.

My parents stood and grinned proudly at me, and I smiled back. I would not let any of them see my pain more than they deserved.

They never deserved this; none of us did, not really. We were just pawns in a chess Game, with President Snow as the black king, his rooks and knights standing proudly beside him, leading and helping him in battle. We were simply pawns that did not matter, at the mercy of those that once we had sworn to defeat.

"You're home," my mother Lana said simply, her smile fixed in place. Unfortunately, I knew she could see through my happy exterior, and saw the blackness hidden underneath.

I nodded at her, and shook hands with Ryan, my proud father. Aqua laughed and jumped onto my waiting back, and I carefully carried her to Victor's Village, and to our new home. I would never get used to calling the strange and superior part of town home, but I supposed it would do. Anyway, it wasn't like I had any choice in the matter.

I remembered...

_The train slowed to a sudden halt, and District 1 appeared in my bleary window, shining and glorious as all of the career districts seemed to be. _

_I stepped off, and worked my way towards the Justice building, my eccentric prep team in tow. _

_"Storm, your first victory tour! How exciting! Now, what to do, what to do..." Vivienne said thoughtfully, tapping a perfectly manicured nail onto her chin. The twins Adrianna and Alaina studied me carefully, taking in, again, every angle and imperfection of my bathrobe clad body. _

_"Lark, any ideas for his hair?" Adrianna asked loudly and I jumped back from the noise. She didn't seem to notice, just stared at the only male stylist in this unlikely group of strange Capitol people I called my prep team, and I was completely in their hands now. _

_Their manicured, buffed and polished hands. _

_"I'm walking on sunshine..." Lark sang in reply, reaching for a pair of scissors and an oddly shaped hairbrush. "I'm walking on sunshine...hot chocolate." _

_I was beginning to wonder whether or not he was somewhat insane or just completely off his head. I decided on the latter, and suddenly realised that he had mentioned chocolate twice now. Obsessions were not healthy; my mother had once told me. For once, I was beginning to wonder if her words were all too true. _

_"It looks amazing! See what you can do with a new hairstyle, Storm. I think we'll keep it like that for the rest of the tour, to make sure people recognise you," Vivienne commented. Recognise me? I was the victor of the Hunger Games; I had been on their screens for weeks. I'm sure that even a new hairstyle couldn't change my whole face. _

_"I want to do his nails! I'm sure I could work wonders!" Adrianna chimed in, reaching for a pedicure set and nail file. I groaned inwardly, and held out one foot as she knelt down beside it. _

_Alaina silently pricked my eyebrows with tweezers as I jerked away from them, but always she carried on plucking and pulling on stray hairs that dared to stay on my body. I suffered through the whole process, twitching every time more pain was inflicted on my unwilling body. _

_"All done! Now, just look at my outfit..." Vivienne declared, brandishing a clothing bag from behind her back. _

_She unzipped it carefully, basking in her moment of glory. She let the bag fall, and held the outfit high above her neon purple hair. It was a shining silver shirt, and a white suit complete with diamonds and other jewels I didn't recognise. _

_It was made for District 1, I knew, and so as I went up stage I tried not to fiddle with the uncomfortable and unfamiliar outfit. _

_I was glared at slightly by some members of the crowd, and I saw Isabelle's equally beautiful family stare at me with added malice. Of course, Casey killed Isabelle, but really she deserved it. Kyrix, Sophia, and Beatrix had suffered because of her, and she deserved her fate. _

_Parker's family looked at me with indifference, because I had never really spoken to Parker. I had only seen him once or twice in the arena, and I wasn't associated with his death. He had been a good person, and he hadn't deserved to die, career or not. _

_In District 2 I had on a blue, plain top and blue trousers complete with a long, white jacket. It was a suitable play on a doctor's outfit. _

_Cassia's parents were crying softly, but Beldon's parents just glared openly at me, thinking that the psychopath was supposed to win in my place. In truth, I didn't particularly agree, but they were mourning their dead son, killed by my dead girlfriend. _

_They should know by now that life just isn't fair anymore. _

_For District 3 I had on a sparkly red jacket and a black shirt and trousers. _

_Jem's parents were too crying softly, and Natalie's father was shouting curse words at the stage before he drunkenly collapsed on the floor and the Peacekeepers took him away. I embarrassingly walked off stage, ending my speech as quickly as possible. _

_In District 5, after we pointedly missed out my home district, I wore a collared shirt with numbers written all over it, and plain jeans. _

_Yoko's elder sister had a blank look on her face and her eyes were naturally narrowed. Steath O'Malley's younger brother didn't cry, just narrowed his bright blue eyes so similar to the tribute I had known eyes'. It pained me to watch the look of pain and loss on their siblings faces. _

_For District 6, I wore a pair of glasses and an outfit with stars and numbers on it, very similar to John's chariot outfit in some ways. _

_John Colby's parents seemed too out of it to know who I was and why I was here, but his neighbour shed countless tears. Morphling had caused John's death and nothing else. Maybe he could have survived longer if he had the chance. _

_Nicole's sisters were crying, not hiding their tears of sorrow for their older sister. I noticed that none of them were wearing red or orange, and I thought I knew why; lava was red and orange. _

_In District 7 I wore a green button up shirt and brown slacks. _

_I almost cried as I saw Casey's friend Athena drying her hard, black eyes and someone who was obviously her aunt staring at the stage, an indifferent expression on her pointed, pale face. Klent Carter's family were sniffling quietly, standing very close to the stage. _

_His mother nodded at me; she knew that I had tried to keep him alive. _

_For District 8 I had on a patchwork leather jacket, and soft felty fabric for my shirt and trousers. _

_Elliot Dean's parents seemed shocked that he hadn't survived the bloodbath, and obviously hadn't yet gotten over it. They stared at the stage, not really seeing it. Cetera's family were holding each other for their tribute that loved and lost, like I had. Unfortunately, I know had to live with it. _

_In District 9 I was dressed in a simple black suit and white shirt, as I couldn't exactly wear food for my victory tour. _

_I made my speech, and watched the families of both Beatrix and Finn cry for their lost son and daughter. I nodded at them, acknowledging that I was truly sorry for their deaths without actually saying the words that threatened to have me killed by the Capitol. _

_For District 10 I wore a low, cream cowboy hat and roper jeans and a check work top. _

_I watched Battler's little brother narrow his eyes up at me, trying to be strong for the rest of his family. Lyli's mother clutched something white with a splatter of brown on it and I thought it was Lyli's reaping dress. It was soaking wet from her mother's tears. _

_In District 11 I had on a similar outfit to District 7, with a green top and brown trousers, and I also had a reef of leaves and plants sitting on my head like a crown. _

_I bowed my head to Kyrix's brothers but they barely noticed my gesture, too lost in their thoughts. Sage's sister was crying with a small baby in her arms and a tall, dark man standing beside her with his hand on her shoulder. The baby was also crying for her aunt. _

_For District 12 I wore all black as though I was going to a funeral. _

_Eko's sisters and mother were crying, their hard, grey eyes streaming with tears. Selena's father was also crying, not hiding his pain for losing his only daughter. _

_I stopped halfway through my speech, looking at the two families, mourning for deaths that I caused. Me. Nobody else, nobody else was involved with their deaths, and their blood stained my hand. I finally understood why Casey would look at her hands sometimes, a haunted look on her face. I could almost smell the metallic liquid on my shaking fingers. _

_"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about Selena and Eko's death. They were good people inside and out, and never deserved to die. They never deserved to die, not in that way. I'm sorry, and if I could go back, I would never have jumped in the cave. I just wanted to protect those I loved, just like they were. They deserved to be here, and if I could make it happen, I would. And I'm sorry I can't take it back," I told them, tears in my eyes. _

_I walked off stage, away from the mayor's shouts, and the escort's cries. I knew I would pay for it, in blood, but I had to tell them. I had to tell them I didn't want their tributes to die. _

"Storm?" I heard a small, child-like voice ask me, and I jolted out of my trance. I looked at my family, all with worried looks on their faces, and smiled wryly.

We walked hand in hand into my new house in District 4's Victor's Village, and I prepared myself for a whole new set of nightmares that night.

"I'm fine, just... thinking things through," I told them, looking at my sisters. Hopefully, neither would be sacrificed for my mistakes. Hopefully, we would still be a family this time next year. Hopefully, I might be able to forget, but none of that seemed likely.

This was Panem after all, and the Capitol were known for playing their Games.

* * *

It's all over...isn't it? Of course not! Follow all new tributes and Storm himself in the 28th Hunger Games, where the Reapings are now over. Who will triumph like Storm did? Who will lose the Game...like the 23 the year before? Read to find out!

I'd like to take your time to remember all those we lost over the past 2 months...Elliot Dean, Yoko Trainedge, Steath O'Malley, Kyrix Fin, Jem Hedrill, John Colby, Natalie Samson, Finn Lovegood, Cetera Jellon, Sage Amerato, Klent Carter Jackson, Cassia Hester, Parker Simons, Beatrix Stein, Battler Mason, Lyli Hyrman, Eko Raylor, Sophia Sorenson, Beldon Scourn, Nicole Angel, Isabelle Luca, Casey Ellison and Selena Yodis. 23 worthy tributes, all capable of winning, all who died before they got the chance. May they rest in peace, wherever they are.

Thank you so much guys for supporting me, and reviewing the story, and for making the amazing tributes I'd love to call my own, but unfortunately cannot. If it wasn't for you I would never be writing this story, and I want to thank you for that. Over this journey we've now learnt that Evan's favourite numbers are 4 and 7, Marie gets upset over deaths on fanfiction for tributes she didn't even create, Cody loves to win, and that Drama + Death + Destruction = amazing reviews and happy readers. Thank you guys, I love you!

Bye bye, and for the last time, thank you. *sobs*

*~Joy~*


End file.
